Dragon Knights and Their Hybrid
by HannickaCharm
Summary: When people from Lucy's past comes back to ask her help on a job, Fairy Tail thinks nothing of it. But when they find out being an heiress was not the only thing Lucy had not told them, things get complicated as Lucy's old friends have plans of their own. When a new enemy arises Natsu has to find a way to save Lucy while figuring out she is connected to the dragons.
1. Old Friends, New Mission

As Gray walked into the guild he could hear people, mostly the men, whispering among themselves and looking towards the bar. Curious he looked at the bar and saw an unfamiliar figure with long, white hair in two high ponytails. The stranger was talking to Mirajane and drinking what looked like a glass of water.

"Who is that?" Gray asked Wakaba, who was sporting a nose bleed along with Macao at one of the tables.

"Don't know but she sure is a looker." He replied. "She may give Mirajane a run for her money."

Gray scoffed, muttering 'pervert' under his breath, and walked up to the bar. "Hey Mira."

Mirajane looked at him and smiled. "Morning Gray, do you want anything?" Gray did not answer at first as he glanced around; surprised he was not getting attacked by Juvia. As he turned his head he froze.

The girl everyone was talking about was staring back at him with wide, icy blue eyes. Gray seemed to get lost in them. The girl's pale cheeks turned red as she smiled softly and looked to the ground. Gray could feel his cheeks heat up as he turned back to Mirajane, who looked between the two with amusement. "Nothing Mira."

"Ok." She sang, heading to the back.

Feeling awkward, Gray decided to say something first. "Hello."

The girl turned back, her smile grew bigger. "Hi." Gray almost shivered at the sound of her voice. "Your name is Gray?"

He nodded, forgetting that Mirajane said it just a few seconds ago. "What is your name?"

"Sara. Sara Wineheart, pleasure to meet you." She took another sip from her glass.

Gray smiled, feeling a bit more confidence. "So what are you doing here in Fairy Tail? Are you going to join?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm actually here waiting to meet someone."

_A boyfriend? _Gray could not help but think. _Of course she would be taken. _Her icy blue eyes, which reminded him of ice, were wide with wonder and innocence. Her skin was a porcelain white, so delicate. She wore a white, short-sleeved, turtleneck dress that puffed out at the bottom and a blue sash wrapped around her waist, blue leggings and white heels. The two ponytails were being held by blue bows. Gray felt as low as Macao and Wakaba but he could not help but glance at her breasts. They were not as big as Erza or Lucy's but not as small as Levy's or Wendy's. He hated to admit it but he liked the size. "I remember seeing you in the Grand Magic Games."

Gray blinked, coming out of his embarrassing ogling. "Oh yeah? You watched?"

She nodded her head. "I thought you were amazing, especially in your last fight with the blondie from Sabertooth."

Gray smirked, still feeling smug about that. "Yeah, it was a fun fight."

Sara giggled but then leaned over to catch a glimpse of the other short, white haired chick that was looking up at the master's door and her smile turned gentle. Gray followed her eyes, confused for a moment at Lisanna, before turning back to Sara. "So, who is your friend that you are waiting for?"

"It's…" "WHAT UP EVERYONE." Sara was interrupted as the guild doors were kicked open and the one and only Natsu Dragneel came walking in with his exceed Happy flying above his head.

Natsu didn't even take a step in before he heard his worst nightmare. "NATSU DO NOT YELL." Erza shouted, glaring. Their other team member, Lucy Heartfillia, came sulking in after with a sulking Levy and Gajeel, who was staring off into space as his exceed, Lily, had the same blank stare as him.

It was a rare mission: Levy had asked Lucy to accompany her on a mission to find an old man's lost book in his large garden since she figured Gajeel would not want to do it. Natsu was bored and invited himself and Happy along. Hearing them going Gajeel decided to go after all. Erza was on another mission but ran into them on her way back and so came along herself. They were able to find the book but Natsu got even more bored and he and Gajeel ended up fighting which led to them setting part of the garden on fire. Erza got pissed and began attacking them, creating more chaos. They were able to find the book and return it but lost half of the 100, 000 jewels to pay off the damage to the garden.

Luckily Levy and Lucy did not have to share the left over reward money with the others since they just came for something to do.

Sara stared at the people who walked in, smiling brightly. She flexed her muscles, getting out of her chair. _Things are about to get good._

Gray sighed, looking back at his teammates when he heard the chair next to him slide on the ground. He turned just in time to watch the chair fly through the air and crash with the least expecting person.

Lucy and Levy were in the middle of complaining about the mission when a chair came flying and crashed into Lucy. "WHO THE HELL THREW THAT?" Lucy shouted as Levy quickly helped get the chair off of her. Natsu, who was talking to Romeo, turned his head at the sound of his partner's voice. "You alright Luce?"

Lucy was now annoyed as she scanned the area for the culprit. "You've gotten soft on me I see." She turned to the bar and her eyes went wide. "Sara?"

Gray's eyes were wide with shock. The innocent girl from before was gone as Sara's wide eyes were now narrowed and she wore an evil smirk. Gray still thought she looked cute, hell, now she looked sexy, but he did not expect this change. Especially when she threw the chair and it hit his teammate Lucy. "Nice to see ya too Lucy." Sara took a few steps to her.

Everyone froze, confused about the situation, but before Natsu could jump in Lucy ran at the mysterious girl. That was Lucy's first instinct when seeing Sara. The two clashed and began fighting like the old days; fists were thrown, heads were pushed into tables, and legs connected with stomachs.

"You…just...had to start something." Lucy growled as her fist connected with Sara's face.

Sara just laughed. "Maybe if you didn't let yourself go…this wouldn't happen."

Natsu was amazed. He had never seen Lucy fight like this. Every time the Guild would fight Lucy was nowhere to be seen. She never played fight with any of them (unless you count the times she beats Natsu or Gray when they come into her house uninvited). Natsu noticed Gray's frozen state and walked over to him. "So, you know who the white chick is? A relative of Lisanna?"

Gray shook his head. "Her name's Sara. Said she was waiting for someone." _So, could Lucy be the one she was waiting for? _Gray sighed, thinking the possibility that Sara was still single. Something about her seemed to stir something in him that he has never felt before.

Natsu couldn't tell if Lucy was winning or not but just as he was about to jump in to help her, another voice echoed throughout the guild. "Unbelievable. No matter how long it's been you two still find a way to fight."

When Lucy and Sara heard the voice they stopped with fists mid air, both turning towards the stairs as a boy with narrowed green eyes covered by black glasses, and short, messy brown hair. He was dressed in dark pants, maroon shirt, and a black opened trench coat. "Do I have to get involved?"

Lucy and Sara freaked, jumping up and hugging each other out of habit as the guild members could not understand why. Coming back to her sense Lucy let go as the realization that her two greatest friends were here. "Gabriel." Lucy ran towards him as he came down the stairs and jumped into his arms.

Gabriel laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist and spinning her. "Great to see you too Lucy."

Natsu looked at the two and felt something inside him turn. It was an unsettling feeling, something he did not like at all. He wasn't the only one.

Lisanna knew how she was feeling. The minute she saw the two walk in her eyes could not leave the boy. _It is him. _She thought as she remembered his face from the three months of training before the game. And now he was here, at her guild. Her heart was beating rapidly. Especially when he glanced at her with recognition and gave her a small smile before leaving with Master Makarov, leaving the girl to stay at the bar. Lisanna could not stop thinking about him, causing her to blush, but seeing Lucy run into his arms got her feeling angry at the two. _What is going on? How do they know each other? _ Lisanna felt bad for feeling so jealous but she could not help it. She had given up on Natsu after the games, seeing the bond between them, but if Lucy was closer to this new boy, Lisanna would heartbroken.

"Ano..."Lucy let go of Gabriel, who pushed his glasses up, to look at Wendy, who was the only one who came out of shock to ask about the two visitors. "May I ask who you are?"

Remembering where they were Lucy smiled as Sara went to stand by the two. "Everyone, this is Gabriel Lenheart and Sara Wineheart. They are my childhood friends."

Natsu was shocked. Lucy never talked much about her childhood other than the facts about her dad and mom. For all anyone knew Lucy never had friends. "Nice to meet you." Erza walked up to shake their hands. "Erza Scarlet. It seems Lucy never mentioned you two before." Lucy gulped as she could feel the anger radiating off of Miss Scarlet.

"Well..I…"

Sara laughed, wanting to save Lucy. "Well, it was a few play dates our parents had as they did business. Plus, we were planning to come sooner but then it seemed Lucy disappeared. We just found out she was still alive when we were watching the games." Lucy silently thanked Sarah.

Erza was convinced, giving them a friendly smile. Natsu ran up next. "Nice to meet you guys, name's Natsu."

Gabriel smiled though it did not match his eyes. "Nice to meet you too."

"Natsu was the one who brought me to Fairy Tail." Lucy told them.

"That's good. I was afraid when we separated you would end up dead in a ditch." Lucy glared as Sara snickered.

"What do you mean by that?" By now the three were dragged to a table surrounded by everyone.

Sara answered. "Well, when Lucy ran away we ran away too. After a few months Lucy decided she wanted to join Fairy Tail while Gabriel and I wanted to travel some more so we went our own ways." The three shared a look as the guild members all gasped.

As they were talking Lucy began introducing everyone to the two. Gray watched in awe as Saras eemed to fit in well with the girls, especially Erza. Every once in a while Sara would catch him staring and all she did was smile and turn back. _Does she like that I am looking at her?_

Meanwhile, Juvia noticed Gray's obvious staring at the new girl and if looks could kill, Sara would be dead. _LOOOOOVVVEEEEE RRRIVVVAAALLL. _This worried Juvia. Sure Gray never showed much interest in her but he never showed interest in anyone and now he couldn't take his eyes off this girl. Hell, his clothes were still on his body! This rival was worse than Lucy.

Lisanna watched as Gabriel spoke. He was sophisticated and calm as he spoke. She found the glasses were perfect on him and hearing him speak fascinated her. He was extremely smart and his calm demeanor was different from the men here.

"Hey, why are you guys here?" Lucy asked, getting back to her confusion. She was very happy to see them but this was a random time for them to come.

Sara gave her a mocked hurt face as she put her hand over her heart. "Lucy, you don't want us here?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "I was just wondering. I thought I was going to get a letter first."

"But I thought you liked surprises." Lucy glared at her snicker. Next thing the two were wrestling on the floor.

Gabriel sighed as he heard the commotion from behind him. _They won't ever stop. _"Do they fight like this all the time?" He turned to see the short white haired girl named Lisanna sit next to him. He could tell she was nervous. Even he was nervous, not that he would show it. "Yes, all the time. They are great friends but ever since we were young the minute they find something that upsets one of them then a fight breaks out. Usually it goes on until I stop it."

"They sound like Natsu and Gray," Wendy pointed out. "That would make you Erza." The guild laughed and began agreeing with her. The three named members were staring with disbelief as Natsu and Gray whispered between each other.

"If Gabriel is supposed to be Erza, is he as scary then?" Gray wondered.

Natsu scoffed. "Doesn't look like it. I bet I could take him down."

Erza glared at the two and then turned to the two who were still wrestling on the floor despite hitting the chairs and tables. "Should we stop them?"

Sighing again, Gabriel stood up. "Lucy, Sara, do I have to get involved?"

Even if they were fighting, the two glanced over to see Gabriel lifting his hand. Just as he touched his glasses the two stopped fighting and pulled each other in a hug. Gabriel chuckled and put his hand down. "Are we down fighting?"

"Yes." The two said in unison as the guild began laughing.

"He can't be that scary." Gajeel mumbled next to Levy.

Lucy heard and turned to him. "You haven't seen him without his glasses. That's when his true side comes out." Hearing this everyone turned to Gabriel, wondering if he was truly as scary as Erza. He just smiled and looked away. Lisanna giggled softly to herself, finding this cute.

Pulling away Sara smiled and grabbed Lucy's hands. "We have a job for you."

Lucy blinked. "Huh?"

Sara nodded. "We were in Clover town when a man gave us a job to go search for this treasure in the mountain."

Lucy still seemed confused. Why leave and come back for her just for this? "But why did you come and ask me?"

"When we got to the entrance to a secret cave, it turns out it needs a celestial key to open and it's not like Gabriel or I am a celestial wizard but you are."

_Treasure? Something sounds off. _"This is sudden."

"I think it'll be fun Lucy." Natsu chimed in. "Going treasure hunting sounds fun! Can I come?"

Sara gave him an uneasy look. "Sorry, it's just…it has been awhile since we've seen Lucy and we figured it would be a great mission to go on. You can have half the reward and it can be like the old times when we used to travel. Please Lucy. It'll only be for at least two weeks. " Sara put on her best puppy look.

Most people were now awing and pushing Lucy to go. No one could beat Sara's puppy dog look. Lucy looked around before staring at Gabriel. His eyes were tense as they were staring back at her. She slightly gasped, coming to a realization, before smiling and turning back to Sara. "That sounds like fun."

Sara cheered and hugged Lucy. "This will be great!"

"And don't worry; they were even kind enough to get my permission." Master Makarov spoke up for the first time, a mug of beer in his hand.

"When do we leave?" Lucy asked, trying to hide her suspicions.

"We leave tomorrow morning."

The rest of the guild turned into a 'farewell' party for Lucy as everyone began drinking more than usual. When night came Gabriel told Lucy that they had a hotel that they would stay in and they would meet her at the train station at 6 a.m. sharp. Lucy nodded, still smiling as she hugged the two and said goodbye to everyone in the guild. Team Natsu, Levy, Gajeel (mostly going to be dragged by Levi), Lisanna, Juvia, and Mirajane would come by to see them off.

Entering her apartment, Lucy headed for the bathroom, intended to take a bath, when she felt the air hit her neck. "Natsu." She growled as she turned to see her partner sitting on her bed. "Why can't you go to your own home?"

"It'll be the first time you go on true mission without us Lucy." Happy shouted, flying in.

"It's not a real mission." She mumbled. "Besides, I'll be back in two weeks anyway." More interested in the bath, she picked out her pajamas and left to her bathroom. A half an hour later she exited the bathroom to find Happy sound asleep while Natsu slept leaning on her bed. Lucy smiled, thinking how cute her partner looked when he was sleeping.

She hated hiding it but she had to. Natsu was so dense she didn't know what to do with him. Staring at him, she could not help but feel like things were never going to happen between them. And with that thought, she felt the breath leave her body and a wave of exhaustion hit her as she knelt down on the ground.

Natsu woke up to see Lucy kneeling in front of him, her breathing was slow and her heartbeat seemed to slow down as well. "Lucy?" He jumped up to help her. "What's wrong?"

"Just..tired." She breathed, slowly closing her eyes.

Natsu helped her into bed, laying beside her since he didn't want to sleep on the couch or the floor. When he turned to her she was already asleep. _Must be really tired if she wasn't even going to yell at me. _He thought, turning over to face away from her and he too slowly fell asleep.

Meanwhile, outside her apartment, Gabriel was sitting on the roof of the building across the water, staring into her window. "I'm surprised she said yes." Sara mumbled, joining him. "When she finds out, she's going to hate us."

Gabriel didn't speak for a moment. "Let her." He spoke. "All I care is keeping her safe. No matter what."

"But, is what we will do really the best thing for her? Everything's different now." When he didn't speak she continued. "There's still hope."

Gabriel scoffed, looking at the two sleeping. "I don't believe there is. Face it Sara, this is the only way."

Sighing, Sara nodded her head. She knew she was not going to be able to change his mind. He adjusted his glasses and stood up. "Let's go. We have a long day tomorrow."

And then the two disappeared in the night.


	2. Suspicions

The next morning Lucy woke up sweating thanks to Natsu, who was still sound asleep next to her. She tried crawling over him to get to her bathroom but he woke up the minute he felt the bed creak smiled up at her. "Morning Lucy."

Startled, Lucy ended up falling out of bed while Natsu began laughing. "Well that wasn't smart."

"Neither is waking up randomly you idiot." Lucy grumbled, getting up, picked out her usual clothes, and went to the bathroom to freshen up. 30 minutes later she came out with her usual pigtails, blue skirt, blue and gold top jacket with her blue, gold, and white shirt, her sleeves, blue stockings and boots. She wrapped her belt that held her keys around her waist as well was her whip and began packing a small white bag with a few clothes, some money she had saved, and a few other non important things.

Natsu was still lying on her bed, watching her move around her room. "So what do you think the treasure will be?" He asked, making small talk. Though he had to be quiet because Happy was still sleeping on the end of the bed; it was a surprise he didn't wake up earlier.

"I don't know." Lucy replied, not really paying attention.

"Man, I'll be so mad if you run into bandits. I need a good fight."

Lucy chuckled. "Of course you do. Well I hope not, though Sara would be happy." Sara was the one who loved to fight between the three. Gabriel would fight if he needed but he always tried to solve problems without resorting to violence.

Natsu sat up, "are they also wizards?" She nodded her head. "What kind?"

Lucy had to think. "Gabriel is a Requip mage, like Erza. He doesn't change clothing though and doesn't have as much weapons as Erza but he is pretty good at it. Sara is an Archive mage but she is able to get into people's minds and pull memories and display them as well as the other stuff Hibiki could be seen doing."

_Pretty random, _Natsu thought but shrugged it, surprised Gabriel's power was just like Erza's. Maybe he should challenge him to see if he is really as strong as her. When Happy woke Lucy was done packing and they had 15 minutes to get to the train.

"LUCY." The three had just stepped on the platform to see Sara waving at them from a few feet away. Everyone else was already there. "Morning."

"Only five minutes late." Gabriel pointed out.

Lucy glared. "Not that bad."

"She could have been an hour late." Sara giggled.

"One time." The three began laughing as everyone looked between each other.

"Come on, we got to go."

Lucy turned to her guild members. Levy, Wendy, and Happy all hugged her, Happy looked like he was about to shed some tears but kept them in when he saw Carla giving him an annoyed look. "Make sure to tell us how it goes." Erza said, pulling her into a hug but just slammed Lucy's head on her armor. Lucy grunted in pain but smiled and nodded her head. "Hai."

Natsu watched Lucy say goodbye to Mirajane and Lisanna and could not help but feel empty inside. This was going to be the first time they do not go on a mission together. Sure Lucy has worked with other members but Natsu always found himself tagging along to make sure she was safe. He really wanted to push letting him go with them but the way Gabriel looked at him made him keep his mouth shut. It was almost like Gabriel did not like him.

Lisanna glanced at Gabriel and felt sad. When her sister and her got to the station and found them he barely looked at her. Sara was talking to Mira as Lisanna kept looking at Gabriel, hoping he would at least acknowledge her. When he did, it was just a quick glance her way that made Lisanna smile but the smile went away when he quickly turned away.

Gray, Juvia, Wendy, and Erza were the next to arrive, having met up outside, and Sara found herself staring at Gray. Gray noticed and smiled, walking over to talk to her. It was a simple conversation, mostly about how the other slept and what more was going on with this treasure hunt? Sara liked it, until she noticed the blue hair girl giving her a deadly look. Sara began feeling uncomfortable and sort of bad. _What if that's his girlfriend? Is she mad that I am talking to him? _Her smile began to lower and after a minute of the stare she turned away from Gray and began talking to Levy and Wendy. Noticing her pull away Gray looked back to see Juvia smiling to herself and sighed. _She really needs to tone it down. _

"So shall we shall be off." Gabriel asked, trying not to sound impatient. Lucy and Sara nodded.

"Hey Gabriel," Gabriel looked back to see Natsu pointing at him. "When you guys get back, let's fight." Everyone but Sara rolled their eyes.

"Really Natsu?" Lucy asked, putting her hands on her hips. _Of course he would ask that. _

"Why not, unless you're scared."

Looking at him, Gabriel smirked. "Fine." Lucy looked back with surprise. Natsu smiled, feeling triumph and stuck his hand out. "You better be ready."

Still smirking Gabriel stuck his hand out. "As should you."

The moment their hands touched a strange surge went through Natsu. His whole body seemed to burn up hotter than usual and when he pulled away he could still see Gabriel smirk. _What the hell was that? _

"Bye everyone." Lucy and Sara waved as the three got on the train and it took off.

Watching them leave Natsu could not help but worry for his friend. _Something is not right. _"Natsu?" He turned to see Happy looking at him with worry. "Are you alright?"

Natsu smiled and nodded his head. "Of course I am."

"Well I got to go open up the guild." Mirajane announced. Everyone then followed her back to the guild while Natsu could not help but glance back at the train Lucy was on.

"You sense it too?" Natsu looked to his right to see Gajeel also looking at the train. "Something about those two seem strange. Their smell is even stranger." When Gajeel turned back Natsu looked confused.

Gajeel may have been quite the whole time but the moment he stepped into the guild he could tell something was off. Meeting the two seemed to make him tense. As the boy, Gabriel, was talking, he seemed to talk as if he was on a higher level then everyone and the girl Sara seemed to have two switches to her.

"Don't tell me you didn't smell it?" Natsu thought for a moment, realizing all he was focused on was Lucy to even pay attention to smells. Looking at his hand he shook Gabriel's with, he sniffed it and almost jumped back. "What is that?"

It was a bittersweet aroma that Natsu and never smelt before. "What is this?"

Gajeel shrugged. "I don't know but I think there's more to them then what they show."

"You think they're dangerous?" Natsu began panicking. If these two were dangerous, they just let their friend go with them. "We gotta go get Lucy."

Gajeel shook his head. "No, they seem genuine with Lucy. I don't think she's in danger of them. It could be nothing but there is definitely something up with them. I don't think this is just some treasure hunt."

"Hey you guys hurry up," they both turned to see Levy waving at them. Smiling slightly, Gajeel walked over to her, followed by Natsu.

"I'm bbooorrrreeeedddd." Natsu sighed yet again. One would think Lucy's been gone for days when in reality she just left yesterday. After returning to the guild from seeing her off Natsu went straight for the bar and got some candles from Mira to eat. Not seeing Lucy in the guild was different to him. He refused Happy's suggestion for the two to go on a mission and then started a fight with Gray, who also needed the distraction.

"You've been saying that since yesterday. Lucy would think you are pathetic for your moping." Natsu looked up to see Cana standing by him with a barrel on her arm. She took a gulp of it. "Go do something you wimp."

Natsu was going to say something when Master Makarov spoke from the stairs. "Everyone, I have been called away for business with the council. I will be gone for three days. While I am gone Laxus will be in charge." Laxus, who was next to his grandfather, held up his mug. "Behave and try not to destroy the town while I am gone."

Everyone said goodbye to the Master and watched him leave. Even as he was saying goodbye, Makarov tried to hide his face so he would not give away anything. He was very anxious for this meeting, especially after that boy came two days ago.

"Let's not do anything stupid while he is away." Laxus spoke, going to the bar to get another beer.

"What business does the council have with the Master?" Mirajane asked.

Laxus shrugged. "Beats me. Grandfather just said there was a problem that needed to be figured out." Laxus still was curious and worried because his grandfather had told this just this morning.

"Great now gramps is gone too. Who else is leaving?" Natsu sighed. Gajeel was looking at this as some strange coincidence.

He turned to Levy. "Oi shrimp, you figure it out?"

Levy, who was currently reading a book with gale-force reading glasses, looked up at him. "Almost. I know it is in here somewhere." She went back to reading. "Do you really think he could do this?"

Yesterday night Gajeel told Levy everything when he was walking her back to the girl's dorm. Levy was shocked and that's when they came up with a plan to find out what those two really were doing. It was medaling sure but Levy was worried for Lucy. Even if she said they were her childhood friends, it has been almost 8 years since she last seen them. Which also was a question that no one but Lily thought. If they knew Lucy when she was younger and since Lucy never aged for seven years, why do they still look like they were still their age and not older?

"I found it." Levy said, stopping on the page and taking off her glasses. Of course she said it a little too loud because everyone turned to look at her.

"Found what Levy-chan?" Droy asked from the table next to them.

Levy felt embarrassed. "Well..uh..nothing." She didn't want them to know and then try and stop her so she turned to Gajeel who had a blank stare.

"What are you two planning?" Erza asked, catching Levy's stare. She walked over and glared down at the two sitting mages. "It better not be anything you are not supposed to do."

Levy squeaked in fear and found herself leaning into Gajeel who was just as scared. When they weren't looking Cana grabbed the book they were looking at and began reading the page. "What's a…Mirror magic?"

Turning back Levy reached for the book but Cana pulled it out of her reach. "Give that back Cana."

Ignoring Levy, Erza walked over and she and Cana began reading the page. Everyone was curious as to what was on the page. "Looking glass magic? Able to see the person you desire." Fitting two and two together Erza looked back and Levy, "don't tell me you two are planning to spy on Lucy?"

Hearing her name Natsu jumped up. "What do you mean?"

Levy sighed, knowing she was not getting out of this. "It's a type of script spell that allows me to see anyone as long as I have something of theirs."

"So you could see Lucy and Sara and Gabriel if you had something of Lucy's." Happy flew over to join the conversation.

Erza glared and closed the book. "It is rude to spy on people Levy and Lucy would not like it."

"But.." "No buts. Lucy was happy to be able to see her friends again and this job she took with them was a way for them to reconnect. Let's not ruin our friendship but not giving her her space."

"So you are not at all curious what they will do with her?" Gajeel jumped in.

"What do you mean?"

"Something is wrong with those two." Wendy said. Natsu and Gajeel looked at her with shock. They expected Wendy to be too naïve to notice anything wrong with them.

But Wendy did notice something about them, which is why she went to ask Lucy who they were first before she considered them a threat. She spoke to Carla about it when they got home and Carla suggested keeping it to herself until it spirals into an actual problem. "There is something about them that gives me an uneasy feeling."

"So you felt it too?" Gajeel asked and Wendy nodded.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lisanna asked. _Why would Gabriel give off an uneasy feeling? _Gray too was thinking the same thing about Sara.

Natsu answered, "We don't know but their smell was something we haven't smelt before. Made my stomach churn."

"And you wait till now to mention it?" Erza growled.

Natsu took a few steps back. "Lucy seemed to trust them enough and hell, they were friends with her as a child."

Erza sighed when Laxus jumped in. "Those two from two days ago? Didn't that boy speak to grandfather about something?"

"He did," Mirajane said. "but no one knows what they talked about."

Erza put her hand on her head. "So we just let one of our friends leave with two of her "friends" and now having second doubts about them?" Erza felt herself fill with worry. If they were dangerous, Lucy could really be in trouble, but they couldn't run after her. They promised not to.

"We just wanted to make sure everything was fine with her and so was going to do the spell. Just enough to see if they are actually doing the treasure hunt or if they had other plans." Levy quickly explained.

"Grandfather wouldn't like it." Laxus mumbled. "He would want us to butt out."

"But it is one of us Laxus," Mirajane said. "She could be in trouble."

"I agree." Romeo joined in. "If Lucy-nee gets hurt, we wouldn't forgive ourselves."

"I'm in." Gray spoke, wanting to see Sara and hope she was far from being a threat.

Macao and Wakaba joined in as well as Elfman, shouting "we aren't Man if we don't protect our own," which got Evergreen to go along and the rest of the old Thunder God tribe. Soon everyone was agreeing to do it that Laxus knew he lost by majority and sighed. "Alright, if we only got three days until grandfather gets back. We will peak in every few hours just to make sure she is safe. If it is nothing and she come as back we will tell her and you can face her wrath."

Part of the guild was partly wishing she got in trouble just so they did not have to deal with the pissed off Lucy, though quickly brushed it off. When he was satisfied Laxus turned to Levy, "so, what is needed for this?"

"We need something of Lucy to help pinpoint her location."

"I got that." Natsu shouted, ready to take off to her house. He went there last night and found she didn't lock her window. "Is it something specific?"

Levy shook her head and looked down at the book, which was given back to her before Laxus spoke. "It just says something in her possession. A shirt would be fine." She made sure to add the last part so Natsu didn't go and bring back something Lucy would for sure know he took. Natsu nodded and raced out of the guild.


	3. Peeping Toms and A Trip Down Memory Lane

When Natsu came back with a red shirt, Levy was placed on the stage besides Gajeel and Lily as everyone settled down to watch. "Here ya go." Natsu handed the shirt to Levy.

"This will do perfectly." Levy took the shirt and laid it down on the ground. She then stood up and stepped off the stage. She held both of her hands out and the shirt began to glow a bright green. Levy moved her hands out, waved her left hand in the air and back to the side she shouted "MIRROR."

The green light grew brighter, almost blinding the guild members, and then the shirt expanded into one large rectangular shape. The middle began to grow foggy before the image of a forest popped up.

"Did it work?" Wendy asked?

Levy put her hands down and clapped her hands. "Yes it did."

"Good job shrimp." Gajeel smiled at her, causing Levy to blush. "Thank you."

"But where's Lucy? All I see are trees." Happy asked.

"Oh, the magic only shows the location. We won't be able to see Lucy until she makes a…" "KKKYYYAAAA."

The guild jumped from the sudden shout and when they figured it was not from one of them, they looked back at the image to see it was showing Lucy up against a tree with a dazed look on her face as she tried to lift her head. Then Sara came into the image, laughing.

"That's not funny Sara." Lucy complained, rubbing her head. Sara, still laughing, walked over and helped her up. "It almost bit me."

"Bees don't bite, they sting." Sara pointed out.

Everyone in the guild was laughing. "Of course she would jump at that." Gray shook his head in amusement, feeling better now that he saw Sara.

Lucy looked to Gabriel, who was staring at a piece of paper. "Are we there yet?" And walked over to look at it.

"We are almost there." He said with uncertainty and Lucy put her hands on her hip. "Are we lost?"

"If we are then maybe I should take over on navigation." Sara said.

"No way." Gabriel and Lucy said together, looking back to give Sara a death glare.

Sara looked with disbelief. "What is with that look you two."

Lucy turned back, hands still on hip. "The last time you got to navigate we were lost for two hours and almost died."

"Wow, two hours." Romeo thought out loud.

"But we didn't, Cancer was able to cut us out of those branches."

"Then complained that we dulled out his scissors and I couldn't call him for three months. "

"Not my fault all your spirits are like you."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me." Just before they could start fighting Gabriel turned around and touched his glasses. "Can we please focus on getting out of these woods; we have a long way to go."

"Yes sir." They said, pulling apart. "But how could you guys get lost when you were there before?"

"The man took us up here in magical four wheel drive car. The treasure hunt starts at the entrance door but when we saw we couldn't get in he brought us back." Sara explained.

"So why didn't we go to him to take us."

"He had to go to a funeral this week and left us the map to get back."

Laxus walked over to the front. "Well it seems that Lucy is not in any trouble, we should stop…" "But what if something happened later on." Lisanna shouted. When she felt everyone staring at her she sat back down on the stool and her whole face went red. She just really wanted to see Gabriel some more.

Laxus turned to Levy. "How long does this last."

"It lasts as long as I am awake. It doesn't take a lot of my magic to do this but it is connected to me."

"And shrimp isn't staying up all night for three days just so you know." Gajeel spoke up, making Levy blush again.

"Just a few more hours then." Laxus said, going back to the bar to drink his beer. Everyone cheered and turned back to the screen.

Meanwhile…

When Lucy and the others got to Clover town, they stayed the night in a hotel before heading off the next morning. It was about three hours into walking when they had to stop after Sara swore she had seen the tree stump before. They stayed there as Gabriel looked at the map and that's when a bee flew in front of Lucy's face, causing her to scream and back up into a tree quite hard, hitting her head. Sara started laughing.

"That's not funny Sara. It almost bit me" Lucy complained, rubbing her head and wincing at the pain as Sara came to help her up. "Bees don't bite, they sting." Sara pointed out.

Glancing at Gabriel to still see him analyzing the map. "Are we there yet?" She asked, walking over to him.

"We are almost there." Lucy watched his eyes fluttered over the paper. Seeing this Lucy recognized it and glared, putting her hands on her hips. "Are we lost?" Gabriel didn't say anything when suddenly felt as if someone was watching them and looked up at the sky. _Don't tell me. _

"If we are then maybe I should take over on navigation." Sara said in her smug tone.

"No way." Gabriel and Lucy said together, looking back to give Sara a death glare. If they were lost then Sara would make it much, much worse.

Sara looked with disbelief, feeling a bit hurt. "What is with that look you two."

Lucy turned back, hands still on hip. "The last time you got to navigate we were lost for two hours and almost died."

Sara copied her. "But we didn't, Cancer was able to cut us out of those branches."

Lucy leaned in. "Then complained that we dulled out his scissors and I couldn't call him for three months. " Worst three months since whenever she was thrown in a fight she had to deal with pervy Taurus or angry Aquarius. Out of the three she would rather deal with Cancer.

"Not my fault all your spirits are like you."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me."

Lucy glared and just as the two were about to get in another fight, Gabriel glanced back, not wanting to deal with them right this second. He lifted his hand and touched his glasses, "Can we please focus on getting out of these woods; we have a long way to go."

"Yes sir." They said, pulling apart in fear. Satisfied he let go of his glasses and turned back to the map. "But how could you guys get lost when you were there before?" Lucy wondered.

"The man took us up here in magical four wheel drive car. The treasure hunt starts at the entrance door but when we saw we couldn't get in he brought us back." Sara explained, looking at Gabriel for his approval. He nodded.

"So why didn't we go to him to take us."

"He had to go to a funeral this week and left us the map to get back." Gabriel added, trying to make the story more plausible. He could tell Lucy was growing suspicious but she hadn't said anything yet so he was going to keep up with it. Looking at the map he sighed. He hated to admit it but he was lost. He thought he found a shortcut to get there faster but now it turned out to be a big mistake. Now he was looking for a way to get to the original route. "Come on, it's this way."

The three set out again. They began talking about what had happened over the last 8 years. Sara and Gabriel had traveled around most of Fiore and even went to some other kingdoms such as Bosco, Iceberg, and back to the Pergrande Kingdom.

"Wow you really went there again? I thought you didn't like it the first time we went?"

Sara shrugged. "Not so bad now. It actually has changed a lot since the last time we went."

"Considering the last time we went we were nine then yes, it has changed." The girls chuckled at Gabriel's point.

"That was a fun time; we have to take you back there one day Lucy. You'll like the new changes."

Lucy smiled. "That sounds like fun."

Sara then turned the conversation to Lucy and she began talking about how she first came to Fairy Tail. "That disgusting mage using those powers, I'm just glad Natsu came when he did."

"Man Lucy, only who would find trouble the minute we turn our backs. Didn't we split up three days before you went to Hargeon."

Lucy chuckled, face red with embarrassment as Sara pointed that out. "Yeah..well..it all worked out in the end."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Aren't you lucky?" Lucy stuck her tongue out at him.

Back at the guild, Natsu was surprised by this information. "She had just barely left them when I met her."

"Sheesh, bunny girl sure finds bad luck when she's alone." Gajeel muttered, making everyone who heard him chuckle.

When nothing interesting was happening the guild went back to normal as the scene kept playing since Levy was not asleep. She went to reading another book as Gajeel watched her. Natsu, Lisanna, and Gray were the only ones still watching from their seats.

The walk was fun for Lucy. Even though she never spoke about them, she really did miss these two. Walking with them it seemed as if eight years had never passed by.

"We'll camp here for the night." Gabriel announced as they came upon a small clearing. Lucy slid down, leaning up against a tree. "Aw, it feels good to rest."

"I'm surprised Lucy. From what I heard from some of you guild members you complain all the time." Lucy glared, wondering who would say that. "But you haven't complained once here."

Thinking about it she just shrugged. "It's not like I don't like traveling with them, but with you guys it seems easier."

Sara smiled. "We're just better, that's all." Lucy giggled.

"Whatever." Natsu grumbled. Lucy was different around them then with him. Watching her today she seemed more at ease. Sure she always looked like she was having fun with him and the others but she just acted so different. It made him upset.

Levy then stood in front of them. "Hey guys, I'm getting tired and I think all they are going to fall asleep too so I am going to turn it off." She said while yawning.

"Wait…" "Hey Lucy, can you sing to us?" They heard Sara asked right as Levy lifted her hand.

Lucy looked back at her. "What?"

Sara sat down next to her. "I want to hear you sing."

Natsu looked back and forth between the ones at his table (Wendy, Gray, Juvia, Lisanna, Mirajane, Gajeel, Levy, and Erza). "Lucy can sing?" Everyone shrugged.

Lucy blinked. "I don't know."

Sara pouted. "Come on, I bet you sing all the time at Fairy Tail."

This made Lucy smile softly. "Actually no, I never really sung to them."

Sara's eyes went wide with shock. "Why not? You have a great voice Lucy."

Lucy chuckled, "Everything is so crazy at Fairy Tail, I guess I never got the chance. I remember one time I was trying to sing to get a reporter to look at me but Gajeel ended up doing a guitar solo." Her laugh grew softer. "I'm kind of glad though because I ended up putting on a bunny costume."

Sara laughed and Gabriel chuckled under his breath. "Well they are missing out. So will you, will you? Please." Sara had to take a deep breath before unleashing her puppy dog eyes.

Lucy looked into them, trying to fight it, but knew she was no match. Sighing she nodded. "Fine."

Sara cheered and made her seat right next to Lucy. Gabriel came and slid down the tree to be on Lucy's other side. The two waited patiently as Lucy began to feel nervous. She only sang in her house and even then her voice never got high enough for people to hear. "Don't be nervous Lucy," she turned her head to look at Gabriel. His eyes were gentle and matched his smile. "It's just us."

Hearing that, Lucy could feel the nervousness go away and smiled back, nodded her head. Closing her eyes she began to sing.

Everyone in Fairy Tail's eyes was wide with amazement. Even Carla, who had the vision of Lucy singing. This voice was nothing like she saw. She had a silvery voice, matching all the keys right. Gabriel and Sara's eyes widen with recognition and relaxed.

"So pretty." Happy said, eyes glued to Lucy. No one could believe this was Lucy who was singing. Listening Erza could feel a slight pain in her chest. _Such a beautiful voice, and we never gave it a chance to come out. _Just thinking that for the time she was here she never let this out.

Natsu could feel his stomach churn. He felt bad to admit it but this voice was much better than Mirajane's.

"Don't stop," Sara said suddenly and crawled in front of the two. Lifting her hands three blue flat screens popped up with runes. As a keyboard appeared under her hands, Sara began typing. When one large screen appeared Sara touched her forehead and then the screen. Three kids popped up in the screen and Fairy Tail recognized them as Lucy, Sara, and Gabriel as kids.

"Lucy did say that Sara's Archive magic could take people's past memories and project them." Natsu said. Gray watched in awe, admiring her power.

Now Fairy Tail was watching Lucy sing and scenes of their childhood. Lucy's hair was short and she wore a pink dress. Sara still had her pigtails but they were shorter and she wore a blue dress. Gabriel had his glasses and his hair was the exact same way but shorter and neater and he wore a small black suit. As Lucy sang the three younger ones were running around in a garden. Lucy was holding Michelle as she and Sara were making what looked like outfits for her as Gabriel was reading next to him.

The screen changed to see Lucy and Sara arguing before they began fighting, making Lucy, Sara, and Gabriel laugh. Natsu saw Lucy's eyes grow watery as a woman that looked exactly like Lucy laughing at the children. Then the three young ones ran up as Lucy jumped into her arms.

Watching her childhood thanks to Sara, Lucy could not help but feel tranquil. She had forgotten this feeling long ago and being with her two childhood friends seemed to make everything right. She could remember all the times they would stay with her. The three were inseparable.

When Lucy finished singing Sara turned off the screen. "I almost forgot about those times." Lucy sighed, laying her head on Gabriel's shoulder as a small tear rolled down her eye. Sara smiled at Lucy and snuggled herself up against Gabriel's arm that slung over Lucy and was able to go behind Sara.

"They were great times," Sara said. "They make me regret every leaving you Lucy."

Lucy looked back at her and smiled. "Same here. I wonder how things would be if we stayed together."

"It doesn't matter," Gabriel chimed in. "We're all here now."

The two girls smiled at him before resting their heads again and slowly fell asleep. Gabriel sighed when he looked up at the sky. _Hope you enjoyed the show._ He then closed his eyes but did not fall asleep.

When they saw Gabriel's eyes closed Levy deactivated the spell, leaving the guild full of different emotions. Hurt, regret, sorrow, and fear were the biggest emotions.

Natsu was filled with the most fear. Just hearing the conversation and seeing Lucy's childhood memories, had him thinking just how happy Lucy was. _After this job, will she leave us to go traveling with them? But she couldn't. She loved Fairy Tail. She couldn't leave. _Happy was glancing at Natsu with worry, thinking the same thing.

Levy was re-evaluating their friendship. _Even if she allowed me to read her stories, Lucy never spoke about her childhood other than it was bad when her mom died. Maybe we weren't as close as I thought we were. _

Laxus could see the sad expressions on his guild mates and did not like it. He stood up. "Alright, it's getting late. Everyone go home and get some rest. If we want to continue this then it will be discussed tomorrow. Goodnight."

With that one by one everyone began leaving, leaving Mirajane to close the place down and Laxus helped her. He could see Mirajane was deep in thought. "Thinking about Lucy?" He guessed.

She sighed. "After everything that has happened, I wonder how life would be if Lucy decided to stay with those two."

Laxus shrugged, "she didn't. She came here and became a part of team Natsu and went on all our adventures and helped us all out. "

Mirajane smiled softly. "I wonder, when they are done, if she will leave us."

"I don't think you're the only one who thought that. For now we just let everything happen as they should." Agreeing with him, the two finished closing down in silence.

Natsu and Happy found themselves back at Lucy's place. "Ne Natsu, you think Lucy will forget about us after this?" Happy asked.

"Of course not, Lucy loves Fairy Tail." Natsu said, trying to convince himself.

"I hope so, team Natsu will be broken up if she left."

_Not to mention we would never see her again. _Natsu sighed as he laid down on her bed. It could be just their imagination. Maybe these two weren't as bad as they thought. Natsu could not believe it but the way Lucy is with them makes him not want to dislike them. He didn't want to stop spying though, no, he wanted to know if Lucy would stay or leave before she came back.

_What am I feeling? _He wondered as he felt an ache in his heart. He looked to ask Happy but he was fast asleep next to him. Sighing, he closed his eyes and fell asleep to Lucy's scent.


	4. Who and Who?

**Hello everyone! Thank you for reading my story. I love Fairy Tail and Lucy and a huge supporter of nalu.**

**If you haven't caught on this will by a GrayxOC and LisannaxOC. **

**I am a supporter of Gruvia as much as the next person but for this story I'm afraid the two will not be together and sorry to disappoint those who love this pairing but it goes with my story.**

**Thank you for your time and enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy woke up to see herself lying on the ground. _So it wasn't a dream after all, _she thought, sitting up. When she did she found Gabriel's trench coat around her. "You were shivering so Gabriel gave it to you." She turned as she saw Sara looking back at her. In her hand was a stick with a half eaten grilled fish. "Hungry?"

Lucy nodded, getting up and sat down next to Sara and the fire. Sara handed her another stick with grilled fish on it. "There's a small river nearby and I was able to get fish for each of us."

Eating, Lucy looked around and found it was just the two of them. "He went to scope out the area. We are almost there I hear. "

"We are?" When Sara nodded Lucy found herself smiling. It's only the third day she left but she was missing Fairy Tail. "How much longer you think until we get there?"

Sara began to think, "I would say by this afternoon. "

As Lucy was looking at the fish she could not help but think of Happy and chuckled. "What is it?"

"The fish reminds me of Happy. He always raids my house looking for some." Lucy chuckled again, taking another bite.

"Happy? That's that one blue talking cat right?" Lucy nodded. "His owner is that one pinky, Natsu?"

"Yeah." Hearing Natsu's name Lucy felt a bit lightheaded and missed him even more. Sara noticed her face and snickered. "So, you and Natsu?"

Lucy's face went deep red. "Where…where did you come up with that?"

Sara chuckled. "I did speak with your guild members remember. They told me how you are always with him and that he always is sleeping at your house." Lucy grumbled, annoyed at the traitors. "Levy even hinted that you don't mind his company."

_Levy why? _"We always go on missions together and he always comes into my house uninvited." Lucy replied, trying to make her blush go away.

"I don't buy it." Sara laughed. "You forget that I _know _you Lucy. You lllooovvveee him." _Great, why did she have to sound like Happy?_

"Shut up." Lucy glared before sighing. "Natsu doesn't even think that way. I would be surprised if he know what love is."

Sara put out the fire with a bottle of water she had. "I did hear that he is practically a child but I think you can get past that. There's nothing in your way."

Thinking about it Lucy sighed again, this time there was a hint of sadness as she thought of someone that could be considered a rival. Sara noticed. "What's wrong Lucy?"

"Well, there is one girl…" "Don't worry, say the word and she'll be gone." Sara interrupted, flexing her arms. Lucy laughed. "Not like that, it's just, she's Natsu's childhood friend and so they have a deeper connection then me and him."

"So?" Sara didn't see a problem.

"Well, I don't know." Lucy turned away. These new feelings were making her mad and hurt her insides. Sara looked at her with sympathy. "What's her name?"

"Lisanna." Sara froze, blinking a few times, before laughing. "What is it?" Lucy asked, startled.

Sara laughed for a few more seconds before calming down. "Trust me. You don't have to worry about her."

Lucy looked at her with confused eyes. "What do you mean?"

Sara looked around, making sure Gabriel wasn't around, before leaning in. "You see, Gabriel doesn't want to talk about it but three months before the games we ran into those white haired members." Lucy gasped. "We were going to say something when we saw the Fairy Tail mark but Gabriel said he would go first and left me in our hotel. When he came back he said he didn't want us talking to them but he seemed to disappear every night. One night I followed him and found him talking to Lisanna."

"That's strange; Gabriel doesn't make it a point to talk to girls if he doesn't see a benefit out of it."

Sara nodded with a sly smile, "I didn't hear what they were saying but I could tell he was blushing."

"Gabriel?" Lucy was in shock. No one knew it but Gabriel was shy and a bit of a loner. "Then, if he did, does that mean…" Sara nodded, not needing to answer. Lucy slumped down, processing everything. "Wow."

"I know right? So see, Natsu is yours for the taking." Lucy chuckled, finishing the fish and tossed the stick and bones to the side.

"Hey, Lucy?" She turned back to see Sara staring at her hands. "Yeah Sara?"

"I was wondering…that blue hair girl, Juvia, is she dating Gray?"

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Sara quickly said, throwing her stick. Lucy gasped when she say Sara's cheeks were slightly red. "Sara, is Gray your…"

"Ok maybe he is. But I saw the way Juvia looked at me and if anything is going on I don't want to get in the way of that." Sara said in one breath. Even if it was meant to be, if Gray was with another, she would respect that.

Lucy saw her friend's struggle and patted her back. "They aren't together, and I know Gray doesn't see her like that. Too be honest, I don't think Juvia likes him like that."

Sara looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

"Juvia comes from a sad background, like most of the mages in Fairy Tail. Throughout her life no one showed her real kindness until Gray came along. He was the first person to give her hope. So I think the love she shows him is actually admiration in disguise."

Sara listened with sorrow. "I feel bad for Juvia, you told us that whole ordeal with Phantom Lord and I can only imagine what it would be like living alone. Even though I wish not to hurt her, Gray is supposed to be mine."

Lucy looked up. "Too bad she couldn't see Lyon that way. He is head over heels for her."

"Who's Lyon?"

"A childhood friend of Gray. He fell in love with Juvia the first time he saw her." Lucy chuckled, remembering that. Sara sighed. "It's funny, they all three belong to the same guild. I guess what your mom said was true."

Lucy nodded, "Sometimes I hate when she is right." Sara giggled. "She always found a way to rub it in your face afterwards." The two chuckled together before it turned silent. "Gray is wonderful." Sara thought out loud.

Lucy smiled, "he's pretty cool, besides one thing."

Sara turned. "What's that?"

She didn't know if she should tell her, but Lucy knew she would find out one way or another so now would be as good as any other time. "He strips."

Sara blinked. "What?"

"Gray strips."

_WWWWWHHHHYYYYY? _Gray stared at the screen in fear as Sara said nothing yet.

It was early in the morning when everyone arrived at the guild. With Erza leading the discussion, they all debated whether they should peep in on Lucy or leave it alone which then led to a brawl (thanks to Natsu) and went on until Laxus came and stopped them. "Let's just leave it on like we did yesterday, that way we don't have to necessarily watch until something bad happens." Wendy suggested.

Everyone agreed to that and when Levy turned it back on Lucy and Sara were eating some cooked fish while Gabriel was nowhere to be found. _Where is he, _Lisanna wondered.

No one paid attention until they heard Sara say "you lllloooovvveee him."

"She stole my line," Happy chirped. When Natsu realized she was talking about him and Lucy he was curious. And when Lucy mentioned Lisanna might like Natsu, he looked at his white-haired friend and shook his head. He never saw Lisanna that way, just as a sister. _Lucy thinks of the weirdest things sometimes. _

"One night I followed him and found him talking to Lisanna." Lisanna gasped, as her siblings looked at her. "You spoke to Gabriel while we were training?" Mirajane asked.

"Lisanna?" Elfman stood up. "He is not Man until he fights me for my sister." Lisanna hid her face in her hands in embarrassment.

"What did you talk about?" Soon people were interrogating Lisanna about her and Gabriel, followed by Happy whispering "she lloooovvveeeess him."

They all shut up when they heard Gabriel didn't talk to those who he deemed not important. Macao and Wakaba both agreed that was a bit shallow while Lisanna wondered why he spoke to her.

Surprises didn't stop there when they heard Sara mention if Juvia was Gray's girlfriend.

_Of course not. _Gray thought as Juvia was blushing. _Gray-sama is Juvia's. _She looked towards Gray to find him staring at Sara with fixated eyes. Something he would never look at her with.

"Ok maybe he is. But I saw the way Juvia looked at me and if anything is going on I don't want to get in the way of that." Juvia gasped. _Does she really mean she would give Gray-sama to Juvia? _Juvia was happy to hear she may have lost another rival (she gave up on Lucy being a rival long ago) but something inside Juvia did not feel right about it.

"They aren't together, and I know Gray doesn't see her like that. Too be honest, I don't think Juvia likes him like that." Lucy's comment got Juvia's attention

"What do you mean?"

"Juvia comes from a sad background, like most of the mages in Fairy Tail. Throughout her life no one showed her real kindness until Gray came along. He was the first person to give her hope. So I think the love she shows him is actually admiration in disguise." Juvia glanced at Gray I found this to be true. He was the first to help her see the sun shine through her rainy days. So of course Juvia was going to fall for him.

"This is getting more personal than anything," Laxus pointed out. "Maybe it would be best to shut it down."

"No no, keep it." Mirajane replied. "I think this can be important stuff."

"Like what?"

Cana walked over. "For starters, we can prepare for some girl drama."

"I feel bad for Juvia" Juvia looked back at Sara to see genuine sadness. "You told us that whole ordeal with Phantom Lord and I can only imagine what it would be like living alone. Even though I wish not to hurt her, Gray is supposed to be mine." Hearing this made Juvia freeze. _What did Sara mean? Why is Gray-sama supposed to be hers and not Juvia's?_

Gray was taken back. _I'm supposed to be hers? _He did not know what to feel though happiness was seeping in.

"Too bad she couldn't see Lyon that way. He is head over heels for her."

"Who's Lyon?"

"A childhood friend of Gray. He fell in love with Juvia the first time he saw her."

No one wanted to look but they just unconsciously shifted their heads to the water mage. Juvia had no idea what to feel. Gray was feeling sorry for her and part of him wished they did not hear all that. Gajeel was worrying about his friend. Juvia was getting uncomfortable with the stares as she thought about Gray and Lyon and Sara. "Excuse Juvia." She whispered, standing up and heading down the hall to the bathroom.

Gray sighed, feeling guilty about it. _I don't want to hurt her, but I just don't see something with Juvia. _

"Lisanna and Gabriel, Natsu and Lucy, and Gray and Sara." Cana began to think out loud. "What do you think they meant by the fact you all belong to the same guild."

"It seems a bit, too coincidental doesn't it?" Bisca said as she brushed Azuka's hair.

"Maybe they need the three for some ancient ritual." Everyone glared at Happy's usual ridiculous statement. He turned to Carla who brushed him off and sulked.

"Will you stop?" Lisanna whined, not liking that she is the center of attention. Elfman was still yelling about fighting Gabriel for her.

"Gray strips." Gray, distracted, turned back to the screen in horror as Sara said nothing.

"I don't think Gray is gonna get lucky now." Macao smirked as Wakaba and a few other members chuckled at his comment.

_No Lucy. _Gray felt embarrassed for the first time about his habit. _She's going to think I am a pervert now. _Speaking of which he looked down to see he was only in his boxers and suddenly felt naked.

Lucy looked at Sara's face with concern since she hasn't said anything yet. "Uh, Sara?"

"So. He takes his clothes off?" Lucy nodded her head slowly.

No one was prepared for her reaction.

The biggest smile spread across Sara's face as she jumped up. "That's great! I would see him naked everyday!"

Lucy jumped away before sighing and then smiled with uncertainty. "So I guess your fetish with naked men hasn't gone away."

Sara looked down and shook her head. "Of course not." She then put her hands together and stared off into space. "I just love seeing the rip muscles and toned arms and…" "OK I get it." Lucy shouted over her, waving her hands.

Everyone in Fairy Tail was stumped. Sure they were used to Gray's stripping habit, not that they liked it, but never have they ever heard of someone actually enjoy the site. Gray was dumbstruck. This girl actually did not think he was a pervert for stripping. Hell, she was the bigger pervert here.

"Hmm, I wonder. I should make it so he is not alone." All the men in Fairy Tail were about to sport nosebleeds as Sara's hands went to the sash around her waist.

"HELL NO." BAM. Lucy quickly jumped up and kicked Sara right in the gut, sending her flying into a tree. Sara was in a daze but quickly snapped out of it to glare at her. "Stupid, what was that for?"

Lucy put her hands on her hips. "No one wants to see you naked moron."

Sara jumped up and copied her. "You just hate the fact my body is better. Face it Lucy, you really let yourself go."

"Why you bastard." The two lunged and began fighting, throwing punches and rolling around in the grass.

It was then Gabriel made his appearance. He had found the right way to go and went back to find the girls trying to knock each other out. _Don't they ever take a break? _"You guys, I found the way."

Lisanna watched as neither of the girls listening as Gabriel tried to talk to them. Gabriel walked closer and picked up his trench coat, putting it back on. "Can you guys stop?"

"He really thinks just talking will get those two to stop?" Natsu said.

"He's even touching his glasses and they aren't doing anything." Gajeel added.

Gabriel was touching his glasses and seeing the two still fighting he had no choice. Closing his eyes he took the glasses off and placed them in a pocket in his trench coat. He took two steps towards the girls and opened his eyes.

"Stop FIGHTING." Just then he sent a powerful kick, hitting both girls and sent them flying before landing on the ground a few feet away.

"What the hell?" Lucy looked over but froze as Gabriel came walking over with no glasses. "Crap."

"Enough fighting." He kicked Lucy and she crashed into Sara who was equally scared. The two began backing up as Gabriel came closer. "Kneel down." The two quickly got on their knees and looked at the ground in fear. As Gabriel began pacing back and forth between them.

"We are so close and I can't think with you two fighting. Don't you two ever take a break? Sara, we have more important matters than you wanting to use your fists. Lucy, you grew up as an heiress. I don't care if you have done this your whole life learn to be more like a lady."

Sara scoffed without thinking. She could never see Lucy as a lady. Gabriel then kicked her, sending her flying in the sky. "Sara." Lucy cried, looking up in the sky for her friend. Sara landed in the same spot she sat in face down. When she lifted her head she was knocked out.

Taking a deep breath, Gabriel calmed down, feeling they have had enough. "Now let's get going."

"Um, Gabriel?" He turned back as Lucy helped Sara up. "Are you going to put your glasses back on?" Smirking, he shook his head and secretly enjoyed watching the girls shiver in fear. He really did hate violence but it got the job done when he needed it. Before they left he looked up at the sky and kept the smirk.

Natsu and Gray were shaking in their seats. _He's just like Erza. _Erza was looking at the act, impressed. Lisanna was shocked, not expecting that from his calm demeanor. Even so, the scary version of him she found quite enjoyable.

As they were walking Lucy began thinking about what Sara said about Gabriel. Back at the guild she remembered seeing Gabriel go nowhere near Lisanna. Even when she arrived at the station he was farther away from her. _If Lisanna is the one for him, why is he avoiding her? _

"Are you alright Lucy?" Sara asked. Lucy smiled and nodded. "I'm fine."

"We are close." Gabriel asked. He glanced at Sara who saw and nodded her head, turning to Lucy. "So Lucy, when we are done with this Gabriel and I are planning to head back to the Pergrande Kingdom. A friend we met three years ago is son of one of the members of their government and so he is going to help us get a job over there.

Lucy frowned. _And I was having so much fun with them. _"Oh, wow, that's great."

Oblivious to Lucy's frown, Sara smiled. "Yeah, and you are going to love the place we are able to get."

Hearing that made Lucy stop. Gabriel noticed what Sara said and cursed under his breath. "What did you say?"

The two looked back to see Lucy had stopped and that's when Sara gasped, realizing her mistake. She looked at Gabriel apologetic while he just had a blank expression. Lucy looked between the two. Staring back at Gabriel anger began to bubble inside her.

"I knew it."


	5. Leaving Fairy Tail

It was silent as the three looked at each other. Lucy was mad, Sara was scared, and Gabriel held a cold stare. "This isn't a treasure hunt, is it?" Lucy asked, breaking the silence. Gabriel shook his head. "Why did you lie?"

"You knew it was a lie the minute we said it. If you were all that concerned you would have said something while we were back at the guild."

Lucy clenched her fists. "I wanted to figure out what you were up to without the guild knowing." Gabriel smirked, _if only she knew. _"Where are we going?"

Gabriel crossed his arms. "We came to Clover town after hearing about some strange energy source in the mountains. We were looking for two months before we found it. It turns out the mountain holds a life-sustaining energy that can power a person's magic for a long time."

Lucy gasped, "But. But."

"We can use it on you, giving you a life source." Sara added. Lucy looked between them, finally understanding. "This is what you two have been doing since we separated."

Sara nodded. "We need it." Lucy looked on the ground, realizing her friends have spent the last eight years finding a way to save her. "It was a backup plan, in case the first option didn't work."

"But I don't understand. I am feeling fine."

"Oh are you?" Gabriel walked over. "Because almost fainting in your room does not look fine to me."

"You were spying on me?" Lucy's eyes went wide. "Why would you do that?"

"It's our job. Just because eight years have passed does not mean anything has changed. We still have our mission to protect you. Once we get to the power source, you are to come with back to Pergrande where we can keep an eye on you."

Lucy got in his face. "You can't take me away from Fairy Tail. That's my home, my family. I missed you guys terribly. Every day I wished you guys would come back, but things have changed, and I will not leave them."

"It doesn't matter. They won't keep you safe." Looking at his face Lucy could see he was thinking something that he did not want to say. "What do you want to say?"

When he didn't answer Lucy growled. "You never tell me anything Gabriel. You always keep things to yourself. You didn't even tell me about Lisanna."

Gabriel's eyes went wide as Sara gasped. He mentally cursed Sara for mentioning her. "Lisanna is yours and you didn't even do anything. At least Sara spoke with Gray, you did nothing."

"It doesn't matter." Gabriel gritted his teeth, trying not to lose control.

"Doesn't matter? Of course it matters. You…" Before Lucy could finish Gabriel shouted, "ENOUGH."

Sara was scared. Gabriel and Lucy fighting was a dangerous thing. Lucy was stubborn and tended to push things and usually pushes Gabriel off the edge and when he goes off he gets extremely angry. It was nothing like when Sara and Lucy fight; it was worse.

Lucy closed her mouth, waiting for him to go on. "You have the nerve to say stuff. This would never happen if you completed your part. Whether Sara or I mate it does not matter because you are the one who has to. You have no time to worry about this when it was you who was supposed to mate and of course you just had to have the most idiotic person chosen for you."

Lucy frowned. "Well…"

"What Sara and I do does not matter because even if we don't mate with those two it won't matter because we will still be alive."

"Um, Gabriel." Sara stepped forward, not wanting to have this conversation now. She touched his shoulder but he shrugged it off. "Face it Lucy. YOU ARE DYING."

Lucy and Sara gasped. Gabriel sort of felt bad but he just had to get the concept through to her thick skull. She had to understand the importance of this. "Things would be different if you and Natsu mated but seeing as that is never going to happen we have to choose the next best option for you."

Lucy was on the verge of tears as she looked to the ground. "You don't know that."

Gabriel sighed, "I'm not taking the chance. The concealment magic we put on you is breaking. You've used so much of your celestial magic that it has reached its limit. You have no other source to sustain you Lucy."

Hearing the fact she was dying almost did not seem real to Lucy. She had no problem up until now with her magic, though she was starting to feel herself wearing down after each time she summoned one of her spirits. She kept it a secret though so her teammates wouldn't think less than her.

Sara didn't like thinking that her best friend was dying but it was the truth. Gabriel and her felt their power waning and knew that Lucy was in trouble. That's why they knew they needed to get her to the power source since it seems she was getting nowhere with Natsu.

Seeing that they weren't going to say anything, Gabriel pulled out what looked like the stamp that gave Lucy the guild mark. "After we give you the energy source, you will be leaving Fairy Tail and the guild mark will be removed."

Lucy looked back at him, her hand going over her guild mark. "Where did you get that?"

"Makarov gave it to me." Lucy gasped. "Master allowed this?" She already knew that Master knows. After the Phantom Lord incident she told the Master everything, not wanting to hide another secret. He accepted it and told her it would be wise not to mention any of it to the others. _But now he was OK with me leaving?_

He nodded. "He was hesitant at first but when I told him about the dangers he agreed. He wishes you a farewell and good luck." Now Lucy had small tears running down her face. Sara ran over and gave her a hug.

"I know you didn't want Fairy Tail to know so that's why we lied. We also wanted to travel just like the old days that way maybe you would choose to come with us." Sara said. "One thing we didn't factor in was how much you actually liked Fairy Tail."

"They're great people." Lucy smiled, thinking about them. She then looked at Gabriel. "It would best huh? If I left them?"

Gabriel nodded. "Even with the new energy source, all those job requests can take up a lot of that energy. You need to be away from all that. It's best to just leave, that way we can keep you from any danger."

Lucy sighed. "I thought, I'd have more time with them." She wanted to go back, but with the new realization, she saw there was no way she could go back and act like none of this had happened. She understood what they were saying and didn't want her friends to get caught up in her troubles. The last thing she wanted to do was be the source of another problem for Fairy Tail to deal with. "Alright, let's go."

"No." Natsu jumped out of his seat and slammed his fists on the table. "They can't just take her."

All of Fairy Tail was too shocked to say anything. "It's…Lucy's decision." Erza muttered, not knowing how to perceive this.

Natsu glared at her, "you heard them. They are just pushing Lucy to do it. She doesn't want to leave us."

"But Natsu," Mirajane started, wiping her teary eyes. "It appears those three are involved in something we don't know about."

"And Lucy doesn't want us to get involved." Laxus added.

"I don't care. She is our nakama, we always protect our nakama."

"Natsu, stop." Gray shouted. He was shaken up by the whole thing but the last thing the guild needed was Natsu going ballistic. When they said the word mate, he didn't know how to perceive it, or really understand what it all meant. Lisanna was just as clueless, but she was able to kind of understand now why she felt such a strange pull towards Gabriel.

Natsu understood nothing. The minute he heard Gabriel say something about Lucy supposed to be his mate he blanked out. He has never thought about it before, let alone think of Lucy in that way, but after hearing that he was part of the reason they wanted her to leave, he grew angry. _And may not fully understand her situation, but they are not taking my friend from me. If she is dying then I will find a way to save her, not them. _And with that thought broke another one.

Lucy was dying. No one could figure out why or how she was even dying. Her close friends began feeling bad because it was true she was summoning a lot more than usual on their jobs but never thought to pay attention. Natsu felt the most guilt by remember her falling down in her room and brushed it off when she did. _I shouldn't have let it go._

"What could Lucy be dying of?" Happy asked, being the only person to vocalize it.

"Gabriel said it has something to do with her magic source." Wendy pointed out.

"But that makes no sense because magic comes from within," Cana wondered. "She shouldn't be running out of it."

"What could be going on that Lucy and the Master wanted to keep from us?" Hearing this Natsu growled. There was something the Master knew and would not tell them. Everyone knew Master didn't like keeping secrets from his guild but if this was one that had serious consequences then how bad was it?

"Do you know?" Everyone looked at Laxus.

He shook his head. "Around that time I wasn't exactly friendly and I guess since then grandfather either forgot or just didn't want to tell me."

"When that old man gets back I swear I'm gonna…" "You will do nothing." Erza interrupted Natsu. "I'm sure Master has his reasons for not saying anything. Besides, if we tell him then he will know we've been spying on Lucy."

"At this point I don't think it matters anymore," Levy said. "Something about this whole thing seems strange. I have never heard of this type of energy source."

"It does exist." Freed said. "It's a powerful lacrima that stores energy from the element it is surrounded by; in this case the lacrima takes energy from the mountain. The energy stored is very powerful and highly dangerous if used for dark purposes. Usually these lacrimas are put there by mages to soak in energy and they would come back to get them. My guess is the lacrima they are aiming to get actually belongs to someone else."

"So they will be stealing magic? Can they do that?" Romeo asked.

"It is possible but difficult since they have a protection spell to stop people other than the one who claimed it from taking them. Gabriel or Sara would have to be powerful mages to break past the spell and then even more powerful to control the energy to join it with Lucy's magic ability."

"What would it do to Lucy if they did it?" Mirajane asked.

"It can give her a magic boost, making her magic more powerful then Erza's or even the Masters." Everyone gasped. "But if they can't control it and Lucy gets too much of the energy, it will consume her body and could possibly destroy her."

Natsu stood on the table. "We have to save her before they even try."

"Do you think that Gabriel and Sara know the risks of this?" Wendy said.

Juvia, coming out of the bathroom just a few hours earlier, decided to speak. "Juvia thinks they do, but if you remember they wanted to use it as a life source rather than a power booster."

"It can be used for that. There are some records of people being saved from death because of this. But that is even riskier because a lot more of the energy is needed to put in one person."

"Ah I don't care," Natsu was getting annoyed. "We need to save Lucy before they get to that lacrima."

"We know Natsu but they are miles away. Even if we got to the town they will most likely be at the lacrima already." Natsu growled but sat down in defeat. He hated when the pervy popsicle was right. "So now what?"

Everyone was stumped. There was nothing they could do. They couldn't get over there in time to stop them and Master was not going to be back until tomorrow. The best thing was to watch and make sure Lucy was alright, Natsu thinking to himself that if Lucy got hurt he would personally burn them to a crisp.

"So you say Gabriel or Sara have to be a powerful mage in order to be able to control that power." Laxus asked.

Freed nodded. "I would say they would have to be as strong as or stronger than S-class mages."

"Wow." Lisanna breathed. "They must be if they are even going to attempt it without hesitation."

"According to them they placed a concealment spell on Lucy and all these years none of us have detected it. I would say they have a ton of power in them to be able to do such a thing."

"Who the hell are they anyway?" Natsu sighed, pissed off at those two.

"I don't know." Everyone turned to Laki as she stood next to Wakaba and Macao. "Everyone was worrying about Lucy I thought I would do a background check just to be safe and the only matches I found was a toy company founded by the Wineheart family in X754. The family consisted of Laura Wineheart, her husband Quil Wineheart, and a daughter named Sara. Unfortunately there was fire at the main house in X762 that killed everyone. "

"Could Sara be a long lost relative then?" Gray asked.

Laki shrugged, "Research said they had no other living relatives. It gets weirder because the only match I found for Lenheart was the Lenheart family that was a big part in making magical items in X741. The family consisted of Keaton Lenheart, his wife Laveda Lenheart, and their son Gabriel. Get this: there was a fire at their mansion in X750, killing the entire family. No other relatives were recorded."

"So Gabriel and Sara belonged to families that died long ago?" Lisanna stated, trying to make sense of the whole thing. "And both families died of a fire."

"None of this makes sense at all." Natsu sighed, looking at Happy head spinning. "Ugh. Why did Lucy have to be so secretive?" Fire was coming out of his breath.

"Oi, be quiet flame breath." Gajeel shouted.

"What you say?" Natsu got into fighting stance. "Say something else metal mouth."

"QUIET." It got silent when Erza shouted.

Levy looked back, "they got to a cave."


	6. Lacrima

"Woah." Lucy was surprised no one else had found this place. In front of them was a large entryway on the side of the mountain.

"I know isn't it big?" Sara said. "But it is hidden well by all the large trees around."

"We almost didn't find it ourselves." Gabriel added. "Shall we go?"

The three entered to cave. Lucy thought it was going to be dark but she found the walls seem to have a sort of green light shining through the walls. "The lacrima inside lights up the whole place as it is taking the energy from the mountain" Gabriel explained, noticing Lucy stare at the walls.

It was silent for a few minutes before Lucy spoke up, "so what are we going to do when we get to the lacrima?"

Sara turned to her. "Gabriel and I are going to take some of its energy and put it in you." She said in a 'duh' tone.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "I know that but how are you going to do it?"

"It's going to be tricky but we are going to try and push the energy out of the lacrima and then push it so the energy enters you."

"Try?" Lucy looked at them with fear. "You mean you don't know if it will work? What'll happen to me if it fails?"

"The energy will take over your body," Sara shrugged, not thinking much about it, as Lucy squeaked in fear. "I quit."

"Relax." Gabriel said. "We plan to take off the concealment spell right before we do it so it will be easy."

That didn't calm Lucy down. She knew what would happen when the concealment spell came off and if it didn't work then she was looking at this cave being her grave. "Just leave it to us." _She's too happy about this, _Lucy thought, narrowing her eyes at Sara's nonchalant attitude. _It's not like it's her life that is at risk here. _

"Hey Gabriel. If this works, what will happen to my spirits?" She had been worrying about them since Gabriel said he wanted to keep her away from jobs. She also concluded that he didn't want her using magic as much and if she were to quit, she may have to give up her spirits. That was not an appealing thought.

"That will all depend on you. Though I'd rather you not bring them out as much as you do now. They take a lot of your energy." Lucy nodded and it went silent again. As they were walking Lucy began to feel nervous. The minute they put that energy in her, everything would change. _I never truly got to say goodbye, _she thought, thinking of Natsu and the others. How she would miss the fun she had with them. She even found herself missing all the guild fights, their strange personalities, and even when team Natsu would barge into her house uninvited.

"This way Lucy," Sara grabbed her hand and dragged her as the tunnel turned right. Lucy seemed to have slowed down as Gabriel was further ahead of the two. He looked up, putting the map away. "We're here."

Lucy stood still with her eyes locked on the scene. They came to a large area of the cave that had a large, clear ball that had a green color of light blinking on the inside. It was held by a stone statue. "It's so big."

Sara nodded. "We think this has been here for quite a long time. Whatever the owner wanted with it it must have been important."

"Speaking of which we have to hurry." Gabriel said, heading over to the ball.

"Wait, the owner? You mean we are stealing this?" Lucy asked.

"So," Sara shrugged.

Lucy looked at her like she had two heads. "What if we get caught?"

"That's why we have to do this quickly. The owner of this will be signaled the minute we touch it." As they got close Lucy could see that the ball was not as big as she thought but still pretty big. She watched Gabriel examine it.

"Can we do it?" Sara asked as Gabriel put his hand on it, feeling the energy. He nodded, "As long as we take the concealment spell off we will have the power to take some of this energy and put it in Lucy."

"And if this fails I'm screwed." Lucy mumbled, not really liking this idea. "Besides, isn't it dangerous to take off the concealment spell?"

"It is if you are left untreated. When we should be alright if we give you the energy as soon as possible."

"It's not like we are unprepared," Sara added. "We've been practicing the method to do this for six years."

Lucy blinked, "Wow, I didn't know that."

"Well we were planning to bring you here then but you disappeared and we had to wait. We knew you weren't dead because we still felt our magic inside."

"And the fact you guys haven't aged." Lucy pointed out.

Gabriel looked back, "when we found out you disappeared we headed to the Celestial world to look for you. When we found you were on Tenrou Island for those S-class competition thingies, we stayed in the Celestial world watching both you and the lacrima."

"What? You went to the Celestial world?"

Sara nodded, "the King wasn't too happy but when we explained your situation he allowed us to stay. The minute you went back so did we. It scared us when we found out three years have passed even though we were only there for about a month, but I bet it was even stranger to find out that seven years have passed."

"It was strange. After all we are supposed around 25 years old."

"I don't mind, though now technically we are older by 1 year."

Lucy chuckled, "technically you guys are a lot older."

Sara giggled, "true."

"Can we get to work please? I wouldn't be surprised if the owner already knows someone is messing with his lacrima." Sara nodded and walked over to Gabriel. "Now Lucy, you must stay perfectly still. If you move there is a chance you will be harmed."

Lucy nodded and walked over to them. "Let's do this."

Gabriel and Sara took a deep breath and put up their hands towards Lucy. Their hands began to glow white as did Lucy's whole body as chains began to appear on her neck, her wrists, and her ankles. Gabriel walked closer to her with his hands still out.

Lucy was trembling as the chains appeared. It's been so long since she had last seen these chains. Sara was still concentrating on keeping the chains visible. Gabriel had reached her, reaching out to her wrists and slid his hands along the chains as they dissolved. Lucy felt the weight lift off her wrist. "You're doing good Lucy," Gabriel encouraged her, moving down to slide his hands around the chains on her legs, dissolving them as well.

"Just one more." Lucy knees were buckling and she was ready to fall. Gabriel stood back up and just as he hovered the last chain around her neck, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. "LOOK OUT." He dove, taking Lucy with him as what looked like a card came flying out of thin air and when it landed it caused a loud explosion.

Sara was sent back the one way while Gabriel and Lucy the other, Gabriel covering Lucy's face. The three stood up as Gabriel pushed Lucy behind them. "What was that?" Sara asked, bewildered.

"Card magic." Gabriel mumbled. "We've been caught."


	7. Dark Knights

"So, you think you can just take our lacrima without paying the consequences." A voice echoed off the walls. "We don't show thieves much mercy, but of course, we've been waiting for you three."

Gabriel looked up. "Waiting for us?"

Out of the darkness in front of them dark figures appeared. There stood a woman with long black hair and dark eyes. Her short black and white kimono seemed to flow though there was no wind. Lucy noticed that on her fingers were multiple rings. Beside her was a man with long, purple hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes, wearing a ruffled black suit. He held three cards in between his fingers as they both smiled evilly at the three. "Hello."

"Who the hell are you?" Gabriel asked.

The woman moved towards them, making Gabriel and Sara push Lucy back. "The owners of that lovely lacrima you are trying to steal power from."

"You lie." Gabriel knew. He always could tell when someone was lying no matter what.

The woman smirked, crossing her arms. "And if we are?"

"Doesn't matter anyway." The three turned as a girl with short, red hair and green eyes, wearing a black dress, appeared on top of the lacrima. "It's not like we are here for this thing anyways." Two more boys appeared with the purple haired one. One had dark red layered hair with green eyes. He wore no shirt but had baggy black pants. The other had neat, blonde hair with blue eyes and wore a black and white striped shirt with black pants.

"Who are you guys?" Sara asked, looking back at Lucy to see her bit scared.

"Doesn't matter. If you just give yourselves up then this doesn't have to be messy." The purple haired guy smirked.

Gabriel glared and got in a fighting position. "We don't surrender."

The woman smirked, "Suit yourself. Yao." The purple hair guy, Yao, smirked and jumped in front of her, holding up his three cards. "The cards tell me: explosion." He threw the cards at them. The three jumped out of the way as the large explosion hit, separating the three.

Meanwhile…

All of Fairy Tail was standing as they watched the screen in horror. With Lucy, Sara, and Gabriel being separated so were the enemy as the two red heads were facing Sara while the man called Yao and the blonde hair one. The other woman charged at Gabriel.

"Does anyone know who they are?" Gray shouted.

No one had a clue. This was not a dark guild they recognized since they had no guild marks and they seemed much more skilled than any common thieves.

"You look so pretty," the red head girl leered at Sara. Sara gave her a disgusted look. "So bad we have to fight." She lifted one hand, "HURRICANE." A gush of wave came hurdling towards Sara.

"SCREEN BARRIER." Sara held up her hands as a large flat screen appeared to block the attack. It was taking all of Sara's strength as she was able to hold back the water when he red head went in to kick her. She dodged but then missed as he twisted his body and got her in the stomach. Sara slammed into the wall, coughing.

"That's Dancer magic." Vijeeter exclaimed.

Sara placed her hand on her head, digging for a spell in her archive, and waved her hands, "LIGHTNING PULSE." The boy jumped out of the way as the lightning aimed for the girl. She smirked and caught the lightning in her hand. "Any type of storm will not work on Marshie the storm mage." She chuckled, throwing the lightning back at Sara but this time adding a bit more. Sara moved out of the way but the explosion sent her to the ground.

Gray watched in horror as Sara rolled on the ground. He had never felt so helpless before, but watching this girl be beaten up made him feel so weak. He couldn't be there to help her.

"OPEN THE GATE." Lucy shouted, grabbing the first key she could get out and unlocked the portal to bring her spirits. The light appeared as Capricorn came out. "You always find trouble when you are with those two." Capricorn sighed, flexing his arms.

"My first celestial spirit." Yao snickered. "This will be fun." He took out two cards. "The cards tell me: FIRE." The cards turned into fire balls and he threw them at Lucy. Capricorn picked her up and jumped out of the way.

"Thanks Capricorn." Capricorn nodded and went back to fighting, trying to hit the two but they were able to dodge his punches.

"SONIC SCREAM." The blonde one screamed as a loud screeching sound came from his mouth. Lucy had to close her ears and watched Capricorn trying to overpower it but the sound was becoming too much and he went down on his knees.

"Sound magic," Laxus said. "And from that attack he's a powerful mage."

Natsu watched as Lucy grabbed another key. "OPEN THE GATE OF THE LION, LEO." The light appeared again as Loke jumped out. "Here again princess."

"Help Capricorn." Loke nodded, running up and taking Capricorn out of the sonic scream's radius. "Thank you."

"What's going on here Capricorn?" Loke asked, looking around. He wasn't paying a lot of attention but even he could tell when Lucy left Fairy Tail and none of her friends were with him. It also was a mysterious when Aquarius became tense and her, Capricorn, and Cancer, had a secret meeting. From what he heard it was something that happened from when Lucy was younger.

"Trouble. Be careful around these people. They are different."

Loke smirked. "Different or not, no one messes with Lucy while I'm here." He grabbed his right arm's bicep and put his fist in the air. "O Regulus... Grant me your strength!" His hand was surrounded by a bright yellow light. "REGULUS BEAM." The yellow light shot out from his hand and was going towards Yao.

He smirked. "The cards tell me: ABSORB." With one card he threw it on the ground as a dark hole appeared in front of him. The light from Regulus began disappearing into the dark hole.

Loke's eyes went big. "He sucked Regulus in."

Keeping the smirk Yao moved his hand as the hole turned back into a card. "Now Isaac."

The blonde boy, Isaac, nodded and jumped in front of Yao. "SONIC BOOM." He slapped the ground, causing it to rumble around the two spirits. "The cards tell me: RELEASE." Yao's black hole came back as Loke's Regulus came shooting out, aiming at the two. "LOKE, CAPRICORN. GET OUT OF THE WAY."

The two tried to leave but the sonic boom from Isaac was still making the ground shake under them. The Regulus beam hit the two dead on. The impact was so bad that both Capricorn and Loke were deeply hurt that they began fading back to the spirit world. "So…sorry. Lucy." Loke got out before he disappeared.

"Loke, Capricorn." Lucy trembled, holding her keys tight. She didn't want to call another because the same thing would happen, but there was nothing else she could do.

"Natsu." She whispered, feeling lightheaded. _What's going on? I only called out two. _She thought as she fell to her knees from exhaustion. _I feel so weak._

"Get up Lucy, get up." Natsu said to no one. It hurt him to watch Lucy be so easily defeated. Oh how he wished he could be there to save her.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Gabriel shouted. "Lucy?" He requipped, holding a large scythe, and was about to head over to her when a black wall stopped him.

"It's rude to leave during a fight." He turned back to the woman, watching her wave her hand as the wall disappeared. Gabriel glared and charged at her.

_Please be alright, _Lisanna thought as she clasped her hands in front of her. Mirajane noticed this and patted her back. "Big sister."

"I'm worried too." Lisanna sighed and leaned into her. Mirajane looked back at the screen

The woman dodged all of Gabriel's swings. Gabriel saw her touch a silver ring on her finger and a sword appeared. "You use ring magic huh."

The woman smirked, "Hatsumi the ring mage." She charged at him, swinging her sword. He dodged it with his scythe though he was skidding back from the impact until he pushed her away. "WIND SPHERE." Gabriel moved his scythe in the air and sent blades of wind at her. He smiled when he saw a cut on her face but then gasped as it healed up. _Who are these people?_

Hatsumi smirked as her sword disappeared. She easily dodged the wind and touched her black ring, creating dark energy that swirled around her. "DARK MIST."

The energy disappeared and reappeared around Gabriel. It was hitting him from all sides, cutting his clothes and skin. He tried cutting through but each time he sliced through more would appear. When it was gone Hatsumi popped up and kicked him in the side. He glared, requipping to two blades and charged at her. As they fought he changed from the two blades to a mace to a gold axe and back to a scythe.

Hatsumi was laughing, dodging all his swings. "You are quite impressive. I would say you have requipping pretty much mastered. There's just one thing." Dodging his scythe, dark energy appeared around her and she shot it at his stomach. He hit the ground so hard it made the cave rumble, causing everyone to stare at the two.

"Oh no." Lisanna squeaked, jumping as Mirajane tightened her arm around her. Gabriel grunted in pain and got up on all four.

"Gabriel." Lucy slowly got back up on her feet, almost losing her balance. Sara was up against the wall still when she saw Gabriel go down. _How could she take Gabriel down?_

Hatsumi stood in front of Gabriel with a sinister smile and made sure everyone heard the next part. "Unfortunately for you, lacrima magic does not work on us." All three eyes were wide.

Lucy began shaking. "They know?"

Sara was looking with disbelief. "How the hell do you know that?" She then had to dodge another attack by Marshie.

"We know all about you three; Gabriel Lenheart, Sara Wineheart, the ones who uses fake magic, and Lucy Heartfilia, the one whose power is given a limit. It took quite a long time but we were able to track your movements to here. We followed you two here and waited for you to bring Lucy and we would take you." All five began to chuckle.

"Had us waiting for quite some time," Yao snickered.

"Why would you wait for us?" Lucy asked. "How do you know us?"

The four jumped away from Sara and Lucy and stood on both sides of Hatsumi. "We are the Dark Knights."

Sara, Gabriel, and Lucy froze. "Dark Knights?" Sara whispered.

"That can't be," Gabriel spat, getting to his feet. "Dark Knights were destroyed long ago."

"That's what you believe," Marshie sang. "But we are still very much alive."

"No way," Lucy was now beyond scared. Sara noticed. "Lucy, get a hold of yourself." She began walking towards her.

"HURRICANE." Sara screamed as the big wave of water hit her, sending her farther away from Lucy.

"SARA." Lucy began running before she froze. _What's this? My body, I can't move. _

"LUCY?" Gabriel noticed Lucy's frozen state. "LUCY." Lucy glanced over, not being able to move her head. _Gabriel, help me. _

"Take her." Gabriel heard from behind and watched as Yao threw a card at her. "The card tells me: CAPTURE." A black light circled Lucy. Her eyes went wide before all she could see was darkness.

"LUCY." Sara and Gabriel shouted as Lucy disappeared into thin air. They both turned to the Dark Knights. "What did you do to her?" Hatsumi smirked as Yao held up a card. The two gasped as Lucy appeared in the card, eyes closed. "Give her back."

"Don't worry, you two will join her." Hatsumi pointed a brown ring at the two. "RING PRISON." Before they could move, a brown light surrounded Sara and Gabriel and began to attack them. They couldn't move but scream at the pain before they two disappeared.

"NO." Natsu slammed his fists on the table as he saw Sara and Gabriel, both unconscious, appear in what looked like a circular space in Hatsumi's ring. "To think that made up magic could work. I'm a bit disappointed, Dragon Knights." With that the screen went dark.

"Who…Who were they?" Wendy's voice was shaking as she was close to tears.

"I have never heard of the Dark Knights. That is not any guild that has ever been recorded." Levy said.

"But it seemed that Lucy-nee and them knew who they were." Romeo added.

Natsu growled, "it doesn't matter who they are. Lucy's in trouble and we got to save her."

"And where do you suggest we go?" Erza countered. "If we know nothing about them then how are we supposed to find them?"

"Levy, turn it back on."

She frowned. "I can't. They are in a magical prison that blocks me from seeing where they are."

"Poor Lucy," Happy mumbled.

Natsu hated feeling helpless. They had his friend and he needed to save her. But Erza was right, they knew nothing about them. _Where are you Lucy?_

"The one woman, Hatsumi, said that the magic they were using were from lacrimas. What does that mean?" Wendy asked.

"It's basically like second generation dragon slayers," Laxus answered. "It would mean that Sara and Gabriel had lacrimas fused with their bodies to get the archive magic and the requipping abilities."

"I never heard of lacrimas that could do that." Mirajane said.

"They are rare, usually found in illegal trading."

Lisanna began thinking, "would that mean that Sara and Gabriel never had magic powers to begin with?"

"That would make no sense," Macao said. "If they never had any magical abilities, then they couldn't have put that concealment spell on Lucy."

"It makes no sense," Cana sighed. "Why would they conceal Lucy's magical abilities and put lacrimas in themselves if they already had magic. And what was that thing about Dragon Knights."

Wendy, Natsu, and Gajeel tensed as she said the last part. _Dragon Knights? _Erza noticed it. "Do you three have any ideas what they meant by that?"

They shook their heads. "Metalicana said nothing to me."

"Nor did Grandeeney."

Natsu frowned. "Igneel never said anything about them either."

Erza sighed and crossed her arms. "So what are Dragon Knights?"

"I can explain that." Everyone looked to the door with wide eyes at the voice.

"Master."


	8. Dragon Knights

No one knew what to say as Makarov stood in the doorway with another old man. This man was hunched, wearing a brown robe like outfit and was bald. Both wore expressionless faces. "It seems my guild has been engaged in activities they were not supposed to." Makarov said, looking towards the stretched shirt on stage with a black screen.

"I thought you wouldn't be back until tomorrow." Macao said.

"The business ended early. Now, is someone going to tell me what is going on?"

"Grandfather, forgive us, but…" "Lucy is in trouble. Some people called the Dark Knights took her." Natsu shouted, not caring about getting in trouble anymore.

The old man sighed, "it seems they are making their move Makarov."

Makarov nodded, "it seems so."

"Master? What is going on?" Erza asked. "I respect you trying to protect us but Lucy is in trouble and she needs our help. Please tell us what is going on."

"What trouble do you speak of?" Makarov began worrying.

Laxus answered before anyone else could, "we were worried about Lucy going off with those two and so Levy used a spell that allowed us to spy in on what she was doing. While we were watching they were attacked by a group of people called the Dark Knights. They were defeated and the Dark Knights captured the three."

Makarov had a troubling look from hearing that. _Maybe it was wrong to allow that boy to take Lucy out of the guild. _He sighed with regret.

The old man touched his shoulder. "I think it's time to tell them Makarov."

He thought about it but nodded his head and looked back at his guild. "Very well." The old man and Makarov walked over to the stage, this way the whole guild could hear them. "Everyone, I would like you to meet Quil Wineheart." Everyone gasped.

_I thought he was dead? _Gray thought.

Quil chuckled softly, "from your facial expressions I guess you heard of me."

Laki stepped forward. "I did research and found that you and your family died in a fire."

Quil sighed, remembering the past. "Yes, due to certain circumstances, my family had to go into hiding."

"What kind of circumstances?"

Makarov and Quil looked at each other. "We should start from the beginning Makarov, so they do not get confused."

"Indeed." The two sat down, crossing their legs, as everyone sat down at the bar or tables, waiting for him to continue. "You tell the Quil as you are more connected to this."

"Alright. Before we start, have any of you heard of Dragon magic?"

"Is that like Dragon Slayer magic?" Wendy asked.

Quil shook his head. "Dragon magic is the magic used directly by the dragons. It is as powerful as or even more than dragon slayer magic."

That was a first for Natsu. He knew that the dragons had their own type of magic but he never put a name on it. "So what does Dragon magic have to do with those Dark Knights?" _And Lucy. _

"Well my dear boy, you do know how dragon slayers came about right?" Natsu nodded. "The dragons were at war between dragons who wanted to live in peace with humans those who didn't. The dragons that wanted to gave their magic to humans to help fight alongside them." One of the few things Natsu actually remembered.

"Correct. Well, the Dark Knights is an organization around the time that was created for the same purpose: to slay dragons. They died down long ago but I guess there is still some roaming around." A group that slay dragons with no dragon slayer magic?

"I'm confused; I thought only dragon slayers could kill dragons." Gajeel said. That was the point of dragon slayer magic.

Quil nodded. "That is true, but the Dark Knights went after a specific breed of dragons."

"What breed?" Erza asked.

He smiled, "did you know there were dragons that could change into humans."

Everyone gasped. Dragons that could change into humans? Was that even possible? "There aren't many who had that power but those who could were considered the most powerful as well as the most vulnerable. If found in their human form the Dark Knights could easily kill them. The Dark Knights hated dragons and by killing the ones as human satisfied their bloodlust since they could not get the dragon slayer magic needed."

The three dragon slayers looked between themselves, wondering why their parents had not told them about that. For a moment they wondered if their dragon could do that but brushed it off. If their dragon could do that they would.

"But if they were after Lucy, Sara, and Gabriel, does that mean those three are dragons in disguise." Natsu perked up. _Lucy could be a dragon? _

Makarov shook his head. "Silence. There's more that needs to be explained. Quil, tell them about the Dragon Knights."

Quil nodded. "To go along with the fact they could turn into humans, they also had the same anatomy, more specifically, they could get pregnant. Some dragons mated with humans and created hybrids; half dragon half human."

"Is that even possible?" Erza asked.

"It was. Of course the Dark Knights ended up killing most of them off. As of today there are only a few." Quil took a deep breath. "The dragons could live longer than any human being and so the human dragons would mate with multiple humans, creating multiple children. This may be confusing but the hybrids of one human dragon were all different. You see, only one child would gain the full power of their parent dragon while the others would only gain half. The children that only gained half we sent to the dragon's original homeland in the sky to train with certain dragons their parent picked out for them while the one child would stay with the parent to master their power.

When the Dark Knights found out about the hybrids they began to kill only them, thinking of them as abominations. So many children were killed because of this, some not even hybrids. The human dragons grew angry as their children we dying and so decided to fight back. Since the Dark Knights were focused on killing the hybrids with full power, the dragons decided that the children in the dragon world would act as protectors to their sibling. They were even used to fight some of the dragon slayers who tried to kill the dragons for their blood. These hybrids soon became known as Dragon Knights."

This left the guild with a lot to think about. Most, including Natsu's, brain were hurting because of this. They were having a hard time understanding the information. Makarov could tell and decided to stop holding back the key information they needed. "The reason the Dark Knights went after Lucy is because she is a dragon hybrid."

Everyone's eyes went wide with shock. Natsu felt his body freeze as if he was hit with Gray's ice. Wendy and Gajeel were the same. Erza almost stopped breathing.

"And Sara and Gabriel are her Dragon Knights." Now they understood his overly protectiveness attitude to her. Why he was always saying it was their job to make sure she was safe.

"As Makarov said, Lucy, Sara, and Gabriel are dragon hybrids. Their mother was the great Celestial Dragon Caelestra. She stayed in her human form most of the time she was on Earthland."

"Lucy's mom was the celestial dragon?" Wendy exclaimed.

"But if it's true, then that means that Lucy, Sara, and Gabriel are all siblings, but Gabriel's family died in X750 and you and your family was supposed to be dead in X762."

"But then that means that Sara is you daughter." Gray pointed out.

Makarov sighed, "They're still confused." He muttered.

Quil sighed. "Yes, Sara is my daughter. Like I said since dragons could live longer than humans they had more than one mate in their lifetime. I do not know much about her first son Gabriel other than Dark Knights tried to kill him and his mother and they got away though his father did die in a fire." Quil then smiled, staring at nothing. "She was known as Laura to me, so beautiful. I didn't know any of this until Sara was 8 and the Dark Knights attacked. She saved me, telling me everything, and then sent Sara to the dragon world. After that we staged our death and I went into hiding while she left."

"Why did she leave?" Levy asked.

"She needed a new energy source. A few years later she found Jude and had her last daughter, the girl named Lucy."

"When Lucy was 8 was when Caelestra found that she was the one to inherit all of her power." Makarov said, taking over and telling them what Lucy told him. "While in the dragon's world Sara and Gabriel did not age and so when Caelestra brought them back they were technically the same age as Lucy though the two should have been almost in their teens. The three were together, training under Caelestra, for two years before she suddenly vanished."

"Don't tell me the same thing that happened to our dragons happened to her mom." Gajeel sighed. Makarov nodded. "Poor Lucy," Wendy frowned. "Her own mother."

"It is sad; Lucy broke down as she told me everything." Makarov still shivered. Her face in pain, eyes full of tears, as she explained most of it to him. "It was too difficult to bring up so I told her not to tell anyone unless I was there."

Natsu kept thinking of Lucy's smiling face, wondering how many were forced. _Had she suffered long? How her dad treated her took a toll on her but now her own mom disappearing. _Natsu remembered how he felt when he woke up and found Igneel gone. Lucy had to have gone through the same thing. All three of them had to.

"Master." Makarov turned to Erza. "Sara and Gabriel were taking Lucy to an energy source."

"I know."

"Gabriel also said that Lucy was dying because she had no other way to sustain her magic. What did he mean?" Oh this was not what he wanted to get into, especially not with Natsu here, but it seemed he had no other choice.

"That was Caelestra's biggest weakness. As the celestial dragon she was practically a celestial spirit herself except she couldn't go to the celestial world to recharge and as Loke showed, they can't live long in a certain world without a magic source to support them."

"Caelestra could only take the energy of certain people, me being one of them." Quil added. "Something about their mating made it that way."

"And by mating she could take our energy to help support her but the problem was the only people she could were not mages, so not a lot of energy could be taken. And her children developed this weakness as well." Makarov noticed Gray and Lisanna staring at him with wide eyes as Natsu remained as clueless as ever.

"You're saying that the three have to mate or they die." Lisanna guessed.

"Since Sara and Gabriel only have half the power of their mother they will not die but it is Lucy that is in need to mate with her destined person. Sara and Gabriel, as most hybrid siblings, are attached Lucy's power; it's the sibling's source of magic. If she does not mate then Sara and Gabriel will lose their dragon magic and Lucy will die."

"So that's what they meant." Erza sighed. "And from what we heard, that means Lucy needs Natsu's energy to live."

Natsu, still kind of clueless, sighed in frustration. "Why didn't Lucy say that? We wouldn't be in this mess. I would have helped her." Half the girls rolled their eyes as the boys looked at him with disbelief.

Makarov grumbled under his breath. "In truth, Lucy should have died before she got to Fairy Tail but the two used up the remaining amount of dragon magic and used it to lock up one small piece of Lucy's magic so she wouldn't run out. But after all that has happened Lucy has cracked the chains and is using bits of the dragon magic still in her."

"And using the rest of their magic, I guess it left Sara and Gabriel without magic. So to still protect Lucy they found magic lacrimas to give them different magic." Mirajane said.

Makarov nodded. "Dragon Knights are taught to be loyal and always look out for their siblings no matter what. It is a sacred bond between hybrids that is not easy to break." Seeing his guild upset he frowned. "Everyone. I am sorry for this mess that we wished not to involve you in. When Gabriel came to take Lucy away, I let him, thinking I could save you all, but forgot the fact that Lucy is still a member of this guild, of this family, and we stick with family no matter what."

"I think it's kinda cool to be part dragon," Romeo shouted.

"If she and Natsu ever got in a fight Natsu has no chance." Wakaba said as Macao agreed.

"I was beginning to like Sara and Gabriel." Mirajane smiled down at Lisanna. "I'd like to get to know them better."

"From what I saw they act as if they are already Fairy Tail mages." Cana said, taking out her cards.

"This mating thing will sure make things interesting around here," Laxus muttered. Elfman heard and stood on a table. "Gabriel is MAN until he fights me for my sister."

"Elfman." Lisanna whined, making everyone laugh.

Natsu smiled and got on a table. "Let's go bring back our friends." Everyone cheered I agreement.

Makarov watched with happiness and teared up. Quil looked over and smiled as his old friend tried not to cry. _You got yourself a good family here Makarov. Please, save my daughter, and let her see what a perfect family is like._

Gray was cheering with everyone when he saw from the corner of his eyes Juvia leaning against a door leading to the outside. She was smiling though he saw a tear running down her eye. Sighing he stood up, walking over to her. She looked at him with a sad expression as he stared back with sorrow, motioning to go outside.

He needed to talk to her.


	9. Heartbreak

The two ended up on the side of the guild. Juvia was leaning against the wall with her head down as Gray was figuring out what to say. "Um, Juvia."

"If what Master and Quil was saying is true, then Gray-sama is needed to be with Sara or else she loses her powers."

Gray leaned up next to her. "According to them, she needs Lucy to mate, not herself."

Juvia sighed. "But Gray-sama is still meant to be with Sara." Just thinking about it made Juvia's heart clench. "And that means, Gray-sama was never meant to be Juvia's."

He sighed, feeling guilty. He tried once to make it clear but since that failed he just never stopped paying attention to her. Sure he wasn't as clueless as Natsu but he never thought about any woman in that way before. But since seeing Sara it seemed to have brought out that side of him. "I'm sorry Juvia."

Juvia was still looking down, trying not to cry. "It's alright. Juvia had a feeling this would happen, Juvia just figured that, maybe she could make Gray-sama see her, before he was snatched away."

_Maybe, there could have been a chance, _Gray thought. He couldn't deny that he did glance at Juvia every so often, but something always told him no, that Juvia wasn't the right one for him."Lucy was wrong though." Gray looked back to see Juvia looking at him. She was smiling though tears were coming from her eyes. "Juvia does admire Gray-sama. You were the only one to see through Juvia's gloomy rain and found beauty from it. That is how Juvia's love started, but the part Lucy got wrong was that as the years went on Juvia found herself falling for another side of Gray-sama. The one who would cared deeply for his guild. The one who would put his all in protecting them. That is the Gray-sama Juvia fell in love with. Clothes or no clothes." Gray smiled at her last comment until he looked down and found his shirt missing. Juvia giggled, making Gray look back up at her.

No words were said as they looked deep into each other's eyes. Gray finally seeing how much he truly impacted this girl, as Juvia saw the care she finally wished for. Surprising her, Gray wrapped his arms around him. "I am sorry Juvia. No matter what I did you always supported me. You gave me strength when I needed and used all your might to make sure me and everyone in Fairy Tail is safe. You are a powerful mage and deserve happiness."

Juvia sighed into his arms, enjoying the cool feeling while she could. _Gray-sama deserves to be happy too. Juvia wants to make him happy the best she could. _Sniffling, Juvia pulled back and wiped her eyes. "Juvia wants Gray-sama to be happy; Gray-sama deserves it as well. And to make Gray-sama happy, Fairy Tail must save Lucy and her friend and bring sara back to Gray-sama." Gray blushed as she said that.

"Ano…" The two turned to see Lisanna standing there awkwardly. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but, Master agreed to turning back on the Mirror to see if they are out of their prisons."

Juvia stepped away and smiled. "Gray-sama should get in there. Juvia will be there soon." Giving her one last sad smile, Gray nodded and walked back in the guild.

Lisanna looked towards Gray and then back at Juvia, sighing. _Juvia is strong, _she thought, walking towards her. "Lisanna, we should get in there and…" Juvia froze when Lisanna replaced Gray's embrace. "Lisanna?"

"It's alright to cry. No need to keep it inside." She whispered.

Juvia frozen state began to tremble at her words. She then grabbed on to Lisanna's arms, and began sobbing into her shoulder. "It hurts. Juvia's heart hurts."

Lisanna, who was also crying, nodded her head. "It will heal."

A dark cloud began to form over the two. "Juvia can't hate Sara though. Juvia knows this was determined before they even met. Sara was nice without even knowing Juvia. But that doesn't stop the ache."

"I know. But this will make you stronger Juvia. You're not alone. Trust in your friends to get you through." _Friends. _Juvia began thinking back to Phantom Lord to Fairy Tail. All the amazing people she had met. One in particular. "Juvia wants to save Lucy." She whispered.

The two pulled back and began laughing at each other's tear stained faces. "If we want to help we have to get back in there and figure out where she is." The two cleaned their faces and grabbed each other's hands, walking in together.

Everyone was glancing to the two girls as they came back in and sat at the bar. Gajeel was worried for his friend, but the smile on her face made him not get up and shout at Gray, knowing it would help nothing. Others had sad expressions on their face but didn't say a word. Juvia looked at Gray, who was seated next to Natsu and was looking her way, and smiled at him. It was small, but full of pride.

_Juvia will help Gray-sama as much as she could. Juvia will make Gray-sama happy. _And with that, she turned back to the stage, her hand still joined with Lisanna's as they waited.

* * *

**Hi Hi! **

**Now I know this was a short chapter but it is supposed to be a small, heart-jerking moment between Juvia and Gray. **

**I felt so bad writing this since I am a fan of Gruvia but I have other plans for Juvia that don't have anything to do with Gray. My apologies to Gruvia fans but Juvia will get her happy ending too.**


	10. Fairy Rescue

Master waited for Gray, Juvia, and Lisanna to come back in. Even he knew the situation between the two and was worried how Juvia would take this. _She's strong. And she has friends to back her. _He thought, looking towards Lisanna and Juvia's joined hands. Clearing his throat, he took a seat on the side of the stage with Quil and turned to Levy. "You may go."

Levy nodded, taking a deep breath. She waved her hands again as the light appeared. "MIRROR." The screen was black until it showed a rock wall. "Where is that?" Wendy asked.

"Could they still be in the mountain?" Carla wondered.

Levy sighed, "I don't think so. We won't see anything until." "AAAAAHHHH." The guild covered their ears at the sudden outburst as a large, purple crystal appeared. Inside were Gabriel, who was leaning against one side, and Sara, who was kicking one side of the crystal. "They're ok." Gray sighed with relief.

"Where's Lucy?" Happy asked.

"This is strange," Levy said. "It's supposed to be showing Lucy, but I don't see her."

"You think she's still in the card?" Cana suggested.

In their crystallized prison, Sara was doing the same thing she had been doing for hours: kicking the crystal in hopes it broke. "Stupid crystal, break." Sara growled, kicking it again. Gabriel sighed before looking to the side. _They're watching. _"Gabriel. Help me." Sara whined.

"It's no use Sara. This is a special crystal that doesn't break by mere body strength. It needs magic and ours is useless to the Dark Knights." _At least in this state._

Sara wasn't giving up though. "But we have to get out, they still have Lucy." Taking a step back, she ran at the wall once more and punched it as hard as she could. "Sara." Gabriel ran up and pulled her back as she clenched her fist. "That wasn't smart."

She frowned, "we're stuck Gabriel. I hate feeling so helpless."

"I do too."

She thought of something, "the chains. They are off of Lucy, so that means that we can…" "No. Lucy still has one chain still on her. If we even try to use that there's a chance it will hurt Lucy." Gabriel began thinking of his options. The one option, really the only option, they had did not appeal to him.

"So what do we do Gabriel?" Sara asked, noticing him. She watched him roll his eyes and put back on his glasses. "Gabriel?" He meant business when the glasses came on.

"I have an idea. It's not appealing but it may be the only way to save Lucy." He said.

"Then let's do it." Sara said, confused why he was prolonging this.

He closed his eyes. "Lucy's guild, Fairy Tail, we can get them to help us."

Sara cocked her head in confusion. "How would we get them to help us? My archive magic won't reach all the way to them. They don't even know we are in trouble until next week when Lucy doesn't come back. We'll be dead by then."

Gabriel looked up at no particular space. "Oh they know. They've been watching us since for the last two days." Sara jumped up, eyes wide and mouth hung open. "WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'VE BEEN WATCHING US?"

Gabriel glared at her outburst. "Be quiet. I'm saying they used a Mirror spell to look at what we were doing. The one that needed something of the person they were spying on. "

"That old spell." Sara began thinking when something popped into her mind. "Wait a minute. Is that why you made me leave my shirt on Lucy's bed before we left for the train station?" Gabriel nodded. "I had to make sure that if Lucy was to do anything in private they wouldn't see."

"I liked that shirt." She mumbled. "So, when have they been spying on us?" There were conversations she'd rather not let them know about.

"Most of our journey. They know about our plan, and even heard the conversation you had with Lucy yesterday morning."

Sara blushed and then shook her head, squealing. "THOSE STUPID PEEPING TOMS HOW DARE THEY DO THAT. FAIRY TAIL IF YOU ARE WATCHING NOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS. EVERYTHING WE TALKED ABOUT WAS PRIVATE AND NOT MEANT FOR YOU."

Most of the men in Fairy Tail gulped. Sara sure looked scary as she looked up at different places. They were all shocked, except Makarov and Quil, that Gabriel knew they were watching. _So, he knew we were watching when he and Lucy were fighting. Does that mean he wanted us to know? _Natsu thought.

Lisanna was blushing, _so he knew we were listening, and he still said that we were chosen to mate. And even explained why he was cold to me. _Lisanna found herself understanding his cold shoulder. It was nothing against her; he was just looking out for his sister.

Gray was terrified. Sara seemed to look extra angry in that crystal. _What would he think know that she knows that I know?_

"Sara, shut up. Do you want to be found?" Sara shook her head, closing her mouth, face still bright red with embarrassment and anger. Gabriel looked up. "I know you are looking Fairy Tail. I know you were watching the fight as well. There's a lot you don't know, though by now I would be surprised if Makarov didn't tell you the truth about us.

To shorten this we have been taken by the Dark Knights. They plan to kill us when the sun sets. Lucy was taken to another part of the hideout. While trapped in Hatsumi's ring I was able to make out the landscape from outside. We are outside of Clover town in a rocky area to the west. There should be a large castle hidden. That's where we are." He sighed and looked at Sara. "This is dangerous. Dark Knights are excellent killers. They even killed dragon slayers like you Natsu. They aren't to be taken lightly and it is highly risky to come here. Makarov, you guild does not have the power to defeat these guys."

"Lucy wouldn't want the ones she love come face their deaths just for her," Sara added. "But since our true magic is locked, we too are defenseless to them." It went silent on both sides.

Natsu stood up. "I don't know about you guys, but I haven't had any good battles in a long time."

"So they can kill dragon slayers huh," Gajeel also stood up. "I'd like to test that out."

"No magic can ever defeat the power of friendship." Mirajane stood up as did Lisanna, Juvia, Elfman, and Cana. "Let's go get our friends." Soon everyone stood up, shouting different things.

Makarov smiled though he was worried of the dangers. He too stood up. "Everyone, this mission is too dangerous and extremely risky. However, we never abandon our own." People cheered.

"What do you think they're going to do?" Sara asked Gabriel.

Gabriel smiled, feeling something warm inside. "You've heard the stories Sara. They are the most reckless guild in Fiore. They never pass down a challenge." Sara smiled, thinking of Gray. "Listen Fairy Tail, we can't speak for long, but remember: castle west of Clover town. There's an underground entrance from the right side of the castle. I'm sure the slayers can smell us out."

"Entrance on the right side, got it." Erza repeated, flexing her muscles.

"We can't send everyone," Makarov stated, looking around. In the end he chose Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Gajeel, Lisanna, Juvia, and Mirajane. Mirajane and Erza because they the only S-class mages in the guild, Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy because dragon slayers had an advantage against them, and Lisanna, Gray, and Juvia for help. "You must be careful. Stick with the objective to free Gabriel and Sara first. "

"The two need to get the last chain off of Lucy so they can access their full amount of dragon magic." Quil spoke up. "When the two get their powers back they will be able to take down the Dark Knights with no problems."

Natsu scoffed, "I'll take those bastards down before they could do so."

"Someone's coming," Sara pointed out, hearing the footsteps.

"Crap." Gabriel stood up. "They will be able to sense you watching. You have to stop using the Mirror spell now or they will know." The two finally looked towards the screen, as if they were staring right at all of Fairy Tail.

"Good luck." Sara whispered. Gray stared at her smile, wanting to look at it forever.

"Levy." Levy nodded and waved her hand as the two disappeared and the shirt went back to normal.

"I hope they'll be alright." Romeo sighed. Natsu patted his back. "We'll bring them back." He turned back to the large group. "Let's go."

The guild cheered on their friends as they ran out the guild, straight for Clover town.


	11. Into the Dark Knights' Lair

"You think we are close?" Wendy thought out loud as the group waited for the three exceeds to come back. They made it to the rocky area Gabriel was talking about but couldn't find the castle anywhere so they sent the exceeds to get an aerial vision.

"I would say so," Gajeel said, sniffing the air. "The scent changed when we got here."

"Everyone," The group looked up at the cats. Happy pointed towards one way. "We can see the castle, it's over here."

"Great going," Natsu smiled, running that way. "Natsu wait." Natsu looked back, almost not noticing the cliff ahead of him. Erza, who caught up with him, grabbed his scarf and pulled him back as he was about to run off of it. "Next time look out in front of you."

Natsu was about to say something when he noticed everyone's eyes wide. Turning around his too went wide as he looked at the stone castle in front of them. It reminded him of the Phantom Lord's castle, but this was smaller. "I don't see a front door." Mirajane commented as she saw that there was no visible entrance into the place. "Not even a window."

"Gabriel said there was an entrance on the right side." Lisanna said.

Erza turned to everyone. "Alright, here's the plan. The main object is to get to Sara and Gabriel, free them, and take them to Lucy. We mustn't seek out the Dark Knights."

"They may know we are in the castle though," Juvia thought.

Natsu scoffed, hitting his right hand with his left fist. "If it turns into a fight I'll be ready."

Erza glared at him, "Natsu, we can't fight. You heard what Master and Gabriel had said. These people are known to kill dragon and dragon slayers. If we have even a remote chance of saving Lucy, we have to get to the two first." Natsu pouted but knew she was right. He had to hold off on fighting for Lucy's sake.

The group silently made their way to the right side and found nothing but stone wall. "Was Gabriel wrong?" Lisanna said.

Gray looked around, "I think the entrance is hidden by magic."

"Well how do we find it?" Gajeel asked.

Natsu's hand caught on fire, "Can't we just make a door." Erza hit him over the head. "How many times do I have to say that we can't destroy the place?" She began walking towards the wall and leaned against it. "Now we need to find a sort of hidden key that's around here and…Kyaa!" As Erza moved the wall she was leaning on disappeared and she fell through. Everyone looked at her, amused by her outburst, when Erza jumped up, brushed herself off, and cleared her throat. "Here we are."

_Way to act like nothing happened, _Gajeel rolled her eyes as they entered the castle. The wall reappeared, leaving the group in the dark until Natsu created fire around his hands. "Thank you Natsu." They began walking down the tunnel.

"You think they know we are here?" Wendy whispered.

"If they do they aren't doing anything." Juvia replied.

Lisanna looked at Natsu, "can you smell Sara and Gabriel?" Natsu sniffed the air. "Barely but I can still pick up a small trail."

Gajeel sniffed the air as well, "they are straight ahead of us."

"You smell that?" Sara bounced forward, sniffing the air again. "They really came."

Gabriel smiled softly, "they care about their friend." He stood up. "Can you reach them with your archive magic?" Sara nodded, standing up as well. "Give them some help; they'll be coming up to a fork soon."

"I have to know who I am going to contact though."

He shrugged, "I'm sure we can expect Natsu to be there." Understanding, Sara nodded her head as her blue screens appeared. "Contacting Natsu."

"Why didn't he tell us about this?" Natsu sighed with frustrations as they looked at the tunnels in front of them. _Their scent just had to disappear at a time like this. _

"How do we know which way to go?" Wendy looked between the two.

As the group was about to make a decision, Natsu jumped up, startled. "Natsu." A voice called in his head.

"Natsu, are you alright?"

"Natsu, it's me Sara." "Sara?" Natsu asked.

"What did you say?" Gray asked.

"Sara's in my head."

"We must be close enough to use her magic." Erza said. Gray couldn't help feel a bit jealous he was calling her but decided to hold it back. Juvia had to take a deep breath.

"Meaning Sara can help us get through the tunnels." Gajeel could not help but smirk with amusement. _They must have planned this all out. _

"Listen Natsu I don't have much time. Are you at the two tunnels?"

"Yeah."

"You will have to go right. After that just keep going straight and you will reach us. Be careful though, it seems the Dark Knights are inactive right now. They may be preparing for tonight though." Just thinking of that had Natsu's insides boiling.

"Let's go." They raced down the right tunnel.

Meanwhile, Hatsumi watched the intruders running through the tunnels. "Should we do something?" Marshie asked from behind her.

"No, I'm curious how things will play." Hatsumi turned to Yao, who was lying on a ledge above them. "It seems we have new opponents."

"Fairy Tail members?" Isaac asked, looking at the crystal ball as their lacrima-vision was viewing in on the group of mages running through their tunnels. "So they really were keeping watch of their members."

Marshie pulled away, "that's very rude of them."

Hatsumi stood up, turning the screen black. "My fellow Knights, it seems we will be having quite an exciting time. Three of our new guests are dragon slayers." The four all looked at Hatsumi.

"It's been awhile since I fought a dragon slayer," Rhythm commented, walking to the group. "I think this will be fun."

"Everyone, let's giving them a proper welcome" Marshie, Rhythm, and Isaac smiled before running down different tunnels.

Yao was going to join them when Hatsumi stopped them. "I want you to stay here. If any of those knights make it here they must be destroyed. Can't let them get to their hybrid." Yao nodded and stayed as Hatsumi went through a secret passageway in the wall. Yao sat where she was, turning on the lacrima again to see the group make it to the two Knights.

Natsu and the others were running when they entered a large room. In the middle was the purple crystal that Sara and Gabriel stood in. "We found them."

Sara and Gabriel turned as Sara smiled. "I'm so happy to see you." She exclaimed as they went closer to the crystal. Her smile grew bigger when she saw Gray but lowered when she saw Juvia.

"There's a certain way to break the crystal." Gabriel jumped in. "First.."

"Wait a second." Erza interrupted as her and Mirajane approached with serious stares.

Gabriel was confused, "we don't have a second. They may know you are here."

"It doesn't change the fact you lied, took one of our own, and put ourselves in a dangerous position."

Gabriel couldn't believe this. _Are they actually going to lecture us about this right now? Do they not understand the situation? _ "Ok ok we're sorry but you have to know that there are certain things going on that you have no part of."

"Besides, Lucy's as much of a liar as we are. And you knew her longer," Sara said, throwing Lucy under the bus. Hell, Erza was so scary that Sara was wishing she stayed in the crystal.

"We'll get to her later." Erza looked at Gabriel. "So, how do we get you out of this?"

"The crystal should be weak on the outside. We just need on good…." "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST." Sara and Gabriel turned in horror as Natsu came charging at them with a flaming fist.

"IDIOT." Gabriel shouted, grabbing Sara and jumped out of the way as Natsu hit the crystal. The part of the crystal exploded, causing the Fairy Tail members to run for cover as Natsu jumped back. Once all the smoke cleared there was a large hole in the crystal. Natsu smirked, "Finished."

"You BASTARD." He turned to see Gabriel jump out. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? You could have killed us."

"From what I hear you guys shouldn't have to worry about such thing."

Gabriel grew frustrated but before he could yell Erza walked over and began beating Natsu up. "We. Are. Supposed. To keep. A low. Key." She punched him one last time, making him hit the crystal. Sara squealed when he hit since it was close to her and almost fell out when Gray caught her. They both blushed as Gray set her down and she took a few steps away. "Thank you."

He nodded, trying to hide the amount of excitement that was bouncing inside of him. Gabriel looked around to see who Makarov had sent when he was surprised to see Lisanna there with them. She smiled at him, ignoring the emotions in her. She was really glad to see him while he was worried for her. "Alright, so you're out. Where's Lucy?" Natsu asked, recovered from Erza's punishment.

Sara looked at him. "We don't know. She's out of the card but somewhere else in this place."

"She must be somewhere near Hatsumi so we would have to find her first." Gabriel added.

"Why do you say that?" Carla asked.

"Hatsumi is the leader of them. She would not leave Lucy unguarded for caution. Lucy must be the first dragon hybrid they found in a long time."

"Master did say they aren't a lot of dragon hybrids." Mirajane pointed out.

Sara nodded. "As of now there are only three dragon hybrids left and around four Dragon Knights, and that's including Lucy and us."

_Wow, only three. _Gajeel thought. "So what are the Dark Knights deal anyway? They just kill for fun?"

"It's more for competition. Dark Knights appeared because they were not allowed to get dragon slayer magic from dragons. They grew angry and so to prove they are just as good as dragon slayers they began looking and killing any dragons that were in human form. Dragon hybrids are better prizes because they are dragons' offsprings."

"She's this way." Gabriel said as he pointed down a tunnel.

"How do you know?" Lisanna asked.

Sara began walking that way, "we have a connection with Lucy. Now that she's out of the card prison it is easier to connect with her." Not asking anymore questions, the group followed the two.

"So, you two are Dragon Knights." Wendy said a few seconds into the tunnel. Sara nodded. "And Lucy is the dragon hybrid you are meant to protect? As well as your sister?"

"That's right. Technically our half sister." Sara answered.

"You guys look nothing alike though." Lily pointed out.

"Our mother changed her form each time she found a new mate." Gabriel answered.

"We heard that you three have to do the same thing." Wendy said. "So does that mean you'll have multiple mates too?"

Lisanna looked up as she and Gray began to worry. Were the feelings they had for them only temporary? Were they going to take what they could and leave just like their mother did throughout the years? Juvia noticed Lisanna's discomfort and bumped her shoulder. When Lisanna looked at her she saw Juvia smiling. Lisanna smiled back.

"It depends. Our mother's bad luck was that she could only take the energy of humans. Since there was no magical source there she was forced to move on."

"So if your mate was a mage then you could live off them for the rest of your life?" Mirajane asked.

Sara nodded, "just like celestial spirits: the stronger the magic the stronger the power." Lisanna and Gray mentally sighed with relief as Natsu just listened, trying to figure things out.

"And why exactly is Lucy the one that has to mate or she dies?" Erza asked. "We heard that you two feed off of her energy but I don't understand why you wouldn't die as well."

Gabriel sighed, "Sara and I only possess half the amount of dragon magic from our mother while Lucy possesses the full amount. As we said earlier we have a connection with Lucy; a magical connection. As Dragon Knights our mother makes a bond between us and Lucy as a part of our duties. We only live to protect Lucy so that if we fail, and Lucy dies, our punishment is the loss of our magical abilities as dragon hybrids."

"Harsh." Gray muttered.

Sara shrugged. "We've learned to accept that that is our fate as Dragon Knights. We don't mind it much anyways. In a way, Gabriel and I were born to protect Lucy."

When they said that Happy thought of something, "Hey, you guys were in the dragon world, right?" They nodded. "What is that place exactly?"

The two looked at each. "Well, the dragon world is a place connected to Earthland that the dragons used as a sort of second homeland. When we were both eight we were sent there to live among the dragons with other hybrids."

"Was there a lot of you?" Sara nodded. "You would be surprised how many times dragons mated before they finally got a child to have all of the dragon magic. There were a hundred of us there. But when living there for a certain amount of time, the children began turning into dragons themselves, declining the number of potential Knights."

"Woah." Wendy, Natsu, and Gajeel began freaking out like they did after hearing that dragon slayer magic could lead to that.

Erza, ignoring the three, continued. "And what do you mean by the potential Knights?"

"Kind of like your Grand Magic Games we had a tournament to test each other's strengths so they could rank us. When a dragon hybrid with dragon magic appeared then the parent dragon would come and chose who would protect their child. Believe it or not, we are the only Knights who actually were chosen to protect their own family member."

"That was kind of your mother." Lisanna said.

"She was one of the few who actually liked her children. Most dragons never even spoke to their children after casting them away to the dragon world."

Gabriel stopped, and listened. "What's wrong?" Sara asked, walking over to him.

"You hear that?" Sara leaned out but heard nothing. "I hear nothing."

"Exactly." He began looking around. "They're watching us." Natsu sniffed the air and found a different scent then the group. "He's right."

Everyone got in fighting position but before they could the ground began to shake. "What is this?" Mirajane cried.

"It's that sound mage."

Up above, Isaac and Marshie were smirking as they looked down. "Shall we make things more interesting?" Marshie pulled out a card that Yao gave and threw it on the ground in between them.

When the card landed the ground began scattering away as large rock columns entered from all around. "LOOK OUT." Erza shouted before the ground collapsed and they were all separated.

Isaac smirked. "Let the fun begin."


	12. Split up

"Ahh, these bastards." Natsu growled, looking around. "When I get my hands on them I'll…"

"You'll do what?" Gray scoffed, brushing the dirt off his pants. "Like there is anything you could do."

"Wanna say that again ice princess?"

"You should have heard me the first time flame breath."

"Just great," the two stopped fighting to see Carla with her head down and arms crossed. "Of course I would be stuck with the two idiots."

"Hey watch it cat."

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?"

The three looked around. "That sounds like Sara." Natsu said.

"Yeah, we can hear you Sara." Gray shouted.

At another part of the castle, Sara sighed with relief as she looked at her blue screens, trying to pinpoint everyone. Behind her Juvia and Lisanna listened quietly. "Gray, who's with you?"

"I have Natsu and Carla here."

"Carla? Are you alright?" Wendy asked from another location.

Carla cried, "Wendy, where are you?"

"I don't know."

"Wendy, who are you with?" Sara asked, linking her into her data.

"I'm here." Erza said. "And I have Happy and Lily."

"Happy, you alright?" Natsu asked.

"I'm fine Natsu."

"I have Mirajane and Gajeel with me Sara," Gabriel spoke up.

"Is Lisanna with you Sara?" Mirajane asked.

"I'm here sis and so is Juvia." Lisanna spoke up.

"Alright everyone, I am able to see you now." Sara pressed a key as the layout of the castle, as well as where everyone appears. Juvia and Lisanna looked with amazement. "It looks like we are far apart from each other."

"Sara, give us a map to a center location where we can all meet." Gabriel said.

"Give me a second." Sara typed rapidly before smiling, "Found it. There's a spot in the middle of the castle that seems to have a lot of active energy going on. My guess is that is where they are keeping Lucy. It should be downloading now."

Everyone looked up as a bar appeared above their heads as it loaded. When the screen said 'download complete' everyone got a map that told exactly where they needed to go. "Thanks Sara."

"We're the closest." Natsu cheered.

"Be careful though. There's a reason they separated us so we most likely will have to face a Dark Knight on the way there."

"Everyone, do your best. They may be difficult but they are not impossible to defeat." Gabriel added.

"We're Fairy Tail mages," Natsu smirked. "Nothing is too difficult for us." Carla rolled her eyes.

"We'll meet you at the end." Erza said as she smiled at Wendy, who smiled back. "Let's do this."

Sara and Gabriel were taken back by their attitudes but smiled and agreed. "See you there." With that she turned off her screens and looked back at Lisanna and Juvia. She felt a tad uncomfortable being stuck with her but didn't pay much attention to it; she had a mission to do. "Let's go." The two nodded and followed Sara down a pathway.

As each group went down their designated ways, the Dark Knights had separated to take on each group.

Erza, Wendy, Lily and Happy made their way down the tunnels. "According to Sara's map we just have a few more feet to go." Erza said.

"Let's hurry, the tunnels are creepy," Happy complained as he and Lily flew above Wendy.

"What do you think will happen when we reach Lucy?" Wendy thought out loud. "When they take off the concealment spell and get back their dragon magic."

"It's hard to say," Erza replied. "But Sara and Gabriel were confident to take on the energy from that lacrima so it must be some power."

"Though Lucy will be hurt since she is near empty." Lily pointed out.

"And unless Natsu mates with her, then Lucy will die." Happy added, tears in his eyes.

Erza glared at him. _Lucy's not dying. _"Ano, Erza?" Erza looked down at the confused mage. "What is it?"

"I was just wondering, what do they mean about Natsu having to mate with Lucy?" Erza froze as did the exceeds. _Could she really not know? Of course she's younger than us. _Erza looked down at Wendy as she began to feel sweat coming down her forehead. "Well..uh…"

"It's when two people who love each other end up having se…AAAAHH" Happy tried to explain before being punched by Erza. "Stupid cat!" Erza growled as Happy laid on the ground facedown.

Wendy was confused by the whole thing. "I know it has something to do with two people loving each other but don't Natsu and Lucy already love each other?"

Erza sighed, knowing this was a safe conversation. "I don't know about Lucy but Natsu doesn't know what it is to be in love."

"But I thought he was in love with Lisanna since they are childhood friends?"

"I think Natsu looked at her as more of a close friend. Even then Natsu doesn't understand anything to do with relationships." _We probably wouldn't be in this situation if he did._

"Poor Lucy." Wendy sighed. "When she and Sara were talking, it seemed that Sara knew Gray was her mate when she first saw him. Same with Gabriel. So then that would mean Lucy knew that Natsu was her mate since she first met him but couldn't do anything."

Erza agreed. It must have been hard for Lucy to go all these years and not receive the energy she was supposed to get from Natsu. Hanging around him day and night not able to do anything because Natsu would never understand. Also the fact that she hid it from them under Master's orders meant if she were to pursue Natsu it would have to be at his level. Erza looked back at their friendship and found that Lucy was the most important, behind Happy and Igneel, in Natsu's life, whether he admitted it or not. _She really was going at his level. _Erza smiled softly, feeling pity and respect for her friend.

She turned back to Wendy, who was still waiting for the answer to her question. "But for Lucy to truly gain the magic she needs from Natsu, Natsu has to realize his feelings for Lucy and accept what they are."

That satisfied Wendy and she really wanted Natsu to figure out his feelings. She always could see a bond between them but Natsu was too busy trying to fight whoever he could to pay attention.

"But to really get the magic they must get intimate heehee." Happy said all of a sudden, recovering from Erza's blow.

Wendy looked down at him as Erza glared. "Intimate?"

"Of course, how do you think babies are formed?" Lily added, not really listening into the conversation until hearing 'mate' and 'intimate.'

"How are they…" "Ignore them." Erza said, blocking the two exceeds out. "It doesn't matter, we're almost there."

"Erza." Wendy whined, really wanting to hear when Erza stopped. "What is it?"

"Trouble." Erza got in a fighting stance as did Wendy. They watched as the red hair boy, Rhythm, walked up, blocking their way. "Hello."

"The dance mage." Lily said, making Rhythm smirk. "I'd prefer to be called Rhythm."

"Your name won't matter after we take you down."

Rhythm snickered, "you really think you can defeat me and save your hybrid friend? You might as well accept she is going to die and leave."

"We never leave our friends behind." Wendy said. Rhythm looked down and his smile grew more sinister. "So you're the dragon slayer I have the honor to destroy? I'm a bit disappointed at your size but I guess it'll have to do."

"Why you.." Wendy glared.

"Requip!" Erza changed into her knight outfit. Rhythm whistled. "Nice."

Even with Erza's swords and Wendy's air magic they still could not land a hit on him. He was able to dodge every attack and even made Erza's swords almost hit Wendy.

"This is going nowhere." Happy said as he and Lily watched from above. "Shouldn't we jump in and help?"

Lily was analyzing the Knight. His Dancer magic was impressive and he was even able to dodge Erza's attacks and was injuring them without actually touching them. "If I jump in then he would use me too."

"What do you mean?"

"He's making them fight each other basically. If I go in then I will just get in the way."

"SKY DRAGON'S CLAW." Wendy shouted, swinging towards Rhythm. Rhythm smirked and was able to dodge, doing a hand stand, and swiped Wendy's legs out from under her. She fell on her back. "Sky dragon magic was always fun to mess with, especially the ones who could fly."

"WENDY" Erza sent two swords at Rhythm as he easily jumped away from them. Wendy got up. "Thank you Erza." The two looked at Rhythm. "Gabriel wasn't joking when he said they were difficult."

"What do we do now?" Erza was getting frustrated. Even with her Knight suit she still couldn't land a single hit on him. _I wonder if the others are having the same issues. _"Erza, look out." Erza dodged just in time for his fist. Erza ran at him with a sword but he danced his way out of her swings.

"When are you going to learn that your attacks will never hit me?" Spinning he landed a kick in Erza's side. She cried and hit the wall.

"ERZA." Wendy cried, turning just in time to jump out of the way of Rhythm's kick. "Come on little slayer."

Wendy glared at him. _He's going to pay._

* * *

**So sorry it took so long I had no internet connection at all :"( but now I do :D**


	13. Gabriel Opens Up

"We go this way." Gabriel said to no one in particular as he turned down a long hall. Gajeel and Mirajane followed silently behind, neither knowing what to say. Gabriel seemed dead set on getting to Lucy that the two were afraid that if they said something Gabriel would go off on them.

Gajeel didn't like the uncomfortable silence and so decided to say something, "So, what does dragon magic look like exactly?" He had been wondering about it the minute the old man said it.

Gabriel stopped momentarily, taken back by the voice. Mirajane and Gajeel stopped too, a bit nervous what would happen next. Gabriel began walking again. "It's almost similar to dragon slayer magic, just with an extra boost. The one who taught you iron dragon slayer magic was Metalicana right?"

Gajeel was taken back, "how'd you know that?" He was pretty sure he has done nothing and doesn't remember Lucy ever telling them.

"I can feel the dragon slayer magic from inside of you and can smell the iron from your breathe. Metalicana was the only iron dragon I knew who didn't feel the need to kill humans."

"You knew Metalicana?" Gabriel nodded.

"Is it from when you were in the dragon world?" Mirajane asked, jumping into the conversation.

Gabriel nodded again. "Lots of dragons came and went most the time until most came and stayed."

"You were there the longest right? From what we heard you were born first." Gabriel was silent. He didn't like thinking about his past. Unknown to them, Caelestra never wanted a son. "Yeah, I was."

Mirajane sensed his uneasiness and decided to change the subject. "When we get back you better beware my brother. The minute we found out you are Lisanna's mate he has been around wanting to challenge you." Gabriel cracked a smile, knowing he could take him on easily. "She never told us she met you."

"I told her not to."

"Why not?"

Gabriel turned to her. "I have a mission and couldn't have any distractions."

Gajeel scoffed, "and yet Lucy thinks otherwise."

"Lucy tries to be selfless but even she can't understand that being a Dragon Knight is a rare opportunity for us and we must make that our only priority."

"What do you mean?"

When they hit a large open space Gabriel stopped and turned to the two. "Dragon Knights are those who are casted out by their parent. The only thing that could make up was to be so in tuned with our dragon side that we would just turn into dragons. Those who were able to control it were able to compete to become Dragon Knights. Lucy wasn't the only one I tried to be a Knight to but I lost." The two gasped at this information. "It was when Sara came I decided that being a Knight was not important. Coming from the same parent you can't help but feel a sort of family connection. I grew protective of her. It was when our mother came for Knights that we decided to tag team and compete in the tournament. We almost didn't win but Sara and I could do something most hybrids living in the dragon world couldn't do and so we were able to come back to Earthland and protect Lucy. We were able to have fun, explore..._age. _Becoming Lucy's Knights we were able to do so much more."

He sighed, turning back around. "Lucy never was casted out like that and so cannot feel the devotion and pride we have for protecting her. She wants us to live our own lives but we won't ever have our own lives while she is in danger."

"So why did you leave her by herself back then?" Gajeel asked.

"It was a few weeks after we sealed off her dragon magic. We needed to find Lucy a new source of magic since the search for her mate turned up empty but we knew we couldn't drag Lucy around with us since neither of us had our true magic. The three of us had talked earlier before we ran away that we would go to Fairy Tail. Something about Lucy was saved by one of you guys and since then wanted to join. We figured that a mage guild would be best for her safety and so left her to go pursue Fairy Tail. It's just our luck that her mate was a part of it. And a total idiot."

"That's true. Geehee." Gajeel laughed.

"So if Natsu and Lucy mate, then you can be with Lisanna."

Gabriel sighed, "In theory, but I really am not holding my breath on those two. Lucy may hope but I am not one to risk her life for that blockhead."

This made Mirajane feel a bit annoyed. "And what about Lisanna? Or Gray and Sara? I know you have this mission but Lucy is a big girl. Natsu is an idiot but I think you should leave that to those two and figure out yourself before you go off making decisions based on your own opinion." She stepped in front of him, stopping them. "There are others in this equation besides you three."

Gabriel didn't know what to say. He knew she was right but everything just seemed easier when all he had to think about was Sara and Lucy. "I know that Mirajane."

"So, how do you feel about my sister?"

Gabriel sighed. "I've never gone through this before and don't know what it is like having a mate, but I will tell you this. I do care for your sister, but I have my family to look after first."

Mirajane smiled and nodded her head understanding, knowing this was all she was going to get out of him. "I'm glad Lucy has you two. Lucy has been a part of our family for so long. So that makes you a part of our family as well."

Gabriel smiled. _Family huh? _

"How touching." A voice echoed off the walls.

"Who's that?" They circled up as Isaac jumped down in front. "Yo."

"This guy?" Gajeel muttered, smirking. "Great."

"You're a cocky dragon slayer. I like that."

"Watch out," Gabriel warned, taking off his glasses. "This is a sound mage. You have to stay clear of his voice."

"Hey, I'll make him shut up for good." Gajeel said.

Isaac smirked, "Then come at me." Taking up his offer, Gajeel's hand became covered in iron as he ran at Isaac.

"SONIC BOOM." Isaac shouted, causing the ground to shake.

Gajeel scoffed and jumped up. "Nice try."

Isaac looked up and laughed, "SONIC SCREAM." Before Gajeel could dodge he was hit with Isaac's voice and went flying into the ceiling. "What did I say?" Gabriel growled. He turned to Mirajane only to find her changed into a beastly form and flew at Isaac. _What the hell is that? _Gabriel was surprised by Mirajane's magic. Instead of the sweet girl before she now looked like a demon. _Take over magic? I wonder if Lisanna can do the same._

Mirajane was able to dodge Isaac's sonic screams but he would dodge her claws. Gajeel jumped in and was able to hit Isaac while he was distracted. "Got him." Mirajane cheered.

But Gabriel didn't cheer but gasped when he saw Isaac stood up like nothing happened. "SONIC SPHERE."

Gabriel gasped, "GET OUT OF THE WAY."

But before they could move waves shaped like blades came out of his mouth and hit the two in the stomach. They fell to the ground. "Mirajane, Gajeel." Gabriel ran over to them. They both grunted and slowly got up. "You guys kept a good fight, but I want the Dragon Knight."

Gabriel glared and stood in front of them, requipping is scythe. _I will protect them. On my honor. I'll do this for you Lucy._


	14. Sara and Juvia

"I'm surprised we haven't been attacked yet." Sara wondered as they turned down a tunnel into a large room.

"Do you think they don't know where we are?" Lisanna asked.

Sara shook her head, "no, they know where we are. One must be waiting for us somewhere."

Juvia was quiet and it made Sara uneasy. She noticed that Juvia wasn't glaring daggers at her but instead held a sorrowful face. Lisanna was able to bring out a smile every once in awhile but Sara could tell this was her doing. _If they know about me and Gray, then Juvia must be heartbroken. Damn those nosy people. _

"I was wondering, how did you find the lacrimas to give you the different magic." Lisanna asked, seeing as Juvia nor Sara was going to make small talk. She could tell Juvia was still hurt but she couldn't see Sara as the bad guy. She could see that this was something no one had control of.

Sara smiled at her, "It was extremely hard but we were able to find a Dark guild to make it. Of course we had to give some of our energy source to make them but it gave us the ability to have full control. We got it right after sealing Lucy's magic."

"Ju..Juvia wants to know why you did that to Lucy-san." Juvia spoke up.

Sara was surprised by this but answered, "The truth is we were fighting another hybrid just before. He had the upper hand but Lucy unleashed a large amount of her magic to defeat him. Because she did that she drained most of her power and without a mate or magic source she would have died so Gabriel and I transferred the last of our magic into Lucy and sealed it so she would never go without dragon magic."

Juvia was amazed by this. "Why didn't Lucy find Natsu-san earlier?"

"We tried. When we found out Lucy was dying we left to search for him a month later."

"Is that why Lucy ran away from home?" Lisanna asked.

Sara nodded. "It's part of it. The other part was that she needed to get away from her father around then. Anyway we went searching but couldn't find him. I guess it's a good thing we made Lucy go to Hargeon otherwise she wouldn't have found Natsu." Sara laughed at the last part.

Lisanna and Juvia giggled, agreeing. When they were done Lisanna asked something that she was wondering. "Sara, if Lucy needs to mate with Natsu for his magic source and you two also take Lucy's magic, then why do you need mates?" Sara and Juvia were taken back by the question.

_Why couldn't she avoid this subject until after we found Lucy? _Sara glanced at Juvia and frowned. Seeing this Juvia felt a bit guilty for her. "Juvia wants to know." She said to encourage her.

Sara looked up and nodded. "Well, we don't _need _mates but since our mother was the celestial dragon it's in our genes. Plus, we take the energy from our own mates and so it allows Lucy to take a break from us." She looked at Juvia. "So, it's not like we really need a mate, and we can survive without one. So if our mate has someone else in mind then it's alright."

Juvia gasped at this. _Gray-sama could still be mine? _Even with this thought Juvia couldn't find happiness. Lisanna saw this and sighed. "Alright you two, we need to figure this out right now."

"We can't, Lucy is so close and with those Knights after us…" "I don't care. Even if we run into them we need to work together and with this strain then we can't fight together." She did have a point. Sara looked down the way they needed to go with worry. Her only concern was Lucy; her feelings had to come second.

"Now, we have a love triangle that needs to be fixed between you two and Gray."

"There's nothing to talk about." Sara practically shouted. When she saw their shocked expressions she felt bad and took a deep breath. "I can't stray from my mission to protect Lucy. As a Dragon Knight it is our duty to protect our hybrid and the fact she is my sister makes it more personal. So I can't be worried about mating unless it deals with Lucy. Like I said, I don't need a mate." She turned and started walking, ignoring the pain in her insides. Juvia watched her walk away, unsure of what to do.

"Now what?" Juvia looked towards Lisanna. "She just said you could have Gray for yourself."

"Juvia doesn't feel good." Juvia confessed. "Sara."

Sara turned, making the girls gasp as they saw her eyes tear up. "Juvia doesn't like when people cry." The two walked over.

"I'm not crying." Sara turned and rubbed her eyes furiously. Lisanna looked at Juvia and smiled. Juvia smiled back and turned to Sara. "Gray-sama was the first to show Juvia that there can be happiness through her rain. He gave Juvia strength no one else could. Juvia couldn't help but fall in love with him."

"I know Juvia, and it's alright. I don't even know him and I have to focus on Lucy first. You have a better shot at him anyway."

"That's not true Sara." Sara turned back to see tears in Juvia's eyes. "Juvia has tried to make Gray-sama notice her with little success. And yet, you came into our guild and he couldn't take his eyes off of you. Juvia knows Gray-sama can feel the bond with you just like Lisanna feels the bond with Gabriel." Hearing this made Lisanna and Sara blush. "If Juvia has to give Gray-sama up, then Juvia is glad it is to you."

"Juvia." Sara sighed.

"Just promise to be good to him." Juvia sobbed as the tears came down. "And not get mad when he strips."

Sara smiled, hugging the girl as she sobbed into her shoulders. "Don't hurt him."

Lisanna looked at the two with relief and happiness. Nothing was truly settled until they clear up the situation with Lucy but at least the air was clear here. Just one thing worried her: what would Juvia do now? Her main reason for coming to Fairy Tail was to win Gray but now what?

The two pulled apart, laughing at each other's faces. "Lucy found some great friends." Sara said.

"At Fairy Tail we are like a big family." Lisanna said. _Family huh? _Sara found herself thinking. _You did good Lucy. _

"Now let's go get Lucy." The three cheered.

"Na uh!" The turned as Marshie appeared in front of them. "Miss me?"

The three looked at each other, smiling. "We can do this." They got into fighting stance. "Remember, she's a storm mage."

"And your fake magic doesn't work on me." Marshie sang.

Lisanna glared, "It's time to shut her up." Lisanna then turned into her cat form and pointed her claws at Marshie. Juvia moved her hands as water came out.

_Wow, these are some cool magic. _Sara thought.

Marshie smiled. "Oh this will be fun. HURRICANE." Lisanna and Sara jumped out the way when a large wave hit Juvia. She was able to blend in with the water but was surprised when she couldn't control the water and felt the impact actually hurt her. _Her water is strange. _

"You were able to stand my hurricane? Impressive."

Juvia shot her water beam and it hit Marshie. "You got her." Lisanna cheered. Sara shook her head. "No she didn't Juvia get out of there."

Juvia turned just as Marshie jumped up in the air. "SANDSTORM." A wave of sand hit next. Juvia ran out the way but the impact sent her to the ground. "Juvia."

"HURRICANE."

"BARRIER." Sara ran in front of Juvia and expanded her blue screens. The magic hit hard and when it stopped Sara's screen had a crack in it. "You're still as lovely as ever Dragon Knight." Sara shivered with disgust as Marshie made a kissy face at her.

Lisanna ran up at Marshie and was able to scratch her face. Marshie screamed in pain held her face before calming down. Her childish appearance gone. "You'll regret that." She growled. She moved her hands. "LIGHTNING STORM."

"LOOK OUT." Sara pushed Lisanna out of the way as she was hit with the lightning. Sara cried out in pain as she felt herself frying. When it was done Sara fell to the ground. "SARA." Juvia and Lisanna gasped.

"Don't..worry..about me. Lucy, would be upset…if I let you guys get hurt." Sara coughed, getting up. "Besides, that was nothing." Everyone was surprised. She stood up straight, breathing heavily. "I am a Dragon Knight. I will not give up until I save Lucy."

Marshie was taken back. This was the first time she had ever seen a Dragon Knight and the fierce look in her eyes made Marshie feel distressed but she shook it off. Smirking, she put her hands up. "So come at me, Dragon Knight."


	15. Natsu's Feelings

"We're close." Carla announced, seeing the map in her head.

"We better be prepared for a fight then." Gray said.

"I'm always ready for a fight." Natsu said, catching his fist on fire. Carla rolled her eyes as they continued walking. "I hope it's that ring mage. I get to prove that I'm stronger than Gabriel." Just thinking about it made Natsu even more excited.

Gray scoffed, "you do remember that Gabriel is not even using his real magic right? It doesn't count."

Natsu was going to say something but remembering that bummed him out. "When he gets to Lucy he can get his magic back and then we can see who the strongest one is."

Gray frowned, "you think that will be best?"

Natsu looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Idiot, if you listened then you would have remembered that when taking off the last chain then Lucy loses the magic that the two stored in her. " Carla said, "and since Lucy has no other way to support her magic then she could die."

Natsu scoffed, "Lucy's not dying while I'm around. Besides, all she has to do is take some of my magic, that simple." Carla and Gray shook their head. _So naïve. _"What?"

"Natsu, do you even know what it means to have a mate?"

Natsu began thinking, "Well, Lucy said we were mates and she's my best friend so being mates means being best friends right?"

Gray sighed, "No, it's more than that." _Poor Lucy for having him. I can see why she couldn't get the energy she needed from this idiot. _

Seeing Gray look at him with disbelief was pissing Natsu off. Her crossed his arms, "Alright then ya popsicle, you have a mate too so what does it mean."

Thinking of Sara made Gray blush. "Well….uh.."

Seeing this Carla sighed. "You two are hopeless. Having a mate is when you care deeply for a person."

"But I already care for Lucy," Natsu said. "I don't get how she is dying."

"Being mates is more intimate. It has to do with love idiot."

Natsu thought about that. "Like the way I love Igneel? Or Fairy Tail?" He still was confused about the whole thing.

"It's more like how Bisca and Alzack are to each other." Gray said, seeing as that was the best route to go. Remembering that Natsu shook his head, "No no no Lucy and I are only partners! We couldn't be like that it would be weird." Seeing how those two would act in the guild made him blush at the thought of him and Lucy doing the same thing. "Isn't there some other way that I can give Lucy my magic? Can she eat it?"

"I don't think that's how it works." Carla said. "Otherwise Lucy would not be in this situation."

Gray sighed with frustration. "Man, I get why she didn't tell us but you'd think Master would say something when Sara and Gabriel came."

Thinking of them Natsu snickered at Gray, "Sara huh? You llliikkee her." Gray gasped and blushed a deep red. "Shut up Natsu."

Natsu kept laughing until Gray punched him. "Hey what was that for?"

"This is no time to making jokes about this. If you haven't noticed yet mating means a lot to Lucy and Sara and Gabriel."

"Besides, it's obvious that Sara is not going to give Gray a chance while Lucy is still in danger." Carla pointed out. "Even if she knows she is going to act like Gabriel and not even give Gray a second look. And if we do save her and defeat these Dark Knights and they take Lucy back to the energy source, who is to say they won't still make Lucy leave Fairy Tail." The two boys stopped and looked down at Carla.

_They still plan to take Lucy away? _Natsu grew fearful. "How do we stop them from taking Lucy away?"

"That's what you need to figure out for yourself Natsu. Lucy's life is in your hand." Natsu sighed as they began walking again. _I know we joke around but could all the times that Happy joked that Lucy liked him to be true? And if so… then how am I supposed to feel? I love her like I do everyone else. _Natsu blinked at that. _No, it's not like everyone else. I've felt something different towards Lucy since we met. Could that be love? _

Gray could see Natsu deep in thought, guessing he was thinking of Lucy. After hearing Carla Gray agreed that they would take Lucy away if they thought it was best for her. He could see that Sara is as focused as Gabriel on Lucy's safety to the point that they would not think of themselves.

But thinking of Sara leaving him made Gray frown. He didn't want her to leave; he wanted to be with her. "Say Gray," he turned to Natsu. "How did Juvia take the news that you are taken?"

"She was upset but she understood. I still feel bad about the whole thing but there is really nothing we could do to prevent it. I am a bit worried since the two are together right now but I have faith things will clear up."

"So do you love Sara?" Natsu asked, really curious about it. Mates were supposed to love each other right?

Gray crossed his arms. "I just met her so I can't say for sure. But ever since I saw her I felt something inside me. It was a good feeling, and while watching them, I found myself wanting to be there next to her. I don't know about love anymore than you do but I feel something right with her. If that's love then I say yes."

As Gray spoke Natsu began comparing Gray's words to his own feelings. _I remember feeling something about Lucy when we first met, part of why I brought her to Fairy Tail. And as we had our adventures I felt being next to her was just right. _"Do you think Lucy knew this whole time I was her mate."

Gray nodded, "I'm sure she figured it out. Why else would she put up with your obnoxious personality?" Natsu was about to say something back but stopped when he saw Gray chuckle. "I have to say I'm impressed. She would have done anything she could, use as much magic as she had left, just to help you. If that's love than I don't know how else to describe it."

_Lucy..loves me? _Natsu was taken back by this.

Carla watched the two boys and found the conversation to be a very adult talk. _They may be idiots but they do have their moments._

As they entered a large room a scent caught Natsu off guard and he sniffed the air again. "It's Lucy's smell. She's here." He began looking around. "Lucy? Lucy?"

"I can't see a place for her to hide." The room may have been large but there was nothing but a random chair up against one side with a large ledge above it, a crystal ball next to it, and a whole lot of nothing. "They must have taken her somewhere else."

"Natsu shook his head. "No, this is exactly where we have to be. Lucy has to be here."

"Natsu, Gray, come here." Carla called from the chair, staring into the crystal ball. The two ran over. "What's this?" Gray touched it and gasped as Gajeel, Gabriel, and Mirajane popped up, fighting one of the Knights.

"It must be how they saw us coming." Just then Gabriel was hit pretty hard by the Knight. "They aren't doing so good."

"I can't see." Natsu moved closer and touched it as Wendy and Erza were fighting another as Lily and Happy were flying above. "It's just like they said: they separated us so they can attack each group."

"So where's our opponent?" Gray's eyes widen as Sara, Juvia, and Lisanna came up next; Sara was just hit with lightning.

Natsu sniffed the air and glared, clenching his fists. "I think he's here." Gray jumped back as the purpled hair guy, Yao, looked over from his position of lying on the ledge. "You guys sure are loud." He yawned.

"So you're the one I get to fight," Natsu snickered, smacking his hand with his fist. "Not as good as the ring mage but you'll do."

Yao chuckled under his breath. "You got guts dragon slayer. I admire that. Unfortunately that is also your weakness since you never think things through." Yao jumped off the ledge and landed on his feet in front of them.

"I have no weaknesses. I'll burn you and your cards to a crisp." Natsu made flames cover his fists.

Yao scoffed and made three cards appear in his hands. "Come on then."

"Damn it" Natsu grunt as he was hit with another one of Yao's cards.

"You don't think when you go into battle, therefore not taking in when your opponent is stronger than you." Yao smirked, dodging an ice sword from Gray. "Like I said: I know your weaknesses."

He was right. Yao had not once used any explosions cards so Natsu could not feed on any fire. Most of the attacks were either rock magic or water magic. Gray tried to use the water magic by turning it into ice but he couldn't. Carla watched from the side with fear. _He's smart and skillful. _

"ICE-MAKE LANCE." Gray shouted.

Yao glanced his way and threw a card "The cards tell me: EXPLOSION." Gray's ice exploded into many pieces, sending Gray back.

_My chance, _Natsu ran over, ready to take the fire created when a light appeared under him. When it was gone there was a large hole that Natsu fell in. Yao smirked, watching the circle of cards vanish. "And to think you two are mates to the hybrids. I feel sorry for you." Natsu looked up, growling as did Gray. "You wouldn't have to die for them. I mean is it really worth it?"

Natsu and Gray were getting pissed at his words. Gray ran at him in anger but Yao easily dodged and threw him in the hole with Natsu. "It is a shame your foster dragon told you none of this. Well, it doesn't matter now." He threw a card down and the hole went even deeper.

Carla had decided the only way to help was to look for Lucy. While they were fighting she searched high and low for some secret entrance to where Lucy might be. She turned back to see the two in a hole and Yao talking down.

_Come on you two. Get out, fight, do something. _She wasn't paying attention and so when she turned she was going straight for a wall. She stopped herself but as she turned her tail hit it and that's when she noticed the wall seemed to change forms before returning to its original shape. _Is this? _She went through and gasped. "Lucy."


	16. Back Together

Carla looked as Lucy hung mid air by white straps that wrapped around her wrists and ankles. She was awake, her head hung low. "Lucy."

Lucy looked up and eyes went wide when she saw Carla. "C..Carla? Is that you?" Carla flew up in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

"We've been watching you ever since you left. We saw you be taken by the Dark Knights and were able to communicate with Sara and Gabriel to come here."

"We? Who exactly is here?" When Carla told her Lucy gasped. "No, it's dangerous. You guys shouldn't be here. The Dark Knights aren't our usual enemies. They can only be stopped by..." "By dragon hybrids we know." Lucy's eyes widen.

"You do?"

"Master told us everything. This is no time to get into this. We were all split up and now each of us are fighting one of the Knights. We have to get you to Gabriel and Sara so they can take off your last chain." Carla went to untie the rope when Lucy shouted, "don't touch it!"

"Why not?"

"These ropes are fused with Hatsumi's dark energy. If you touch it then you will be struck by it." Carla backed away. "So now what?"

Just then the sound of a big explosion made the room rumble. "What was that?"

"Must be Natsu and Gray, they're in the other room fighting the purple hair guy." Lucy looked to the side with worry. "I'm useless." She never wanted to involve Fairy Tail (though part of her was pissed that they were spying on her) and to hear they were risking their lives for her made her feel guilty. She couldn't call on her spirits because of the straps and Gabriel and Sara were practically defenseless because they gave their magic to her. She sighed.

Carla looked at her with sympathy, "stop saying such things. Having an attitude like that isn't going to save you any sooner."

"Carla."

"Look, no one thinks you're useless. You're a bit whiny but not useless. So what if you kept this secret, everyone at Fairy Tail doesn't think less of you. Besides from what I hear you are the strongest out of most of us being a dragon hybrid. Now get your act together."

As Lucy listened to the cat talk she smiled softly. "Thank you Carla." _But I still want to help, how can I? _Just then Lucy could hear Natsu's voice.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Gray were able to jump out of the hole and tried their all to defeat Yao with no luck. "Damn it, why doesn't he go down?" Gray growled.

"Giving up?" Yao asked, shuffling some cards. "It would make killing you easier."

_I hate this guy. _Natsu glared and ran at him. "FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON."

"The cards tell me: DARK BLADES." Just as Natsu was about to hit him black blades came out of the cards and began slicing parts of Natsu's clothes and his skin. He fell back and grunted in pain. "DARK BLADES." Yao directed them towards Gray, sending him to the ground as well. Yao watched the two defeated mages, satisfied. "Pathetic. I guess that's the price you pay for for caring for a dragon hybrid. Don't you see that hybrids bring nothing but pain? You race to your deaths just to save one who lied to you all."

When Natsu tried getting up Yao kicked him so he was on his back. "Hybrids deserve to die." Yao sighed, wanting to end this fight fast. He pulled out two cards, ready to throw them, when Natsu spoke. "You're wrong."

Yao turned as Natsu lifted himself up. "What you said, was wrong."

_He's a tough one. _"And why do you say that?"

"When I met Lucy, all I thought was that she was nice to give me food and taken back by her magic because I have never encountered it before. I always knew something was different bout her but I didn't know what, that's why I brought her back to Fairy Tail with me. She's kind; she cares for all of us. She is stronger than she thinks." Gray watched with awe as Natsu stood up, despite the pain he was feeling. "Knowing she's a hybrid changes none of that. I may not be that smart but I know that Lucy needs me and I'll get to her no matter what. SO GET OUT OF MY WAY." Natsu roared as his whole body bursted into flames.

Yao was taken back as he roared. It sounded so much like an actual dragon. _How could this be? He's not a hybrid. _"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST" Natsu ran at Yao with his fists out.

"ICE SPEARS," His cards turned into large pointed icicles and aimed at Natsu. He easily jumped out of their way, making Yao gasp. _What is this? _But before he could move Natsu's fist collided with his face. Yao yelped in pain as he went crashing into the chair.

"I WON'T LET YOU KILL MY MATE." Lucy gasped when she heard Natsu's voice. "Natsu?"

"It sounds like he's winning." Carla smiled. "He's determined to get to you."

Lucy smiled, feeling a pleasant warmth spread over her. _Still, what about the others? I need to help out somehow. _While trying to listen Lucy could feel something else in her: a sense of determination. She gasped, _Gabriel and Sara, I can feel what they are feeling through our bond. _Lucy got an idea. "Carla, stand back."

Carla looked at her with confusion but did what she said. "What are you going to do?"

"I can feel Gabriel and Sara. If I can concentrate, I can help them." Before Carla could ask Lucy closed her eyes and her face scrunched in concentration. "Please work." Suddenly Lucy was surrounded by a bright white light. "Big brother, big sister, let me help you."

_"Big brother, big sister." _Gabriel and Sara gasped as they looked around.

"Sara?" Juvia called.

"Lucy? Is that you?" Marshie looked confused since she heard nothing.

Gabriel was in shock. "Lucy? You can reach us?"

Isaac twisted his head, "What are you talking about?"

Then the two were surrounded by a bright light. Gajeel and Mirajane gasped at Gabriel as Juvia and Lisanna gasped at Sara.

Sara smiled, "Lucy's helping us."

Gabriel sighed, "The fool, always trying to help us first."

When it was gone Sara and Gabriel looked up at their opponents with determination. Marshie looked at Sara, taken back by the sudden determination in her eyes. "Lisanna, Juvia, get back." Sara whispered to them. Juvia and Lisanna were still confused but did what they were told.

Marshie scoffed. "I don't know what happened but you aren't getting out of this, HURRICANE."

Sara smirked and jumped out of the way, "not this time." She ran up and jumped above Marshie. "You're mine." She punched Marshie in the face so hard that she went into the ground. Lisanna and Juvia watched with disbelief. _Did Lucy give them some of their power back? _Lisanna thought as now Sara seemed faster than Marshie.

Gabriel was different too. Mirajane had to mentally hold her mouth closed as her jaw was in danger of dropping. When Isaac sent his sonic scream at Gabriel he didn't move but when hit the attack did nothing to Gabriel. He just stood there smirking and when Isaac was getting irritated Gabriel jumped up and brought back out his scythe. But instead of the usual wind magic that came with it, white flames came out that Isaac couldn't dodge. He was hit hard, flying into the wall.

Marshie and Isaac could sense the new power in the two Knights and both knew that if they stayed as things were now, they would be defeated.

Rhythm could feel the castle rumble and somehow knew his fellow Knights were struggling. Just as he turned he couldn't get out of the way of the ten swords that swung at him. He fell to the ground as Wendy came up, "ROAR OF THE SKY DRAGON." The gush of magic came out of her mouth and hit him. He grunted in pain. _This is bad. _Rhythm jumped up but then disappeared.

Wendy, Erza, Lily, and Happy stared with disbelief. "What a coward, running away from a fight." Erza breathed. They four then began running down the tunnel.

Marshie and Isaac too disappeared, all three ended up outside where Hatsumi was standing. "Why did you take us out?" Isaac asked.

"Those Fairy Tail wizards are tough and I could feel the hybrid using her magic to help her Knights. If we want to kill them we all need to be alive."

"Where'd she go?" The three girls just stood there until Sara began stomping around. "And here I was totally kicking her butt! No fair!"

"Juvia thinks we should go before she comes back." Agreeing the three girls began running.

"I think I still have a chance," Natsu snickered and charged at Yao before Yao vanished, leaving Natsu flabbergasted. "HEY BASTARD WHERE THE HELL YOU GO?"

Gray too looked with disbelief but remembering his face he could tell Yao did not leave on his own.

"NATSU." The two turned as Erza, Wendy, Happy, and Lily came down on hall. Happy flew right over to hug Natsu. "Happy, you alright?"

"I'm OK."

"You guys run into one of them?" Gray asked.

Erza nodded. "But he seemed to have vanished before we could defeat him."

"Ours too."

"Everyone." They turned as Juvia, Lisanna, and Sara came running to them. "You guys." Gray sighed with relief to see Sara safe.

Sara stopped and turned around as Gabriel, Gajeel, and Mirajane came up next. Sara ran over and hugged Gabriel as Lisanna hugged Mirajane. "Did you feel it too?"

Gabriel nodded. "Feel what?" Gray asked.

"Lucy was able to transfer a small piece of magic to Gabriel and I to help defeat the Knights." Sara explained. Natsu gasped, "But I thought she couldn't do that."

"We did too." Gabriel said. Wendy then looked around. "Um, where's Carla?"

Everyone looked around. "She was here just a minute ago." Natsu said.

"She must have disappeared while we were fighting." Gray added.

"Carla." Everyone began yelling.

"Wendy," Everyone turned as Carla popped up by one side. "I found Lucy. She's this way." They all gasped as Carla flew into the wall and disappear. They ran over and carefully entered. "You guys." They looked up to see Lucy looking down at them.

"LLUUCCCYYY." Happy cried, flying up and burying his face in her chest. "You're alright."

Lucy smiled. "Sorry for worrying you."

"You idiot. That was a dangerous thing to do giving us your magic. What if you gave us too much?" Gabriel said.

Lucy glared down at him. "Can't you just say thank you like a normal person." Sara giggled. "Thank you Lucy, it felt good being able to fight that way again."

Lucy's smile left as she saw everyone else. "Guys…"

They all smiled up at her. "We're glad you're alright Lucy."

"I'm sorry for getting you mixed up in this."

"Don't worry about it," Natsu replied. "We always look after each other." Seeing Natsu made Lucy blush while Natsu just felt an overwhelming sense of relief that she was alright.

"So how do we get you down?" Erza asked.

"I don't know. Hatsumi linked the rope with her dark magic and if you touch it you'll get hurt."

"Then let's not touch it," Erza took out a sword and threw it at the rope. Right when it hit black dust came out and pushed the sword away. It landed in front of Erza. "Woah."

Wendy, Gajeel, and Natsu all used their dragon claws but failed, having to dodge the dark energy as it attacked them. Sara began looking through her archives to find some way to get her out while Gabriel stood behind her, looking at the rope. "I can't find anything about this Gabriel." Sara told him.

Gabriel sighed, thinking of an idea. "Well then I guess we'll have to do it then."

Sara looked at him. "Right now? Is it safe?"

Gabriel looked between Lucy and Natsu. "We may have no choice. The Dark Knights were all taken back for some reason." He walked over to the rest of the group with Sara. "We have an idea. We need to take the chain off now?"

"Are you crazy?" Natsu said. "Why would you do that now?"

"Dragon magic is the strongest magic to use for these ropes. Lucy could easily get out of the rope with her full power."

"But Lucy can't sustain her magic, wouldn't it kill her?" Wendy asked.

"If it works I'll do it." Lucy said.

"Lucy you can't be serious? It's too dangerous." Natsu looked up, feeling a sort of panic.

"It doesn't have to." Natsu turned back to Gabriel. "There is a way to give her the magic." When everyone else but Wendy caught on they gagged.

"You want them to do that? Right now?" Lisanna asked, hoping she was wrong.

Realizing what they were thinking Gabriel blushed and shook his head. "No! I'm saying if he feeds Lucy his fire then she can get a temporary boost." They began sighing with relief as Wendy still did not understand why. Natsu was blushing, "well why didn't you say that in the first place." He looked back at Lucy. "I guess you are just like us when we have to eat our element."

"It's not a permanent thing. We just use it for a temporary power boost." Lucy replied. "Besides I can't eat Celestial spirits." A few of them chuckled.

"Happy." Happy flew over, grabbed Natsu's scarf and pulled him up until he was face to face with Lucy. Just being this close to her seemed to make Natsu feel funny. "Hey Lucy."

She was still blushing, "hi Natsu."

He lifted up his hand as fire appeared in it. "So how do we do this?"

Lucy chuckled, feeling very awkward. Especially with the audience below them. "Just put it near my mouth." Natsu did just that and stifled a gasp as Lucy began sucking in his fire. The feeling in his stomach grew uncomfortable and just thinking about everything made his head dizzy.

Lucy loved how his fire tasted. She knew since he was her mate she would like it but all those years of wishing to be close enough to get a taste built up and now she couldn't think of anything else. She looked up at him as she continued eating and watched his face scrunch with many emotions. One of them was confusion and that brought Lucy down. _Does he truly understand what we are? What it means? _When she was done she felt her body heat up and there was something inside her that wanted to break free. "Natsu get away," Gabriel shouted.

Natsu didn't want to leave but Happy pulled him down anyway. Gabriel and Sara stood in front of everyone. They shared a look before holding their hands up. Just like before Lucy was covered in a white light as the last chain was visible. "Alright." Gabriel requipped into his scythe.

Before he could get to her the castle began to shake and rocks from the ceiling broke off. "What's going on?" The group was losing their balance.

"It must be the Dark Knights. Their trying to bury us with the castle." Mirajane shouted. "We have to go now."

"Then leave." The group looked at the two. "We have to get Lucy out of here. You guys get out before us."

"No, we aren't leaving without you guys." Lisanna and Gray looked at the two, fearful. Natsu was looking at Lucy, scared for as another large rock barely missed her.

"You have to get out now." Lucy shouted.

"But Lucy…" "Natsu, I don't want you to get hurt anymore. You have to trust us and get out." Natsu was torn. He didn't want to leave. He had just found Lucy and now to see her once again in danger made him angry. "Natsu." He turned as Erza laid a hand on his shoulder. "We have to go." Natsu sighed and nodded, glancing back at Lucy. _Please be alright._

Wendy was held by Carla, Gajeel by Lily, Natsu by Happy, Erza held Gray, Juvia by Lisanna, and Mirajane flew herself. Mirajane created a hole in the side and the group was able to fly out to safety, landing on the ground just a few feet from the castle. They watched it break off from the top and crumble. _Please make it out. Please. _

"What's that?" Wendy pointed to something moving in the sky. Everyone looked up as flying cards hit the castle, creating a huge explosion and the castle fell faster. "LUCY." Natsu was ready to run when Happy held him back. "LUCY!"

"HAHAHAHAHA." Hatsumi and the rest of the Dark Knights appeared in front of them. "My, isn't that lovely."

"You bastards." Natsu got out of Happy's hold and ran at them. Hatsumi jumped at him and punch his face, sending him back. Gray and Gajeel caught him. Natsu growled.

"With those hybrids out of the way, taking you guys out should be easy." She touched one of her rings and pointed at them. "DARK PARALYSIS." Dark energy surrounded everyone as they found they couldn't move. The Dark Knights laughed as they struggled to move. "I can't move." Natsu growled. He also found he couldn't use any magic. Not even Wendy could take it off. They watched in horror as each Knight held their hand up, all ready to strike. "Goodbye, Fairy Tail wizards."

"Hey, stay away from my friends."


	17. Power of the Hybrids

Everyone turned back to see Sara, Gabriel, and Lucy standing behind them. "They made it." Wendy cheered with Happy as the others sighed with relief. Natsu smile became teary as did Gray's. Lisanna hugged Mirajane as she jumped up and down.

Lucy was standing behind Sara and Gabriel as Sara had her left hand on her hip as Gabriel's glasses were on his face. "How could they still be alive?" Marshie grumbled. The Dark Knights were surprised that the three made it out. Hatsumi was mad they were able to get the hybrid out of her rope.

"You really think a few rocks are going to take us out?" Sara snickered. "Some Dark Knights you are."

"You haven't been able to defeat us yet." Marshie and Isaac jumped in front, ready to fight the two. Yao looked disturbed; something was off about the two. They seemed different.

"Come at us already then." Gabriel said in a bored tone as he took off his glasses.

Hatsumi glared at them. She too knew something was off but right now all she wanted was to take the blood of another dragon. So she scoffed, ignoring the cramp in her stomach. "Knights, kill them for good."

Lucy looked between Sara and Gabriel and then back at Natsu. Lucy pointed her fingers to the Knights. "Sara, Gabriel, destroy the Knights and protect our friends."

"Yes." Sara and Gabriel replied in unison as they nodded their heads.

_The magic around the three is different. _Gajeel thought, _could they have taken the last chain off?_

_Lucy seems to be commanding them; the spell must be off. _Erza thought.

_If the concealment spell is off then the three can use their Dragon magic. _Natsu found himself being excited. The others were all eager to see what Gabriel and Sara would do next.

Gabriel made the first move, taking a step towards them. "Sara, stay back with Lucy." Sara nodded and took a step in front of Lucy. "Be careful."

"I got him." Isaac smirked as he took a step out.

"Don't forget me." Rhythm came by Isaac.

Lisanna looked at Gabriel with worry. Gabriel glanced at her and gave her an assuring smile that made Lisanna's heart do flips. "I'll make you regret every becoming Dark Knights." Gabriel narrowed his eyes and flexed his arms.

Isaac scoffed and jumped up. "SONIC SPHERE." He screamed as blades of waves hit everywhere around Gabriel, giving him no way to escape it. The group was worried when Gabriel smirked and grunted in pain. He stuck his back up as a Magic Seal appeared on his back, followed by two, long, purple dragon wings that ripped his black coat. Still smirking, Gabriel flew up and kneed Isaac in the stomach midair.

"What are those?" Gray's eyes were wide just like everyone else.

"Dragon wings," Mirajane replied. "It must be their Dragon magic."

Isaac hit the ground while Gabriel was still flying in the air. "The hybrids got their magic back." Yao pointed out, looking towards Lucy and then back at the boy named Natsu. _He must of gave her his magic._ "I'm coming Isaac." Rhythm ran over to him as Gabriel flew towards the two. "COSMIC BEAMS." Out of Gabriel's left hand came a large white light that beamed down at the two. Rhythm abandoned Isaac to move out of the way. As it hit Isaac he screamed in pain and when it was done he fell down unconscious. "He did it!" Lucy clapped. It's been a long time since she has seen them use any Dragon magic and she could tell Gabriel was enjoying it.

"HURRICANE." As she was watching she hadn't notice Marshie come up behind them. "Sara."

"BARRIER." Sara surrounded the two of them with her blue screens. Using her Dragon magic, she was able to fuse the two together and her barrier was able to withstand Marshie's attack. "I got you Lucy." Sara smiled back at her.

Gabriel smiled as Sara protected Lucy. This old feeling made him fill with a sense of motivation that he missed. Protecting people was what he lived for. Sensing movement he was able to dodge Rhythm's foot and flew higher, having to dodge a dark beam that came from Hatsumi. Gabriel flew at her, "BLACK HOLE."

Hatsumi gasped as a black hole appeared behind her and Hatsumi found herself being sucked in until she was surrounded by nothing but darkness. _What is this?_

_That should keep her busy for some time. _Gabriel thought as he turned to Rhythm. _Just got to deal with this idiot. _

Rhythm was freaked out as he saw his leader vanish into the dark hole. _Is this the true power of the Dragon Knights? _He jumped up, hoping to hit him, but Gabriel kept hitting him with the cosmic beams. Gabriel had enough and decided to finish him once and for all.

Lucy looked as Gabriel's body was surrounded by a light purple light, matching his wings, and charged at Rhythm at a fast speed. _He's using his star combat. _

Natsu looked and remembered when Jellal did something similar to what Gabriel was doing when they fought at the Tower to Heaven. _He's so fast. _

Rhythm was at his limit and when he crashed into the ground the last time he struggled to get up. "Damn it."

Gabriel smirked, finishing him off with his cosmic beams. Lucy and the group cheered as Gabriel landed in front of Erza. "You guys alright?" They nodded.

Lucy looked at Marshie, who was still trying to get past Sara's barrier, when she noticed Yao was nowhere to be seen. "Sara, Yao isn't here." Just as Sara turned to her the ground rumbled under their feet.

"Lucy watch out!" Erza shouted as she noticed the circle of glowing cards around them. Then the ground disappeared and Lucy and Sara began falling. "LUCY!" "SARA!" Natsu and Gray were heading over there when Gabriel stopped them. "What are you doing help them." They looked at Gabriel.

"My order was to make sure you guys were safe. Sara's is to look after Lucy." They still looked at him like he was crazy but the determination on his face made them close their mouths. "Sara has this."

When the ground gave out beneath them Lucy was screaming. "Lucy hold on." Sara looked down to see the ground didn't have a bottom.

"Sara, you have to do it." Sara looked as Lucy reached out for her.

"But I can't, it'll take too much of your power."

"I don't care, do it. That's an ORDER." Sara sighed, knowing she couldn't defy an order. Lucy gave her a assuring smile. "You can do it."

Sara smiled and nodded and began concentrating. "TRANSFORM."

"TRANSFORM." Gray heard Sara shout and the hole began lighting up. _What's going on? _Marshie and Yao looked at the hole with confusion.

Gabriel smiled, _she's doing it. _

It was silent for a moment. And then the ground began rumbling again but it was not by the two Dark Knights. "What's going on?" Marshie asked as she swayed.

And then the ground broke and the first they heard was a loud roar. "It….can't be." Yao eyes widen at the sound. It was something he heard just moments ago.

Then, the ground gave out and no one could believe what came out.

Marshie began shaking. "A..a…A DRAGON!"

It wasn't as large as Igneel but it was no small dragon either. The light purple dragon spread its wings and roared again. On its long neck was Lucy, hanging on. "YOU DID IT SARA."

Gray gasped, "That's Sara?" Gabriel turned to see everyone's mouth opened and found it quite amusing. "That's what makes us great Knights. Seeing as we are one of the few Dragon Knights who can turn into dragons and back into humans." It was as if their mouth dropped even lower.

Lucy loved the feeling of being on Sara. "Let's go Sara."

"Alright." Sara said, enjoying the feeling of being a dragon again. Looking down she could see Marshie and Yao looking up with fear. _An actual dragon. I've never seen one before. Is this what the truth behind Dragon Knights?_

_"_Now," Lucy pointed. Sara sucked in her breath, moving her head back and when she exhaled a whirlwind of purple light and stars came out of her mouth and hit the two. Marshie was knocked out immediately while Yao was almost down but kept his ground. "I'm..not..losing..to filthy dragons. FLY." Throwing cards down he began flying towards the two. "Sara up." Stretching her wings Sara took off into the sky.

Gabriel followed just in case. Yao was dodging all of Sara's dragon roars and kept trying to hit her with explosive cards. "Watch out." Lucy tightened her grip when Sara flew upside down to get away from Yao's cards. "COSMIC BEAMS." Gabriel shouted, hitting all of Yao's cards. "Sara get Lucy out of here."

"NO WAY." Lucy shouted back. "WE'RE IN THIS TOGETHER." She looked up at Sara's face. "Sara, when Gabriel shoots his cosmic beams combine your dragon roar with it."

Sara nodded and looked at Gabriel. "Ready Gabriel?"

He nodded and turned to Yao. "You won't defeat me." Yao had crazy eyes and began throwing hundreds of cards. "EXPLOSION!"

"COSMIC BEAMS." As Gabriel shot it Sara roared. The two joined together into one massive white ball. Yao couldn't escape and watched it in fear until he was hit. The explosion caused Yao to fall straight to the ground.

"THEY DID IT!" Natsu and the others cheered. The celebration was short lived when Gabriel's black hole appeared on the ground in front of him. She had a furious look on her face. "I guess she found a way to break out." Gabriel muttered.

Lucy gasped when she saw her aim her rings at Natsu. "Dragon Knights, it seems I underestimated you. But it doesn't matter now. Hand over the hybrid or I kill all of them." Natsu glared and the group got in a fighting stance.

Gabriel stood behind Lucy on Sara's back. "Lucy." She looked back at him. "What do you wish we do?"

Lucy began thinking. She knew she could just send Gabriel down to finish her, but something told her not to. They were her friends, her family. She had her Dragon magic back, and she wanted to use it. "Leave it to me." Without warning Lucy jumped off Sara's back. "LUCY."

Natsu watched as Lucy began falling, "What is she doing?"

Hatsumi looked up and smirked, "falling to her death. DARK BLADES." Black blades aimed towards Lucy. Hatsumi thought they hit but was shocked to see Lucy still falling, unharmed. "What..what's going on?"

Lucy took a deep breath, building her magic inside. _Everonye I promise to protect you. _Right as she was close enough she took a deep breath. Out of her mouth came a tornado of light purple dust and yellow stars much bigger than Sara's roar.

"NO!" Hatsumi held up her rings as a dark barrier surrounded her but it soon broke and she felt the power from Lucy hit her. _I can't be defeated. I can't._

The blast sent Lucy back up in the air that Gabriel flew over and caught her bridal style as she finished, flying over and set her down on Sara. The three looked down as Hatsumi stood still for a second before falling.

"We did it!" Lucy hugged Gabriel tightly as Sara shook with laughter.

Down below the team was jumping around as they were able to celebrate. Natsu looked up with pride at his teammate when Happy landed on his shoulder, shouting in his ear. Juvia, Lisanna, and Mirajane hugged each other as Wendy smiled with Erza. Gajeel just shook his head with a small smile.

Seeing her teammates cheer made Lucy smile. Gabriel and Sara were also looking at them, chuckling. "It's over right?" Lucy looked at Gabriel.

Gabriel smiled and nodded, "All over." As for other things, it has just begun.

"Well I'm glad that's over with." Sara smiled as she looked back down at Gray. Lucy and Gabriel nodded their heads and turned, both gasping. "SARA, LOOK OUT."

Sara turned her head just in time to see them heading straight for the side of the large rock mountain. "I CAN'T STOP."

Natsu watched as the three collided, causing the part they hit break off and hit the ground with a loud thud. "Lucy." Wendy began running over there and the group followed.

Gabriel sat up on the rock, rubbing his head. _Damn her for not paying attention. _He looked around for the two when he saw Lucy on top of Sara, both lying down with dazed looks. Sara was back to her normal form. Lucy got up first and groaned. "Damn it Sara why didn't you watch where you were going?"

Sara sat up too and glared at her. "Hey I was in the moment. Plus it's been a while since I last changed. I didn't have full control."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "That ain't it. Even when you had "control" you still ran into everything."

"That's a lie." Next moment the two were fighting.

Gabriel sighed as he leaned against the rock behind him. He was too tired to got stop them and just took out his glasses, which weren't broke, and put them on. "Lucy, Sara, Gabriel." He turned as he saw everyone running to them.

Lucy and Sara broke a apart when they heard their voices. "That was amazing." Wendy shouted as she ran and jumped on to the two girls, hugging them. They laughed and hugged her back. "Sara you turned into a dragon! It was so cool to see and Lucy your dragon roar was awesome." Wendy babbled.

"It's not something you see every day." Gajeel said as Gabriel walked over.

"Are there anymore Dark Knights?" Erza asked.

Lucy shook her head. "That was the very last group of them."

"So you don't have to worry about them anymore?" Lucy shook her head. "That's great."

"You guys may be stronger than Natsu or Erza." Lisanna said.

Natsu scoffed, "Gabriel still promised me a fight."

Gabriel smirked. "You really want to fight after all that?"

"I never back down from a fight no matter what."

"Can we stop talking about fighting? I feel so dead." Lucy whined that made Gabriel roll his eyes though he was on alert when she said that.

"Is that an order?" He teased, making Lucy stick her tongue out. Everyone laughed and while Sara was laughing she caught sight of Gray looking at her and blushed. Lisanna stared at Gabriel with a gentle smile and when he saw he couldn't help but smile back. Sara stood up and then helped Lucy get up. "What are we going to do about the Knights?" Lucy asked.

"We could send them through Gabriel's black hole and let the darkness crush their bodies?" Sara suggested, making everyone look at her with disbelief. "It was only a suggestion."

"Actually Master has that taken care of. He is sending Fiore's guards here to take them into custody." Erza told them.

"Plus he and your guild has been watching us this whole time." Gabriel said, deciding now was a good time to share that information.

Hearing that made Sara and Lucy blush and turn to their friends. "Speaking of which how could you guys do that? I didn't think you would snoop that low."

They all felt guilty except for Erza who then crossed her arms, "and if we didn't then you would be dead. It would have helped if you informed us of all this before you went on your little trip."

Erza was giving her death glare that had Natsu and Gray shaking and even Lucy but she didn't back down. "I'm sorry; I just didn't know what you would think about me if you knew the truth. Plus Master said not to tell you anything."

"That's alright, it was cool to see the true you." Wendy said.

"You make me jealous," Gajeel added.

"Besides," Natsu walked over and put his arm around her shoulder. "You're one of us." Just feeling the heat from him made her dizzy.

"Thank you Natsu." The two looked at each other for a moment when Erza coughed. Looking back Happy had that look he gets when he wants to say "he llliiikkkeess you."

"Shall we leave?"

"Yes." Lucy answered quickly. She was missing her cozy apartment. As she pulled away though she felt her knees give out and almost fell if Natsu hadn't caught her. "Lucy, are you alright?"

Lucy wanted to answer but her eyes began to feel heavy with a need to close them. "Must be from all the magic used just now." She heard Gabriel say. "And Sara turning into a dragon took a lot out."

"Hey I told her I couldn't do it but she wouldn't listen." Sara retaliated.

Gabriel stepped forward, ready to take Lucy away to carry her, but Natsu tightened his grip and pulled her close to him. "The last time we gave you Lucy this happened. She's coming back with us to Magnolia." Natsu said in a sure voice as he gave Gabriel threatening eyes. Gabriel said nothing as Natsu lifted Lucy up bridal style.

Lucy looked up at him through her half-closed eyes. "Natsu?"

He smiled down at her, "Don't worry Lucy, we're going home."

_Home. _Lucy smiled and closed her eyes, going to sleep.

Sara looked at the two and smiled as Gabriel just stared. While Sara was happy for this, Gabriel was still worried. As much as this was good for her but he still worried. Erza said that the guards were coming in to clean up this mess and that would mean that Dragon magic would be known. All the danger that could come to the guild when word got out of the new lost magic.

"Shall we head back?" Mirajane asked to break the silence.

"Let's go." Natsu began walking, being careful of not rocking Lucy too much. Sara and Gabriel looked at each other and smiled, following the group back to Magnolia.


	18. Returning Home

_So soft, _Lucy thought as she buried her head in her pillow. Opening her eyes she shot up to see she was back in her apartment. "I'm back?"

"You've been out for a few hours." She turned to see Gabriel sitting on the edge. "The whole way back and then another hour."

"That long?"

Gabriel nodded. "Natsu carried you all the way back. Even held his hold on you whilew e were on the train."

"Please tell e he didn't puke on me." Lucy sniffed but found no evidence of such.

"No, he did very good holding it in. I never could imagine his one weakness was motion sickness. Even Gajeel looked ready to pass out."

"Are you sure you should be talking?" Gabriel shrugged but kept a small smile. "I can hide it."

Lucy smiled and went it grew silent she looked around. "Where is he and the others?"

"I sent him and the rest back to the guild to report in with your Master. Sara went along with them to give our side of the story."

"And the Dark Knights?"

"Just like they said Fiore's guards came and took all of them into custody."

Lucy nodded, stretching her arms as she yawned. "I still feel so tired even after sleeping so long."

That's to be expected. We used all the magic that Natsu gave you fighting the Knights and so you only have the small amount we sealed in you." He sighed. "Of course you burned through half of that helping us out."

Lucy chuckled as she laid back down. "So what you're telling me is I should stop helping people." He chuckled and nodded. "What's the point of Sara and I if you keep doing it?"

"Simple. You're my family." Gabriel scooted closer as Lucy began rambling. "The Dark Knights are gone and will never be a problem. And after all of this Natsu is at least aware that we are mates and so it could change everything. This way you and Lisanna can be and so can Sara and Gray. Fairy Tail is a great place and I'm sure Master will love to have you two join."

"You think that is best?" Lucy looked up at him. "You really think us staying is best?"

"What do you mean?"

When Gabriel looked back at her his eyes were sad. "Now that the guards got involved there is no way of hiding our magic anymore. It could cause a lot of problems. You know hybrids don't have a good reputation in certain areas."

"What are you saying Gabriel?"

"Being part dragon is dangerous, why do you think there are Dragon Knights. The Dark Knights are not the only ones who despise dragons. They're just the only ones who don't want to use our blood to increase their power. Dark guilds, the Magic Council, even the other hybrids may come."

"But we can stop the Dark guilds and the Magic Council will not have to worry and if they do then Master can help us. As for hybrids, you know there was only one bad hybrid and he was taken care of."

"Do you really want to put them all through something like this again?" Lucy grew silent when he said that. Seeing this Gabriel sighed with sorrow. "I know you care for them but hybrids were always meant to live as dragons, not as humans, and this is why. So much power is inside us, you, that if someone comes for it, who knows what they'll do. It may be Fairy Tail, it may be all of Magnolia, or it may be Natsu." Lucy gasped as her eyes widen in fear at the thought of Natsu getting hurt, again, because of her. "He's a valuable tool to get to you."

_I've put Natsu and the others through a lot. I couldn't do that to them again. _"What should I do?"

"The only thing you can do."

At the guild Sara watched from the bar with amusement as everyone talked about what happened. Erza was right when they were watching, having used a piece of clothing from both Mirajane and Erza. She was surprised that the girl Levy could do the spell twice together. She chuckled as Natsu and Gray were trying to repeat their fight since the guild didn't see and seemed not to agree on the details.

"Gray you barely hit him." Natsu shouted.

"That's a lie. You're the one who fell into his trap."

"You followed." The fight continued until Erza banged their heads together and Carla told them all she saw before she found Lucy. The small boy, Romeo, turned to acknowledge Sara for the first time since she came in. "That was so cool when you turned into that huge dragon." Everyone was now looking at her and she was soon bombarded with different questions.

"How did you do that?"

"Could you do it again?"

"What did it feel like?"

"Does it hurt?"

Sara plugged her ears as all the noise made her head hurt. "It's something I learned in the dragon world and it helps a ton since not all Dragon Knights could do it."

"And Gabriel sprouted out those large wings so does it mean he can turn into a dragon too?" She shook her head. "Only I can. I guess that's the half I got from our mother."

"So cool!" They were all talking about the different things Gabriel, Sara, and Lucy could do as Sara just chuckled under her breath, her eyes looking towards Master's office. She could smell _him _in there with the Master and was wondering when he would make an appearance. Though it was better he did not.

"Seeing Lucy-nee use that dragon roar was awesome! I think she could beat Natsu-nii and Gajeel together."

Gajeel laughed. "You're probably right." Seeing all that made him not want to get on Lucy's bad side. He could remember seeing Natsu get beat by Laxus with one hit and didn't want something worse to happen if he fought Lucy.

"It's going to be cool to have three dragon hybrids in the guild." Sara looked up as the man with the mustache, Macao she thinks, said that to a guy smoking through a pipe and a strange updo who she remembered was Wakaba. "We really will be the strongest guild around."

"What do you mean by that?" Sara asked the two.

"Well you and Gabriel will be joining Fairy Tail right?" Natsu answered as he and Gray walked over. "Now that everything is settled you two will stay with Lucy."

"Well that's still for Gabriel to decide."

Hearing this Lisanna and Gray grew confused and worried as Natsu was beginning to get mad. "What do you mean by that? The Dark Knights are gone so Lucy will be able to stay."

Sara sighed, "it's not that simple Natsu."

"Then what's wrong." Gray pulled Natsu back as his voice grew louder and his face drew closer to Sara. "Lucy is happy here and we all know about you guys." _They still can't be serious about taking her away from us? Their stupid if they think I'll sit by and let them. _"Lucy belongs here."

"You don't know all about us; you only know the basic." Sara got mad and got out of her seat and glared at Natsu with her hands on her hips. Gray could see she was serious. "There's a lot that you guys do not know. You want to know the problem then fine: you remember when Lucy passed out? That's because we used up your magic. Now with the concealment spell off Lucy still needs an energy source."

Happy flew over. "But Natsu can just give her his fire all the time." Natsu nodded, agreeing with Happy.

Sara scoffed, "that was a temporary thing. It's not a life saving thing."

"But what about the whole mating thing?" Lisanna asked frantically. "Doesn't that save her?"

"It would, if it even happened."

"What do you mean?" Erza asked. Now the whole guild was a bit worried and confused. After what happened then there shouldn't have been a problem, right?

Sara sighed and dropped her arms. She glanced up to see Gray's face filled with worry that it made her feel guilty. "It's one thing to acknowledge the mating but a whole other thing to act on it. Lucy's life is still in danger and I can still feel my power waning." They all gasped.

"Can't we do something?" Wendy asked.

Sara shook her head. "_We_ can't do anything." She looked at Natsu as she tried to get her point across. Everyone else looked at him.

"Don't make Lucy suffer Natsu-san. Juvia will be most upset." Juvia said as she wiped a small tear at the thought of her friend dying.

"Come on Natsu grow up." Cana yelled.

"It's not Man to let your mate die." Elfman shouted. Soon they all were yelling at Natsu to get his act together.

Natsu didn't like this. "Will you all shut up?" He growled, thinking of all this as he looked at Sara as he remembered all the conversations about him and Lucy from listening to Gabriel explain how necessary it was for Lucy to mate to Gray's talk in the castle. He knew what he had to do and he was thinking their might be more to his feelings about Lucy other than she's just a friend but everything seemed to be happening so fast. Just a week ago they were coming home from a mission. Lucy was just a Celestial wizard and Natsu's feelings were easy to supress. Sara could see that Natsu was thinking it over and part of her wanted to give him a break, but the ache in her body made her think otherwise.

"Look Natsu, I know it's a lot to take in but just remember if Lucy doesn't have a mate then Gabriel will take things into his own hands." Just hearing that made Natsu glare. He could see Gabriel didn't like him when it came this situation (not like he was on Natsu's friends list) and he would be damned if he tries to take her again.

"Why is everyone so down? I thought this was supposed to be a good day?" The sudden voice had everyone turn to the door and gasp. Lucy stood, dressed in the outfit she had on when she first came to the guild, smiling as Gabriel stood behind her.

"LUCY" Levy shouted and her was the first to run up and give her a hug. "LUCY!" The rest of the guild yelled. As Lucy came more in people ran up to give her hugs or just welcome her home.

"Great to finally have you back." Cana said as she put her arms around Lucy and squeezed.

"How are you feeling?" Wendy asked.

"Much better."

Natsu stayed by the bar, still thinking. Lucy saw this and walked up to him, bringing Natsu out of his thoughts. "Lucy?"

She smiled. "Hey Natsu."

Without thinking Natsu pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. This surprised Lucy but she welcomed it since she loved how his warm body felt against hers. "Welcome home."

"It's good to see you alive." They pulled apart as Master came down the stairs and sat on the bar. Quil nowhere to be found as he stayed in the office. Lucy smiled and walked over to stand in front of him. Gray looked over to see Sara and Gabriel whispering to each other. By the looks of their face it wasn't a pleasant conversation.

"You sure about this?" Sara asked Gabriel after hearing the plan.

"She's agreed and it's the only way." Sara sighed, not liking that they were putting Lucy's feelings on the line, but nodded her head and the two walked over to Lucy.

Master looked at the two. "Nice to see you guys again as well."

"Thank you Makarov." Gabriel slightly bowed and pulled the stamp remover from his coat. "I believe this is yours."

Makarov took it part relieved. "So I'm guessing you won't need it anymore."

Lucy looked towards Gabriel and when he gave a quick nod she turned back to Makarov. "Actually Master we will need it one time." That got the attention of everyone, Natsu mostly. "Master, I've decided to leave the guild."


	19. All's Well that Ends Well

"I've decided to leave the guild."

"You can't be serious?" Natsu was the first to say.

"Lucy you can't go." Mirajane said.

"Don't go Lucy." Happy cried. Soon everyone was shouting different comments that Lucy should stay and they don't care if she kept her secret from them. Master looked at Lucy's face as she tried not to cry. She took a deep breath and turned around, showing a smile. "I think it's best if I go. Gabriel, Sara, and I will go back and take the power source and then head to the Pergrande Kingdom."

Wendy was close to tears that made Lucy's heart break. "It'll be alright. I can send letters and once we get settled we can even visit time to time. But Gabriel's right, I can't keep doing this anymore."

"That's a lie." Natsu stomped over so he was in front of her face. "You know you don't want to leave. Letters and random visits are not good enough for us." He turned to Gabriel. "I know this was all your doing. After all we went through to bring her back you can't expect us to just let her go."

Gabriel scoffed, crossing his arms. "There's nothing here that will keep her alive. So there's no important reason for her to stay."

That pissed Natsu off even more. "Why you." He was going to punch him but Lucy stopped him, grabbing his hand that was raised. "Natsu stop this was my idea as well. I can't put you guys in any more danger."

Hearing that Natsu turned his attention back to her. "Danger?" He grabbed her shoulders. "So what? We always protect each other Lucy you should know this. I'd gladly be in danger again as long as it means you're safe." The last part was said without much thought and seeing Lucy blush made Natsu blush as well.

But Lucy held her ground and moved his hands away. "I'm sorry Natsu but this is the right thing to do." She turned back and held her hand out for Master to remove it.

He looked at her with hard eyes. "Are you absolutely sure?" Lucy nodded. "Well alright then."

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Natsu watched as Lucy lifted her right hand in front of Master as he had the remover ready. She was going to remove the one thing that held her to this guild, to him. He couldn't let that happen. Without thinking, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. Lucy was shocked by this, even a bit afraid, staring into his fierce eyes. "Natsu?"

Natsu didn't truly understand what was going on but as he felt her soft skin, the strange feeling in his stomach came back. He inhaled her scent, almost eating it up. And staring into her wide, brown eyes, there was only one thought that came into his mind. Love. "Natsu please. I have to do this."

He felt her began to pull away. He was not going to let that happened. Natsu tugged on her wrist, a bit rougher than normal, and pulled Lucy right into his chest. The minute they collided he grabbed her chin, lifted her face, and crushed his lips onto hers.

Lucy gasped at the sudden heat. So hot. But she quickly found herself enjoying the heat and kissed him back. His hands found themselves on her waist as hers wrapped around his neck. The kiss was filled with passion and need. Natsu was saying sorry for not noticing her early and letting her suffer right next to him. Lucy was forgiving him. As Natsu tightened his grip, bringing Lucy as close as possible to him, Lucy could feel her whole body get warm and her heart was beating rapidly.

Gabriel and Sara smiled at the couple as their hearts were beating fast as well. The plan worked, Gabriel thought, remembering to the conversation he had with Lucy.

"You know what you have to do?"

Lucy looked up and shook her head. "No. I love my family and I refuse to leave them. We stick together no matter what."

Gabriel did not expect this out of her but smiled. "Is that your final decision?"

"Yes."

"Alright, so now we got to get the little idiot to make a move."

It was Lucy's turn to be shocked. "We can stay?"

He chuckled. "It was always your choice Lucy. Yes I am looking out for what is the best way to keep you safe because it is my duty, but you are still my sister and I want you to be happy. Taking you away would be the last thing I want you to do." Lucy smiled and hugged him from behind. "Thank you thank you."

He pulled her around to hug her back. "If we're going to stay then we still have to deal with the idiot."

"His name is Natsu." He shrugged. "So what should I do?" Already knowing, he told her his idea.

"Tell them I'm leaving so Natsu would be forced to accept we are mates? That won't work. He already knows but I don't think he understands what he has to do."

"He does, he just needs a boost. Just thinking of the fact that he will lose you will make him desperate and he will act."

"And if he doesn't?"

"You want him? You need to take the risk."

He was glad she agreed. Natsu would never let her leave without a fight and was thankful his own mating instincts kicked in. Even if he wasn't a dragon Natsu still could feel the mating instinct almost as well as them.

When they pulled apart for air they kept their foreheads together. Staring into her brown eyes Natsu smiled that was filled with love. Lucy smiled back as Natsu went back in for another kiss.

"THEY LOOOOOOVE EACH OTHER." Happy shouted, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Everyone else began to cheer right after that.

Lucy pulled back, realizing that they were still at the guild, right in front of Master, and began blushing. Natsu had a small blush but smiled and pulled Lucy to him. He was too excited to feel nervous about anything.

Makarov looked at Gabriel with a smile. "This feels like your plan."

Gabriel glanced at him and shrugged. "We weren't getting anywhere with that idiot going at his pace. Just needed something drastic that would make him act fast."

Makarov asked. "Well now, seeing as Lucy may never leave Natsu's side again, what about you two?" Lucy and Natsu looked back as Sara walked over to be next to Gabriel. She smiled. "We can't leave Lucy's side so you just might be stuck with us old man." That got the guild to cheer louder than before.

Gray's cheer was the loudest. Lisanna was hugging Mirajane as they began jumping up and down. Juvia stood and smiled softly, happy for her friends. Lucy sighed with happiness as she snuggled into Natsu's shoulder. Natsu looked down at his mate and back up at Gabriel. The two had a stare down before Gabriel smirked.

"Seems like everything has been solved." Everyone looked up as Quil came down the stairs. Sara stifled a gasp and felt herself step behind Gabriel. Lucy noticed and left Natsu's side to help block Sara.

Quil noticed and turned to Makarov. "I think it is time for me to part. I have to inform what has gone on here to the Council."

Makarov nodded. "Thank you for all you've done here and take care old friend."

As Quil headed for the door he stood in front of the three and glanced at Sara. He wanted to say something but the glare coming from the boy and the worried look coming from the blonde one made him close his mouth, smile slightly, and walk out of the guild. As he looked back to the outside of Fairy Tail, a small tear fell down his face. Please be good to her.

The minute the doors closed Sara let out a relieved sigh. When she looked up Gabriel and Lucy were looking down at her with worry. "I'm fine you guys."

No one else but Makarov knew what was happening between the three. All they knew was that Quil walked out of his daughter's life and Gabriel and Lucy knew the reason behind. It had Natsu think back to how Lucy's father was out of her life. Gabriel was right; they don't really know all there is about those three.

But at least they will have the chance to figure it out.

"To our new members!" Macao shouted as he held up his beer.

"Our new members!"

* * *

**One more chapter left!**

**A little heads up I did chance my username since I was getting bored of the old one so now my new name is HannickaCharm just for future heads up!**


	20. New Beginnings

One Week Later...

Things fell back into place at Fairy Tail. Mira was getting people their drinks at the bar which Cana sat at, taking another gulp from her barrel. Levy was reading with a bored Gajeel next to her, more interested in Lily who was flexing to himself. Master watched from the second floor with a beer in his hand. The only difference were the two new members and how they fit in.

Sara and Juvia developed a sort of friendship and were currently talking with Lisanna about a new shop that opened and were planning to go see it. Gabriel was with Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe, but mostly that's because they didn't leave the two alone. Laxus found he could actually tolerate Gabriel and Gabriel thought Laxus was one of the most sane in the guild.

Lucy and Natsu sat with Erza and Gray. Erza eating her cake and Gray and Natsu were arguing about who knows what. Lucy was ignoring them as she was reading a new book Levy let her borrow.

Gray had let Gabriel stay with him until he got his own place (close to Lucy's; there was an opening in an apartment right across from her place) and Sara was staying with Lucy but spent most nights with Juvia since Natsu still had his habit of barging in unannounced and spent the night. Sara suggested that Lucy go live with Natsu and leave her the apartment in which Lucy blushed and would stutter a 'no.' Gray first asked Sara to stay with him but Gabriel turned into the overprotective brother and nothing could stop the foot he put down as he yelled at Gray and refused that idea. He still hated the fact that Natsu snuck in with Lucy and the result would be Natsu being punched in the head every day. Natsu didn't mind, secretly relieved that was all he did.

The two did fight, as promised, and Natsu did not even take a step before Gabriel sent him through his black hole. He left him in there for about ten seconds and when he let Natsu out, Natsu was trembling as bad as when he scared himself when he traveled back in time and gave himself the scar on his neck. Natsu still wanted a rematch but was going to wait a few days, or months. Other than that the pairs were doing fine.

Gabriel and Lisanna were taking things real slow. Gabriel struggled to put to rest the mindset of a Dragon Knight since Lucy demanded he relax. Plus he was not used to these type of feelings towards Lisanna that made her different from Sara or Lucy. There were also other issues from his past that seemed to get in the way but he never would talk about it. Lisanna didn't mind though; she knew this was going to be hard but she still held her feelings ever since they first met. He did fight Elfman. It was the day after Natsu's fight and even though he was scared Elfman felt his pride would be ruined if he didn't keep his word to fight the boy who was trying to take his sister away. Gabriel went easy and was able to take him down with one punch to the face. Elfman and him are now getting along.

Sara and Gray were different. The same night the two joined Sara snuck out with Gray when everyone fell asleep and they shared their first kiss. Since then they couldn't stop. They kept the contact a minimal in the guild for Juvia's sake but when they were alone they would steal kisses and soft touches. Part of why Gabriel was set on Sara not staying over was when he walked in on the two making out as Sara sat in Gray's lap. Gray ended up in the hospital for two days. Sara still was yelling at Gabriel about that as Lucy kept laughing, leading the two girls to fight. When he was released Gray made sure to stay on Gabriel's good side. Like Gabriel Sara had yet to tell Gray anything about the past. Gray still was hung up on the strange relationship between Sara and her father, seeing a pattern with the three, but Sara would always say "now is not the time," and Gray would listen.

Lucy and Natsu took it one day at a time since neither knew how to exactly be in a relationship. The day after their first kiss the whole guild were making jokes about what they did that night, making the two blush and tried to convince them nothing happened. Gabriel was getting angry because of it and had to explain to everyone that they did not need to go all the way just yet and where were fine for now. And then that led to Gabriel remembering about his and Natsu's fight after Natsu kissed Lucy in front of him that day. Natsu never asked about Lucy's past nor did he care. He knew Lucy would tell him one day when she was ready so he would just wait for that. Besides he was too busy brainstorming with Happy what to do in a relationship.

"So when can we go on an actual mission?" Sara asked as she skipped over to their table and sat next to Gray. His arm brushed up against her, wishing to do more but could still see pain in Juvia's smile. She was still trying to get used to this. When talking to just one she was fine but seeing them together was another thing. "I would love to see team Natsu in action." Lucy could hear the playful sarcasm in her voice.

"Yeah a mission!" Natsu cheered.

Lucy groaned. "I don't want to go on a mission. We just got back and I'm still tired." Sara rolled her eyes.

"It may be fun Lucy," Gabriel spoke up from his seat. "I don't know much about ranks but I'm pretty sure you, Sara, and I are classified as S-class mages. I know you are always complaining about the rent and those missions pay a lot."

"Hold up." Natsu jumped up as did Gray. "You guys can't just jump up to S-class. You will still have to go through the competitions."

Gabriel scoffed. "I believe we can. Those trials are stupid anyways."

"No they aren't."

"Those regular missions would be too easy for the three of us. They'll get boring."

"Then wait for the next S-class trials."

"No fighting, it's too early for that." Lucy said, grabbing Natsu's arm and pulling him back. Looking back at her he grumbled and sat back down, making everyone at the table laugh. "I agree with Natsu right now. Let's just stick with the regular missions before we try to do S-class."

Gabriel sighed, "Fine, but in a month you'll be begging to go on a harder mission Lucy. You aren't just a celestial wizard anymore." Lucy shrugged, knowing that would never change.

"Wendy!" Everyone looked to the door as Chelia came running through the guild doors.

"Chelia!" The two girls hugged. "What are you doing here?"

"We had a mission to do nearby and thought we would visit."

"We?"

"Hello everyone. It's been awhile." Jura, Lyon, and Yuka walked in at that time. All looking the exact same as the games.

"Oh great," Gray complained. Sara looked confused. "Who are they?"

"Jura, Lyon, Chelia, and Yuka from Lamia Scale." Lisanna answered.

"They were in the Grand Magic games." Gabriel added. Sara nodded, now remembering.

The four looked at the new members with curiosity though Lyon was confused why the new girl was so close to Gray while Juvia was on the opposite side of the table barely glancing at him. "I see you got new members." Jura walked over to the table and shook hands with Gabriel. "Jura Neekis."

"Hey, aren't you one of the Ten Wizard Saints?" Sara asked.

"Yes I am."

"Gabriel and that's my sister Sara. It's nice to meet you."

"How long have you been with Fairy Tail?" Yuka asked.

"About a week now."

"Why did you join Fairy Tail?" Chelia asked.

"Well Lucy is our other sister so we decided to stay with her."

"Lucy has siblings?" Jura never remembered her mentioning them before.

"Yes." Lucy said, chuckling nervously. Jura thought it was suspicious but let it go quickly. As the group visited with everyone Lyon could see the difference in Gray with the way he acted towards Sara. This whole time he never took his eyes off of her and could see the small blush from Sara when she glanced back at him. He could also see that Juvia's fierce personality seemed to settle and she was smiling but her eyes told another story.

So when everyone was too absorbed in their conversation he offered to take her on a walk. "So Gray and that Sara girl a thing?" He asked when they were out of the guild.

"Yes," Juvia sighed. She wanted to get out of there but didn't want to talk about it.

Lyon saw and sighed himself. "I could kill him; he broke his promise."

"What promise?"

"I told him not to be mean to you but the look in your eyes says he has."

Juvia stopped walking. "Gray-sama wasn't mean to me. Neither of them. It's just that Gray-sama was meant to be with Sara and not me."

"What do you mean by that?"

Juvia stayed silent. Gabriel and Sara told them that they didn't want to leak out about them. They already knew that since Fiore guards arrested the Dark Knights then they would know about the situation but not all the guilds would know and it was safer not to spread the word. "They just are."

Lyon was quiet that it began to scare Juvia. What was he thinking? Juvia stared at the white hair boy, waiting for him to say something. "It must be hard to see them." They started walking again.

"A little and Juvia knows that they are keeping a distance for her sake but then Juvia feels bad they have to do that to make me feel better."

"So why don't you get away for awhile." Lyon blurted out without thinking.

Juvia looked shocked. "What do you mean?"

"You don't like being around it so why not get away, go somewhere new."

"Juvia wouldn't know where to go." A mission seemed reasonable but the people she would want to go with her would be leaving someone behind and she really did not want to go by herself.

"Come to Lamia Scale." They stopped again. Juvia looked surprised and thought she didn't hear him right. "What did Lyon say?"

Lyon was blushing. "Well..you could come back to Lamia Scale. It's not as roudy as Fairy Tail but we still have great times. It'll also give you a change of scenery." He began rambling. "I'm sure our masters will allow it and there are great things to do in my town. They have a theatre and a community garden and the guild are getting ready to go on a huge picnic. Everyone's friendly so you won't be uncomfortable there. You already know most of us anyways."

Juvia looked back at her guild. "Juvia doesn't want to leave. But…" She looked back at him. She's never done anything like this but going somewhere knew sounded fun. And as she looked at Lyon she remembered all of his love declarations and how she shot him down. Has he too been feeling this way all this time? It made her feel guilty. "Would Juvia be alright at Lamia Scale?" He nodded, not really believing she was actually considering it. He expected her to shoot him down again.

"Then Juvia would like to go back with Lyon. But only for a few weeks." Lyon smiled and grabbed her hands. "This will be so fun Juvia."

Seeing him smile so big made Juvia blush. "Ly..Lyon?" Feeling some sort of confidence he didn't let her hands go. "Let's go talk to your Master." Saying that he pulled Juvia back to the guild. She never pulled her hands away.

TWO WEEKS LATER…

"So everything is alright over there?" Lisanna asked Juvia on the communication lacrima. "I thought you were going to be back three days ago."

"Juvia was going to go back but Lyon-sama said there's a new play coming out in the theatre and wanted to take me." Lisanna could see her eyes twinkle with glee at that thought.

She snickered. "I take it things are going great with him."

Juvia blushed. "Oh..I mean he's real nice and everyone here is being wonderful. There are actually some really interesting people here."

"As interesting as here?"

Juvia shook her head. "No but Juvia had to fight Chelia off the first few days but afterwards she's actually been pretty cool. Also there are these two guys named Forest and Sidell who fight all the time. It is actually pretty funny because whenever they are picking out missions to take Forest is always trying to pick the hardest ones but Sidell always smacks them out of his hand. And then Forest always tries to get Sidell to fight him but Sidell refuses. But they have been real nice to Juvia."

Lisanna chuckled. "Sounds like Fairy Tail. You know more about them?"

"Forest is an Earth mage but I don't know about Sidell. He doesn't tell me much, usually just lounges around."

"Sounds like you're doing just fine there." Lisanna was glad she was having fun but there was a chance Juvia was going to stay there.

"Don't look that way Lisanna. I will come back."

"Do not worry about me Juvia. I am happy that you are happy and if staying there makes you happy then it will make me happy. As long as I am the first you tell when Lyon kisses you."

"Lisanna." Juvia groaned; Lisanna laughed.

"Juvia hurry up we're going to be late." Lisanna heard a male voice in the back.

"Don't yell at Juvia Sid, she can take however much time she wants." Another male yelled back.

Juvia smiled. "Sorry Lisanna."

"No worries. I hope you have fun. Talk to you later."

"Bye." The ball then went dark.

"Talking to Juvia?" Lisanna turned as Gabriel walked up and sat next to her. "Yeah, she's going out with some new friends named Sidell and Forest." Gabriel froze for a second when he heard the names but relaxed and smiled to himself.

"What is it?" Lisanna asked.

Still smiling, he hugged her. "Nothing." Lisanna didn't think much of it and closed her eyes. "So, everyone go home."

Remembering that Gabriel grumbled, "if only they all went back to their own homes." Lisanna just laughed.

Meanwhile Natsu entered through Lucy's window as Sara was just leaving. "Juvia is letting me stay in her place while she's gone so I'll be there if ya need me."

"Ya and her room is on the second floor just so Gray knows he better jump high." Lucy snickered.

Sara glared back at her. "I wouldn't be talking with your boy in the window right now."

"I already knew he was there smartypants. Now see ya."

"Night guys." When the door closed Lucy turned around to smile at Natsu. "How'd you know I was here?"

She tapped her nose. "Natsu, I could smell you the minute you came down the block."

He smiled and sat on her bed. "I keep forgetting you have my senses."

"Except mine are better." Natsu rolled his eyes when he felt the bed shift and Lucy laid down next to him, facing away. He laid down too and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Hey Lucy?"

"Yeah Natsu."

"Tomorrow we're going on a date." Lucy turned her head to look at him. "A date?"

He smiled. "Yeah, Happy and I were reading about it so we're going to do it. Don't worry we planned everything out." Somehow that smile made Lucy worry just a bit. But maybe it would be a good thing. "Ok, sounds good."

He gently kissed her forehead before she turned around and snuggled into his warmth. "Goodnight Natsu." Natsu smiled, taking in her scent, as he closed his eyes and buried his face into her hair.

"Goodnight Lucy."

They fell asleep, unaware of Happy's giggling as he laid at the end of the bed. "They llloooovvvvvveee each other."

* * *

**ALL DONE!**

**I thank all who read this story and liked it! It was a pleasure writing this!**

**Sequel? Most likely cuz I can't seem to write stories without a follow up! The sequel will start up in about a month from now and if there is anything that would be cool to see in the sequel then hit me up!**

**Also be on the look out for more stories of Lucy's past since I haven't thought of just one scenario.**

**HannickaCharm out!**


End file.
